Once
by Hikaa
Summary: [COMPLETED] Jongin hanya ingin jatuh cinta sebelum ia mati. Ia juga sangat ingin melakukan seks dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar ia cintai walau hanya sekali dalam hidupnya. Tapi akankan Jongin bisa merasakannya? [HunKai/ChanKai/ChanBaek/KrisBaek] (GS) (Remake Novel; Once by Phoebe)
1. Chapter 1

_**Once**_

 _ **Original Story Belong To Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Wu Yifan**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin hanya ingin jatuh cinta sebelum ia mati. Ia juga sangat ingin melakukan seks dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar ia cintai walau hanya sekali dalam hidupnya. Tapi akankan Jongin bisa merasakannya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is Remake Novel by Phoebe with the same title.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 1**_

 _ **Di tengah kerasnya tunas di dalam diriku**_

 _ **Ada sebuah madu yang sangat manis**_

 _ **Dengan penuh kerahasiaan**_

 _ **Menanti sesuatu yang datang untuk membukanya**_

"Ahnnn..."

Astaga, Jongin benar-benar sedang berusaha membunuh waktunya dengan _oral sex_. Sehun bukanlah laki-laki pertama, tapi ia yakinkan kalau Sehun akan kecanduan dengan dirinya seperti yang lain.

Jika bukan karena banyak fikiran, Jongin yakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin melakukan ini. Setidaknya utuk hari ini karena Jongin sudah pernah melakukan hal seperti ini kepada Sehun sebelumnya.

Jongin sama sekali tidak berfikir untuk melakukan seks yang sesungguhnya. Ia belum pernah menginginkan hal seperti itu.

Ah, Jongin menginginkannya tapi tentu saja bukan dengan sembarang pria. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu seperti itu saat hatinya merasakan sesuatu.

Sebuah lenguhan panjang menandakan kalau Sehun sudah mendapatkan kepuasannya. Jongin segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Sehun dan tersenyum kepada laki-laki yang baru menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Sehun adalah laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya melalui sebuah lubang besar di halaman belakang. Mereka berkenalan dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meresmikan hubungan.

Semenjak mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sehun selalu mendatanginya ke rumah dan mereka akan berbicara secara sembunyi-sembunyi di salah satu sudut halaman belakang.

Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka disana. Setidaknya di sepanjang sore.

Seperti pasangan pada umumnya, Sehun meminta Jongin untuk melayaninya dan Jongin tidak menolak meskipun ia tidak pernah memberikan seks yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau sangat hebat, Jong. Tekhnikmu tak terkalahkan." Sehun berujar dengan puas.

Jongin tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

"Ya, kau akan selalu membuatku ketagihan jika kali ini gagal seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang bagaimana? Bisakah kita melaju ke tahap selanjutnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau siang ini aku di beri tahu bahwa jadwal _home_ _schooling_ -ku maju. Aku harus segera kembali ke dalam rumah karena beberapa menit lagi guruku akan datang. Kau tau, kalau aku tidak belajar di sekolah. Ayahku tidak mengizinkan aku untuk belajar di luar rumah." Jawab Jongin dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku sungguh kecewa, Jong. Tapi baiklah, kita akan melakukannya lain kali, kan? Aku akan menunggumu menyerahkan diri padaku." Sehun tersenyum lalu berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati sebuah lubang di tembok diantara tanaman rambat yang lebat dan menghilang.

Jongin menghela nafas berat. Ia membayangkan akan merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun, ia berharap bisa merasakan bagaimana bercinta yang sebenarnya dengan seseorang yang sangat di cintainya.

Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang di harapkannya.

Jongin mendekap dadanya. "Tuhan, hari ini lagi-lagi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa." Ucapnya pelan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sebuah suara mengganggu ke khusyukan Jongin.

Ia mencari sumber suara yang mengganggunya barusan dan menemukan Park Chanyeol, guru _home_ _schooling_ -nya baru saja keluar dari dalam semak-semak bunga krisan sambil memijati bahunya sendiri.

 _Apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan disana? Ia mengetahui semuanya?_

"Tuan Park?" Ucap Jongin pelan.

"Kau terlalu lama menyelesaikannya, Jong. Aku fikir aku akan kehilangan kendali dan keluar dari persembunyianku. Aku terlalu lama melipat tubuhku disana." Ujar Chanyeol dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kau..." Jongin masih tidak bisa menyangka. "Kau sejak kapan ada disana? Kau melihat semuanya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum bijaksana. Sejak ia mengenal Jongin, ia sudah menganggap Jongin seperti adiknya sendiri. Terlebih semenjak ia di mintai tolong oleh Baekhyun, kakak sulung Jongin untuk menangani semua mata pelajarannya karena gurunya yang lama sudah mengundurkan diri.

Jongin terlalu malas untuk belajar. Ia selalu memiliki banyak alasan untuk menghindar. Jongin juga sering berpura-pura sakit sehingga Chanyeol seringkali kehabisan akal untuk membujuknya mengikuti pelajaran.

Tapi untuk yang kali ini, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka melihat aksi _oral sex_ muridnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. "Aku harusnya memang datang lebih cepat karena Baekhyun mengajakku makan siang. Tapi rasanya aku tidak mengatakan padamu kalau akan mempercepat jam pelajaran." Ucap Chanyeol menyindir.

"Astaga. Kau..." Jongin mendekat ia memandangi wajah Chanyeol lebih lekat.

"Aksimu cukup hebat, Jong. Laki-laki tadi itu pacarmu? Dia sama sekali tidak salah mengatakan kalau kau memiliki teknik yang cerdas untuk _oral sex_." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau menginginkannya juga?" Jongin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Chanyeol, menempatkan wajahnya di hadapan penis milik Chanyeol yang masih tertutup celana. Ia berusaha membuka ikat pinggang Chanyeol dan melepaskan celananya. Sayangnya Chanyeol segera mendorong kepalanya.

"Biarkan aku memuaskanmu juga sebagai bayaran untuk tutup mulut." Ucap Jongin membujuk.

"Aku tidak beniat untuk _oral sex_ tanpa seks yang sesungguhnya. Perlu kau tau." Chanyeol kembali memperbaiki ikat pinggangnya dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih tegas.

"Kembalilah ke rumah, Jong. Pelajaran akan kita mulai sekarang. Bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa jam pelajaranmu di percepat?" Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Tapi, tuan Park. Itu hanya alasan." Sangkal Jongin.

"Alasan apa? Karena tidak ingin melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangguk. Chanyeol menyentuh kepala Jongin yang hanya setinggi dadanya.

"Berapa usiamu, Jong?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Itu pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif. Tapi karena kau akan menjadi kakak iparku, aku akan menjawabnya. Usiaku tujuh belas tahun."

"Dan kau selalu melakukan ini setiap kali berpacaran?"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk mencari _chemistry_ dengan itu."

"Kau sudah pernah sampai ke tahap seks yang sesungguhnya?"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol sesaat, lalu menggeleng.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal itu kepada sembarang laki-laki. Kau hanya memiliki keperawanan itu sekali seumur hidupmu. Maka sekali kau kehilangannya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Jadi yakinkan dirimu untuk tidak kecewa terhadap dirimu sendiri karena menyerahkan hal yang penting seperti itu kepada sembarangan orang." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi _oral sex_ bisa berkali-kali, kan?"

"Terserah. Yang pasti, sekarang bersiap-siaplah untuk memulai pelajaran dan-"

"Aduh."

Chanyeol tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia memandangi Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja terduduk sambil memegangi dadanya.

Gadis itu kelihatan sangat kesakitan. Dahinya berkerut menandakan kalau nyeri yang di rasakannya serius. Chanyeol segera merendahkan diri agar bisa sejajar dengan gadis itu.

Jongin mengaduh sakit.

"Jong?" Panggil Chanyeol pelan.

Jongin tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia memegangi dadanya.

"Jong, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol mulai panik.

"Tuan Park. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk membatalkan pelajaran. Tapi bisakah kita mengundurnya beberapa jam lagi? Dadaku sangat sakit, sepertinya aku butuh istirahat." Ucap Jongin lirih.

"Kau serius, kan? Ini bukan main-main."

"Pernahkah aku main-main?"

Chanyeol terdiam lama. Ia memang selalu mengira kalau Jongin berpura-pura sakit. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menunjukkan kalau hal itu hanya main-main saja, Chanyeol tau bagaimana ekspresi kesakitan yang sebenarnya dengan yang hanya berpura-pura. Ia yakin kalau Jongin tidak berpura-pura.

Tapi anak itu tidak pernah berlaku seperti itu di hadapan orang lain. Hanya di hadapannya. Ia pernah bertanya kepada Baekhyun tentang ini, tapi Baekhyun selalu mengatakan kalau Jongin cukup nakal dan itu pasti bagian dari tipuannya.

Anak itu selalu berpura-pura sakit untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Ia bahkan pernah memalsukan surat beberapa kali untuk bolos sekolah, karena itulah ayahnya menghentikan pendidikan resmi di sekolah untuk Jongin. Anak itu selalu bermasalah.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu waktu dua jam saja. Beristirahatlah." Ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadi dia memergokimu?" Kyungsoo bertanya, salah seorang pelayan muda di rumahnya yang paling dekat dengan Jongin menatapnya penasaran.

Jongin mengangguk dengan wajah penuh kemalanganya.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku malu. Aku hampir saja melarikan diri begitu melihat wajahnya. Kau bisa bayangkan tidak? Tuan Park akan menjadi kakak iparku dan aku harus menanggung rasa malu ini seumur hidup." Keluh Jongin.

"Jadi kau berpura-pura sakit seperti ini untuk menghindarinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin mengangguk lagi. "Dia pasti menertawakanku. Karena itu, tolonglah aku. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya mungkin untuk selamanya. Katakan padanya kalau aku sedang istirahat dan belum bisa di bangunkan."

"Kau memintaku berbohong lagi?"

"Kali ini untuk harga diri, Kyung. Aku tidak memintamu berbohong untuk menghindari pelajaran. Aku hanya merasa malu."

"Bisa kau bayangkan seandainya kau dan Sehun benar-benar bercinta di halaman belakang tadi?"

"Aku akan segera mencar pisau dapur dan mencungkil mataku dengan itu agar aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi tuan Park lagi."

Kyungsoo tertawa halus. "Tapi aku tidak akan bisa menghentikannya jika ia ingin menungguimu seperti biasa sebagai ganti jam pelajarannya yang kau abaikan."

Jongin menghela nafas berat. Park Chanyeol memang selalu melakukan hal seperti itu jika Jongin mengaku sakit. Ia akan membacakan buku yang berkaitan dengan pelajaran hari ini dan baru akan berakhir sesuai dengan saat jam pelajarannya berakhir. Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan?

"Hadapi saja." Ucap Kyungsoo santai.

"Atau aku bolos saja?" Kilah Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kau mau bolos kemana? Ini rumahmu sendiri dan kau tidak memiliki celah untuk melarikan diri. Lagipula tuan Park calon kakak iparmu, kan? Kau juga tidak akan bisa menghindarinya seumur hidup. Cepat atau lambat dia juga akan tinggal di rumah ini bersama keluarga kalian. Sekarang ayo keluar, kita berbincang-bincang di halaman saja sampai jam pelajaranmu tiba."

Jongin menggeleng untuk menyatakan ketidak setujuannya tentang ajakan Kyungsoo untuk berpindah ke halaman. "Kita di kamar ini saja. Sampai jam pelajaranku tiba."

"Itu artinya kau mau belajar hari ini?"

"Yah, meskipun aku harus merasa malu. Wajahku pasti memerah sepanjang pelajaran nanti. Aku akan kelihatan bodoh."

"Kau kelihatannya tidak senang, tapi guru yang kali ini tidak mungkin di ganti lagi. Kau harus menerima Tuan Park untuk mengajarimu sampai kau benar-benar lulus sekolah menengah. Nikmatilah, setidaknya kau mendapatkan guru yang tampan dan baik hati."

"Tapi aku pasti kelihatan sangat kikuk."

"Karena _oral sex_ tadi? Kau ini aneh, seringkali melakukan _oral sex_ tapi merasa malu hanya karena seorang laki-laki melihatnya? Lalu kau kemanakan mukamu saat menghadapi penis laki-laki yang selama ini menjadi pacarmu? Seharusnya kau mencoba seks yang sebenarnya, kau tau itu?" Ucap Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat melakukan seks."

"Kau hanya perlu membuka kedua kakimu dan membiarkan sesuatu masuk kesana. Itulah yang ku sebut sebagai posisi X dan cara Y."

"Tapi tidak buruk melakukannya dengan mulut. Maksudku, pada awalnya memang sangat menjijikkan. Tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa kalau hal itu tidak ada bendanya dengan saat kita makan es krim."

"Kau sangat aneh, Jong. Mari kita selidiki. Apakah ada laki-laki yang kau sukai saat ini?"

Jongin memandangi langit- langit kamarnya untuk berfikir. Ia mengingat seseorang. "Sehun. Jika tidak aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu kepadanya."

"Itu berarti kau tidak benar- benar menyukai Sehun. Bukankah kau juga hampir melakukannya dengan tuan Park jika laki-laki itu tidak menolak tadi? Dengarkan aku, Jong. Jika suatu saat nanti kau menemukan laki-laki yang benar-benar kau cintai. Maka kau akan membukakan kakimu untuknya dan mengizinkannya menyatu denganmu." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Benar. Percayalah padaku."

Jongin mendekap dadanya lebih erat. ' _Tuhan, benarkah itu akan terjadi?'_

"Sekarang sudah saatnya Jong. Kau harus kembali ke kelasmu di bawah. Gurumu sudah menunggu." Ucap Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

Jongin tersenyum. "Doakan aku, ya? Semoga saja aku tidak mempermalukan diri lagi di depan tuan Park."

Lalu ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Beberapa orang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan lantai atas tampak begitu kaku saat Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya.

Nyaris semua pelayan disini masih muda seusianya tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa dekat dengannya seperti Kyungsoo. Ia merasa semua orang memusuhinya.

Ketika Jongin melintas, ia mendengar bisik-bisik yang membuatnya tertegun. Jongin selalu mendengar kata-kata yang sama.

"Benarkah dia sakit?"

"Tidak, dia selalu berpura-pura. Nona muda yang manja."

"Ya, seandainya aku memiliki harta sebanyak yang keluarga Kim miliki, aku pastikan kalau diriku tidak membutuhkan apapun untuk terlihat menarik. Tapi nona muda itu malah berpura-pura sakit untuk menarik perhatian."

"Itu karena tidak ada yang memperhatikannya."

"Ya, hanya tuan muda Kris yang memperhatikannya jika ia datang."

"Untuk apa dia bersikap seperti itu? Bukankah dia orang yang taat? Aku selalu melihatnya ke _synagogue_ * di halaman belakang."

 _[Synagogue: Sejenis tempat ibadah yang ada di dalam rumah.]_

"Stt, aku juga ingin tau apa yang di lakukannya di _Synagogue_. Dia melarang siapapun untuk datang ke synagogue setiap sore."

"Ah, ini bukan masalah apa yang di lakukannya di _Synagogue_. Hanya saja, sikap penipunya itu. Bukankah kontras sekali dengan sikap taat yang selalu di tunjukkannya?"

Jongin berusaha menutup telinga. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak mengomentari hubungannya dengan Tuhan. Lalu mengapa semua orang merasa berhak? Untuk apa mereka bertanya? Jongin percaya pada Tuhan dan ia yakin Tuhan akan memberikan apa yang di inginkannya.

Jongin berusaha tersenyum tegar. Mereka benar bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang menyukainya. Di rumah ini hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Kris kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang peduli padanya.

Yang lain bertindak seolah-olah mereka tidak memiliki Jongin atau Jongin tidak berhak memiliki mereka.

Jongin memutar langkahnya. Ia ingin kembali ke kamar dan mengurung diri. Tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan semangat untuk belajar.

Jongin hanya ingin mandi dan berdoa kepada Tuhan, ia ingin mendapatkan cinta seperti yang orang lain miliki.

Jongin masih melamun saat ia menabrak seseorang. Perlahan Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Park Chanyeol ada di depannya.

"Kau salah jalan. Jong? Bukankah tangga turun ada di sebelah sana?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk arah tangga.

Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kali ini. Chanyeol berada di lantai atas rumahnya? Itu artinya laki-laki itu baru saja dari-

"Kau dari kamar Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan itu Jong. Kau tidak mungkin berjalan ke arah yang salah di rumahmu sendiri, kan?" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan, jadi-"

"Tapi aku melihatmu baik-baik saja." Chanyeol memotong.

"Aku benar-benar sakit."

"Aku hanya akan mengikuti kebohonganmu sebanyak satu kali hari ini. Jadi.-" Chanyeol menggapai tubuh Jongin dengan ringannya lalu memanggul gadis itu di bahunya.

"Kau harus belajar sekarang juga. Karena aku harus segera pergi makan malam bersama kakakmu." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tunggu, kau pergi saja, aku tidak masalah jika tidak belajar hari ini demi kau dan Baekhyun."

Jongin masih membela diri meskipun ia sudah mendarat dengan sukses di bahu Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol juga sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana mereka biasa belajar.

"Kau harus belajar dulu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa tidak belajar kali ini."

"Diamlah, Jong. Aku tidak bisa menerima alasan apapun selagi kau belum lulus sekolah."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Berdoa sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya merasa bosan. Karena hanya itu yang bisa Jongin lakukan untuk mengisi waktunya, berdoa, berdoa, dan berdoa.

 _Tuhan, jika benar Sehun adalah orang yang aku cintai, maka tunjukkanlah. Aku ingin merasakan cinta. Setidaknya sekali saja dalam hidupku._

"Jong, kau sudah lama menungguku?" Jongin membuka matanya. Itu suara Sehun yang baru saja mengunjunginya di _Synagogue_ seperti yang selalu di lakukannya.

Laki-laki itu memandangi tempat ibadah di rumah itu dengan terkesima. Ia selalu menganggap kalau _Synagogue_ adalah tempat yang aneh, dan Jongin sadar akan itu. Sehun seorang _Atheis_.

 _[Atheis: Seseorang yang tidak memiliki agama dan kepercayaan pada Tuhan.]_

Jongin membalik tubuhnya secara sempurna lalu berhadap-hadapan dengan Sehun. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan Jongin membalas senyumnya.

"Aku sedang berdoa, Sehun."

"Berdoa tentang apa?"

"Tentangmu."

Sehun mengangguk bangga. "Aku sangat senang sekali karena dirimu mengingatku dalam doamu. Apa yang kau harapkan untuk terjadi padaku dalam doamu?"

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Itu rahasiaku dengan Tuhan."

"Ah, ya baiklah. Sekarang bagaimana dengan jadwal harian kita? Kita akan pergi ke belakang _Synagogue_ ini lagi? Aku ingin merasakan sentuhanmu sambil memandangi rumpun bunga krisan."

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Dan kita akan melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya kan?"

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Di tengah kerasnya tunas di dalam diriku**_

 _ **Ada sebuah madu yang sangat manis**_

 _ **Dengan penuh kerahasiaan menanti sesuatu yang datang untuk membukanya**_

 _ **Tuhan, segeralah kirimkan sesuatu itu.**_

 _ **Aku ingin mekar sebelum pada akhirnya mati dan layu.**_

Desahan penuh kepuasan menggema dari bibir Sehun. Jongin mungkin adalah gadis terhebat yang pernah melakukan hal itu kepadanya karena hal seperti ini sudah seringkali Sehun lakukan di luar sana.

Meskipun begitu, ia tetap merasa kalau Jongin-lah yang paling mahir sehingga Sehun terus terdorong untuk mendatanginya setiap sore dan menikmati permainan Jongin nyaris setiap hari.

Tapi kali ini, Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada gadis itu. Jongin tidak semanis biasanya, hari ini Jongin jauh lebih menggebu-gebu lalu termenung setelah semuanya selesai. Gadis itu membeku di antara kedua paha Sehun. Menanti sesuatu? Entahlah. Dia tidak berlaku seperti biasanya.

"Jong, kau ada masalah hari ini?"

Jongin terbangun dari lamunannya lalu memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk Sehun. "Tidak, semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Kau sangat bernafsu hari ini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jongin. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan baru tertegun beberapa saat ketika melihat Sehun mencapai kepuasannya.

Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dikatakannya kepada Sehun bahwa hatinya tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Sehun tidak juga bisa memberikannya perasaan yang Jongin inginkan.

Entah perasaan seperti apa itu. Mungkin perasaan yang akan sangat luar biasa saat Jongin mendapati rasa itu ada dihatinya. Ia juga belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Bisakah kita-"

"Kau hanya memiliki keperawanan itu sekali seumur hidupmu. Maka sekali kau kehilangan itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya kembali." Ucapan Sehun harus terpotong oleh ucapan Jongin tentang keperawanan yang membuat alis Sehun berkerut heran.

Jongin tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol tempo hari. Ya, Chanyeol benar. Ia hanya akan melepas keperawanannya sekali dan tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya kembali jika sudah kehilangan hal itu.

Akankah ia menyerahkannya kepada Sehun? Mungkin Sehun adalah pemuda tertampan yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi tetap saja Jongin tidak pernah bisa merasakan perasaan yang di inginkannya saat bersama Sehun.

Ia ingin bercinta setidaknya sebanyak satu kali di dalam hidupnya. Tapi tentu saja Jongin tidak bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak bisa memberikannya perasaan megah yang di inginkannya. Jongin ingin bukan hanya ada nafsu dalam percintaannya, tapi juga cinta, kepasrahan, ketuhanan.

"Aku tau kalau kau adalah gadis terhebat yang pernah melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Jadi sekarang saatnya kita untuk-"

"Sehun, kita putus saja."

Sehun terdiam dalam jeda yang panjang. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Jongin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka sedangkan mereka baru saja selesai melakukan sebuah _foreplay_ yang sangat luar biasa. "Apa?"

"Ini bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu Sehun. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu denganmu. Maafkan aku. Aku harap kau tidak datang lagi kemari. Aku akan menutup lubang itu dan ku harap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi." Dan Jongin meninggalkan Sehun dalam keadaan tertegun.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Jongin merasakan kesedihan saat berpisah dari Sehun. Air matanya mengalir tanpa di kehendaki. Jongin sama sekali tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan kalau dirinya menyukai Sehun.

Tapi Jongin tidak bisa bertahan hanya karena perasaan sederhana. Ia ingin cinta yang sesungguhnya, yang menggetarkan seluruh jiwa raganya dan Sehun belum bisa memberikannya.

Sekarang, yang bisa di lakukannya hanya menjauh dari Sehun. Pergi menjauh hingga tanpa sengaja Jongin menabrak sesuatu. Saat ia menengadah, ia mendapati Park Chanyeol di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu menatap Jongin penuh dengan keheranan, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Jongin menangis.

"Jong, ada apa? Kau menangis?"

"Jong?" Suara lain berteriak memanggil namanya. Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Kris, kakak laki-lakinya berjalan cepat menyongsongnya.

Jika saja tidak melihat Kris, Jongin akan memilih mendaratkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tapi tentu saja Kris adalah pilihan terbaik bila di bandingkan dengan Chanyeol, karena itulah Jongin melangkah lebih cepat menyongsong Kris yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah di dekatnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di kedalaman pelukan Kris.

Kris menerima pelukan adiknya dengan heran. Jongin terisak dan Kris sempat terpaku bingung dengan ekspresi adiknya. Ia memandangi Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. "Kau tidak menyakiti adikku kan, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku mencarinya karena dia tidak ada di kelas. Seharusnya dia sudah siap belajar hari ini karena aku harus menemani Baekhyun ke pesta temannya."

"Ah, ya. Aku percaya untuk yang satu itu." Kris lalu membelai kepala Jongin dengan gerakan yang sangat halus. "Kau punya masalah, Jong?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku baru memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Sehun."

"Pacar barumu yang kau ceritakan padaku itu?" Kris tersenyum kepada Chanyeol lalu bergumam. "Kau beruntung pernah merasakan itu. Bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol?"

"Aku dan Baekhyun memasuki tahun ke enam. Setidaknya selama enam tahun belakangan aku tidak pernah merasa kehilangan cinta. Dan, yah. Kadang-kadang aku merindukan rasanya kehilangan. Kehilangan seperti itu akan membuat kita lebih bisa menghargai apa yang sudah menjadi milik kita."

"Nah, kau dengar Jong? Kau masih muda dan perasaan kehilangan juga penting untuk kau rasakan. Akan ada ganti yang lebih baik nantinya. Lalu apa yang menjadi alasan kalian bisa berpisah? Sehun berselingkuh? Atau kau tidak menyukainya lagi? Ah, tapi kurasa kau masih menyukainya. Kau tidak mungkin menangis seperti ini jika tidak menyukai Sehun."

"Dia tidak berselingkuh. Aku juga masih menyukainya. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan perasaan yang lebih dari Sehun, tapi dia tidak bisa memberikannya."

"Perasaan?" Kris melirik Chanyeol lagi. "Perasaan seperti apa?"

"Mungkin cinta." Jongin bergumam pelan lalu menoleh kepada Park Chanyeol sejenak. "Apakah cinta dan suka berbeda?"

Park Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku juga tidak begitu tau tentang hal itu. Bagiku cinta dan suka nyaris sama. Jadi sekarang bagaimana, Jong? Kau akan belajar? Jika kau memang benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, aku akan memberi libur. Tapi untuk hari ini saja."

Jongin mengendurkan pelukannya kepada Kris lalu menatap Chanyeol lebih serius. "Kau mengizinkanku libur? Jadi aku tidak perlu sakit lagi? Aku cukup putus cinta dan kau pasti akan memberikan libur padaku."

"Aku serius, Jong. Aku harus menemani Baekhyun, kau ingat? Seharusnya aku juga mengajarmu lebih cepat dari hari biasanya karena itu."

"Tapi libur kali ini akan ku simpan untuk lain kali. Aku tetap akan belajar jika kau hanya akan mengajar sebentar hari ini. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu bersantai. Tapi berjanjilah, tuan Park. Libur yang kau berikan kali ini boleh ku ambil kapan saja jika aku menginginkannya."

Kim Jongin pada akhirnya membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar hari ini karena Jongin tidak henti-hentinya melamun. Chanyeol tau bagaimana rasanya patah hati.

Dan ia mengerti dengan perasaan Jongin meskipun, seperti yang tadi dikatakannya kalau Chanyeol tidak lagi merasakan patah hati sejak ia dan Baekhyun memiliki hubungan khusus.

Enam tahun dan ia sudah melupakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Yang diketahuinya dari Baekhyun hanyalah rasa memiliki.

Meskipun begitu, kepedihan Jongin karena berpisah dari Sehun bisa dimaklumi sehingga Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin menegur Jongin saat gadis itu melamun.

Chanyeol juga menyesali melihat kejadian itu hari ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat Jongin meminta Sehun untuk tidak datang lagi dengan berani meskipun setelahnya ia harus menangis seperti tadi.

Diam-diam masih terekam jelas di benak Chanyeol saat Jongin mengatakan kalau ia masih menyukai Sehun. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan cinta. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Alasan yang unik untuk gadis seusianya.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau fikirkan?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menyentuh lututnya.

Chanyeol kembali ke dunia nyata dan melihat keramaian pesta lagi. Ia sedang memikirkan Jongin di rumah, anak itu mungkin menangis sejadi-jadinya karena sedang merasa kehilangan.

"Aku sedang memikirkan adikmu."

"Jongin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Hari ini dia baru saja putus cinta. Aku terganggu karena Jongin tidak berkonsentrasi belajar karena itu. Dia selalu melamun di sepanjang pelajaran."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja besok pagi. Jongin sudah sering menangis karena patah hati. Dia selalu memutuskan semua kekasihnya di saat hatinya sedang berada di puncak perasaan sukanya. Mungkin Jongin tidak ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan. Aku juga bingung dari mana dia mendapatkan laki-laki yang selama ini selalu menjadi pacarnya. Padahal dia tidak pernah keluar rumah. Semula ku kira semua laki-laki itu hanya khayalannya saja. Lagipula dia hanya bisa berada di rumah dan tidak bisa keluar karena hukuman kenakalannya, dia tidak bisa berpacaran bebas di rumah, kan?"

' _Astaga, kau bahkan tidak tau sebebas apa adikmu di belakang rumah_ ' Chanyeol membatin.

Iapun juga tidak akan tau tentang gaya berpacaran Jongin jika saja tidak sedang mengejar kucing Persia yang akan di hadiahkannya untuk Baekhyun.

Kucing itu masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kim melalui lubang di tembok yang di tutupi tanaman rambat yang sangat lebat. Karena Chanyeol terlalu sibuk terperangah melihat Jongin dan Sehun, kucing itupun menghilang entah kemana.

"Ya, aku hanya tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Jongin yang nakal jauh lebih baik daripada Jongin yang selalu bersedih."

"Kau selalu memperhatikan Jongin."

"Karena dia sudah seperti adikku. Aku yakin Kris di rumah juga sedang sibuk membujukknya."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku rasa Kris tidak kesulitan sama sekali. Mungkin ia tidak harus membujuk Jongin. Jongin akan datang sendiri ke kamarnya dan tidur dalam pelukannya. Kris selalu ada di saat Jongin bersedih. Kurasa karena hubungan mereka yang paling dekat di rumah. Mungkin aku terlalu kaku sebagai anak tertua sehingga tidak ada seorang adikku pun yang dekat denganku."

"Astaga, kenapa kau berkata sepert itu? Kau membuatku sedih." Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan membelai lengannya.

"Kris dan dirimu sebaya, dia mungkin tidak nyaman dengan saudara tirinya. Apalagi sebaya, mungkin dia takut jatuh cinta padamu."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Hanya kemungkinan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? Mengapa dia tidak bisa dekat denganku?"

Chanyeol angkat bahu. "Kalian sama-sama perempuan."

"Ya, itu bisa menjadi alasan mengapa Jongin seharusnya bisa dekat denganku, kan?"

"Tidak juga, kebanyakan saudara perempuan di negara ini bermusuhan dengan saudara perempuan mereka karena persaingan."

Baekhyun mendesah. "Tapi aku tidak meyakini kalau aku dan Jongin bermusuhan karena hal itu. Anak itu yang selalu menjauh."

"Kau pernah berusaha mendekatinya?"

"Beberapa kali."

"Kau akan bisa dekat dengannya. Aku percaya. Sekarang makanlah, jangan sampai kau kehilangan selera makan dan menjadi kurus karena itu."

"Aku suka mendengarmu memperhatikan keluargaku, Chanyeol. Aku akan semakin yakin memilihmu sebagai suamiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ya, beberapa bulan lagi ia dan Baekhyun akan menikah. Tinggal hitungan bulan dan mereka akan benar-benar bersatu setelah menjalin kasih selama enam tahun.

Chanyeol percaya itu akan terjadi, ia selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar bisa menikah dengan Baekhyun yang sudah sangat di yakininya sebagai pasangan terbaik untuknya.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan kagum. Wanita inilah, yang selama enam tahun terus setia mendampinginya dalam susah dan senang.

Pernikahan adalah impiannya sejak lama dan saat Baekhyun menerima lamarannya Chanyeol benar-benar bahagia.

"Aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi menunggu hari pernikahan kita."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu?"

Chanyeol angkat bahu. "Itu yang ada di hatiku saat ini."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

Mianhaeyo. I'm sorry. Maafkan saya, readers-nim. Karena bukannya ngelanjut fanfic-fanfic saya yang masih hutang saya malah mempost novel remake seperti ini -lagi-.

Bukannya saya mau lepas tanggung jawab atau apa. Di awal kan saya sudah minta izin sama semua readers-nim kalau saya akan sedikit sibuk dan tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk menulis fanfic lagi. Di tambah mental dan minat saya pada EXO, khususnya pada Kai, yang semakin surut. Entah kenapa semakin hari saya merasa semakin hilang feeling sama mereka. Rasnya setiap saya liat video atau gambarnya Kai, saya merasa biasa aja, gak excited seperti dulu. Rasanya beda. Dan saat ini saya sedang berusaha untuk membangun kembali minat dan cinta saya buat mselea. Karena jujur saja saya gak sampai hati buat ninggalin mereka. Saya udah jatuh cinta sama Kris sejak teasernya di rilis awal 2012 atau akhir 2011 gitu, saya lupa.

Tapi menulis adalah hobby saya, jadi kalian jangan khawatir saya tidak akan melanjutkan fanfic saya. Cuma perlu waktu yang lumayan aja. Hehe.

Saya juga merasa sedih karena setiap saya buka just in di ffn ini, hampir gak nemuin fanfic HunKai. Author-nim, where are you now that I need you? Tapi jujur aja saya juga ngerasain apa yg author Kai uke lainnya rasain, kehilangan minat, mood, feel dan malah empet. Tapi yasudahlah.

 _ **At last, kamsahamnida, readers-nim. ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wanna review? Thanks before. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once**_

 _ **Original Story Belong To Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Wu Yifan**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin hanya ingin jatuh cinta sebelum ia mati. Ia juga sangat ingin melakukan seks dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar ia cintai walau hanya sekali dalam hidupnya. Tapi akankan Jongin bisa merasakannya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is Remake Novel by Phoebe with the same title.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 3**_

 _ **Tuhan, di dunia ini sangat banyak pasangan**_

 _ **Mengapa hanya aku yang merasa sendiri?**_

 _ **Mengapa hanya aku yang tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa?**_

Jongin bergumam halus di _Synagogue_. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya tanpa Sehun. Ia hanya bersedih kemarin dan kehilangan kesedihannya hari ini.

Tapi kesedihan yang lenyap itu hanyalah kesedihan tanpa Sehun. Kesedihan yang lain masih bertahan hingga kini. Kesedihan tanpa cinta dan tidak bisa merasakan cinta.

Jongin menyeka air matanya yang mengalir tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia hanya merasakan pipinya basah dan segera ingin menghilagkan noda basah itu secepatnya. Mungkin hari ini Jongin ingin pergi keluar rumah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _dear_?" Kris menyapanya saat Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jongin tidak ingin belajar hari ini dan ia harap Chanyeol sibuk lagi bersama Baekhyun lalu meninggalkannya sendirian. Jongin sangat kecewa, karena belum mendapatkan perasaan yang di inginkannya juga sedangkan usia tujuh belas tahunnya hampir berakhir.

"Aku masih kurang baik." Ucap Jongin pelan.

"Karena apa?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Cinta itu seperti apa, Kris? Bisakah aku merasakannya?"

"Aku selalu merasakannya, cintaku padamu." Kris tersenyum. "Tapi cinta sebagai saudara jelas berbeda dengan apa yang kau inginkan, bukan? Aku belum pernah merasakannya sama sekali. Jadi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu."

"Aku takut tidak bisa merasakannya. Aku ingin merasakannya sekali seumur hidupku." Ujar Jongin lemah.

Kris menyentuh kepala Jongin dan membelainya halus. Hal itu adalah hal yang paling Jongin suka dari semua perilaku penuh perhatian Kris kepadanya. "Kau akan merasakannya suatu saat nanti. Percayalah."

"Bagaimana jika Tuhan mengambil nyawaku lebih dulu?"

"Tuhan akan mengirimkanmu malaikat sebagai ganti cinta itu untukmu. Di saat itu, kau bisa mendapakan cinta yang sangat agung-"

"Dan aku bisa bercinta dengan malaikat?"

Kris tertawa sebentar lalu memandang Jongin penuh kasih. "Jadi kau ingin merasakan cinta hanya untuk seks?"

"Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya seks itu, tapi dengan seseorang yang aku cintai. Seseorang yang memberikanku perasaan agung seperti yang kau katakan."

"Kau tau seks bebas itu tidak di benarkan dalam agama kita, kan?"

"Lalu aku harus bermimpi menikah? Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, kau tau sendiri keadaanku seperti apa."

"Ya, baiklah. Tapi berhati-hatilah, Sayang. Kita memang hidup di negara bebas seperti Canada, tapi kita tetap tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan, bukan?"

"Ini hak azasi bukan?"

"Yah, jika Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat untukmu, kau boleh bertanya kepadanya apakah dia akan bercinta denganmu. Jika dia mengatakan ya, kau boleh melakukannya." Kris lalu tersenyum geli secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Malaikat tidak akan memiliki nafsu untuk bercinta.

Harapan adiknya sangat mustahil dan ia menjawab dengan hal yang mustahil pula. Demi menyenangkan Jongin, ia terpaksa. "Sekarang aku pergi dulu. _appa_ bisa mengamuk jika aku tidak segera kembali bekerja."

"Sampai Jumpa." Jongin melambaikan tangan.

Ia memandangi Kris yang membalas lambaiannya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil milik Kris pun kemudian melaju kencang tanpa supir pribadi, pria itu yang mengemudikannya sendiri.

Jongin memandangi rumahnya sejenak. Ia sudah bosan di rumah dan ingin keluar sesekali. Sayangnya bisa di pastikan kalau pintu utama tidak akan terbuka untuknya.

Tapi Jongin boleh tenang karena ia belum meminta siapa-siapa untuk menutup lubang di tembok belakang. Ia akan keluar dari sana untuk terakhir kali sebelum tembok itu benar-benar di tutup.

Jongin mengayunkan langkahnya menuju halaman belakang rumah, melintasinya dan mengelilingi _Synagogue_ untuk menggapai lubang yang berada di belakangnya.

Rumpunan bunga krisan dan tanaman rambat itu membuat lubang besar pada tembok tersamarkan. Jongin berusaha melewatinya dengan sangat hati-hati hingga ia berada di sisi luar rumahnya.

Jongin menemukan sebuah lingkungan kosong di balik tembok itu, pemandangan yang sudah puluhan kali di lihatnya setiap kali Jongin melarikan diri dari rumah untuk merasakan udara bebas.

Ia melangkah menuju jalan raya dan dengan santainya bisa menghirup udara bebas. Sebenarnya, Jongin merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak perduli. Ia benar-benar ingin bebas hanya untuk hari ini saja.

"Jongin!"

Langkah Jongin terhenti. Suara Park Chanyeol? Apa yang di fikirkannya, benarkah Chanyeol yang mengikutinya? Atau Jongin hanya memikirkan Chanyeol karena _namja_ itu pasti akan memarahinya karena Jongin bolos lagi kali ini.

Jongin ingin memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang di panggilnya. Tapi sebelum itu, ia di bekap oleh seseorang dan di paksa masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil.

Jongin ingin berteriak, sayangnya ia di bius sehingga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

 _Tuhan, apa ini? Penculikan? Aku di culik?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol merasa kesal. Sangat kesal. Ia memandangi kursi kosong dimana seharusnya Jongin duduk. Anak itu satu-satunya murid di ruangan ini dan sekarang pergi entah kemana. Jika tidak ada Jongin, maka Chanyeol bukanlah seorang guru. Ia hanya menjadi guru untuk Jongin di samping pekerjaannya yang lain. Tapi sekarang anak itu membuatnya kehilangan fungsi.

Chanyeol memandang ke jendela dan menangkap bayangan yang di kenalnya. Jongin sedang berjalan menuju _Synagogue_ di halaman belakang. Chanyeol menghadirkan sebuah senyum di sudut bibirnya.

' _Sedang apa kau disana, Jong? Ingin menemui pacar baru?'_ Chanyeol berguman dalam hati sambil meletakkan bukunya di atas meja.

Ia seharusnya memakai jasnya jika ingin keluar di udara dingin musim gugur. Tapi Jongin lebih menarik di bandingkan dengan jas.

Chanyeol segera mengayunkan langkahnya secepat mungkin untuk memergoki perilaku Jongin. Ia akan memaksa Jongin untuk belajar kali ini. Anak itu harus menyelesaikan pelajaranya sebelum pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba. Jika tidak, Chanyeol yakin kalau dirinya tidak lagi bisa bersikap tegas kepada Jongin karena saat itu Jongin sudah menjadi adik iparnya.

"Kau tidak mengajar?" Baekhyun mencegat Chanyeol. Ia baru saja pulang kerja. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari Jongin. Dia tidak ada di kelas."

"Lagi? Anak itu..."

"Tunda dulu amarahmu." Chanyeol memotong ucapannya. "Aku meminta izin padamu untuk menyeret Jongin kembali."

"Ya, demi kebaikannya, tentu saja aku izinkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh terimakasih lalu berlari secepat mungkin menuju halaman belakang. Ia melihat Jongin melewati bangunan _Synagogue_ sekilas, maka Chanyeol semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan mendapati bayangan Jongin baru saja menghilang ke dalam semak tanaman rambat yang di lapisi rumpun bunga krisan.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Chanyeol tentu saja tau apa yang bisa di dapatnya dari dalam sana. Ada lubang di tembok dan Jongin sedang menuju ke luar rumah.

Chanyeol berusaha menyibak semak itu dengan hati-hati dan menemukan sebuah lubang besar yang tembus ke sebuah pekarangan kosong. Ia mendapati bayangan Jongin baru saja berbelok menuju jalan raya.

Chanyeol mengayunkan langkahnya dan mengikuti Jongin beberapa lama dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh. _'Jadi ini yang sering kau lakukan Jong?'_ Chanyeol membatin lalu tersenyum.

Sepertinya lubang di belakang _synagogue_ adalah kebebasan bagi Jongin. Tapi sewaktu ia meminta Sehun untuk tidak datang lagi dan mengatakan akan menutup lubang itu, mungkin Jongin sedang berusaha menutup kebebasannya.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah saat melihat sebuah _van_ hitam dengan kaca gelap berhenti di antara jaraknya dan Jongin. Beberapa orang turun dan mengikuti Jongin dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Mereka mau apa?

"Jongin." Chanyeol berteriak. _Yeoja_ itu berhenti melangkah dan Chanyeol menyesali kesalahannya. Jika saja ia tidak berteriak...

Jongin di bekap dengan sesuatu hingga tubuhnya melemah. _Yeoja_ itu di seret masuk ke dalam _van_ dan di bawa pergi. Chanyeol merasa lumpuh, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Jongin.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sehun?" Jongin berdesis saat ia menyadari bahwa _van_ berhenti di sebuah tempat yang sepi dan semua orang di dalam mobil memeganginya.

Tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang bisa Jongin kenal selain Sehun. _Namja_ itu tengah merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan Jongin tidak bisa melawan meskipun ia terus mencoba berontak.

Sehun sudah membuka pakaiannya dan Jongin tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari orang-orang yang memegangi tangan dan kakinya.

"Sehun, hentikan atau aku akan berteriak."

"Kau bodoh? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berteriak jika tempat ini ada orang. Disini sangat sepi, nona. Dan kau-" Sehun tertawa sinis demi perasaannya. "Kau sial. Kau sudah membuatku sangat-sangat menginginkanmu dan aku harus mendapatkanmu sekarang juga."

"Sehun, hentikan!"

"Jong, aku mengharapkan ini setiap kali kau memulai hasratku dengan _oral sex_. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya aku harus menahan hal itu setiap hari? Kau harus menyesalinya."

"Jika kau terus memaksakan kehendakmu itu padaku, kau akan menyesalinya." Jongin tidak tau apa yang ia katakan dan mengapa ia sampai mengatakan hal itu. Yang ia tau, Sehun berhenti bergerak.

Pemuda itu memandangi Jongin dengan tatapan heran. Jongin sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Seharusnya ia tidak merasa heran, bukankah Jongin akan di perkosa. Tapi mengapa Sehun merasakan ada suatu hal yang lain yang merasukinya. Seolah-olah, Jongin akan menghantuinya jika Sehun terus melakukan kehendaknya.

"Ya, kau akan menyesalinya."

Sebuah suara membuat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Seorang _namja_ sudah berada di belakangnya, di ambang pintu _van_ yang terbuka.

 _Namja_ itu langsung menyerangnya, memukul Sehun beberapa kali sehingga Sehun tersungkur. Park Chanyeol. Semua _namja_ yang tadinya memegangi tubuh Jongin segera menyeruak turun dari dalam _van_.

Mereka berusaha untuk mengeroyok, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol lebih gesit dan ia berhasil menjauhkan banyak orang. Chanyeol memandangi Jongin sekilas dan kembali berusaha untuk menjatuhkan _namja_ yang lain sambil berteriak.

"Jong, selamatkan dirimu!"

Tapi Jongin tidak bergerak, ia terlalu terkesima. Jongin hanya beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil tanpa niat untuk melarikan diri lebih dulu. Ia masih _shock_ dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika saja Chanyeol tidak datang. Chanyeol sedang menyelamatkannya.

"Kau ini siapa?" Sehun berteriak. "Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan pribadiku."

"Aku calon kakak ipar Jongin. Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur saat adik iparku dalam bahaya."

Sehun berdiri memandangi Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian. Lalu dalam gerakan cepat ia merogoh sebuah pisau lipat di dalam sakunya dan bertindak seolah-olah hendak menghujam Jongin dengan benda itu.

Jongin terlalu terksima untuk mengelak. Ia akan mati? Tapi malaikatnya belum datang. Jongin memejamkan matanya pasrah, tapi sebuah pelukan Chanyeol mengamankannya.

Sehun mungkin sudah melukai punggung Chanyeol. Jongin membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat. Chanyeol baik-baik saja? ia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum.

Sehun berusaha menusuk lagi dengan pisaunya, tapi Chanyeol segera berbalik dan meraih tangannya. Saat itu, Jongin semakin terkesima. Chanyeol punya sebuah tato bergambar sayap di punggungnya dan terlihat jelas di sela sobekan lebar di kemejanya.

 _Tuhan, malaikat untukku. Dia sudah datang?_

"Kau harus menjauhi Jongin. Atau aku akan mematahkan tanganmu ini."

Sehun merasakan nyeri menusuk saat Chanyeol memelintir pergelangan tangannya. Ia juga mulai di rasuki rasa takut. Apaka Chanyeol mafia? Mengapa ia punya tato misterius itu? "Kau gangster?"

"Lalu?"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu adik iparmu lagi."

"Kalau kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, aku kan mencincang tubuhmu. Sekarang pergilah."

Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar menyerah. Pemuda itu segera masuk ke dalam _mini_ _van_ miliknya dan melarikan diri setelah sebelumnya memandang Jongin dengan tatapan aneh.

Ia pasti merasa kesal karena teman-temannya yang lain sudah lari lebih dulu. Hanya karena sebuah tato, seorang penjahat melarikan diri?

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergindik, Jongin menyentuh punggungnya. _Yeoja_ itu menelusuri tato di sana. Chanyeol segera berbalik dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jong?"

"Kau tidak terluka?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bajumu sobek."

"Ya, aku baru membelinya minggu lalu. Kau harus menggantinya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kau tau itu? Ini adalah kemeja kesayanganku."

"Tato itu."

"Ini? Hanya iseng sewaktu remaja. Aku ingin menjalankan operasi _laser_ demi menghapusnya, tapi sayang. Aku menyukainya." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau bagaimana Jong? Baik-baik saja?"

Jongin terdiam sesaat. Lalu menyentuh dadanya. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk. Jongin langsung terduduk di tanah begitu saja. Ia membuat Chanyeol kembali teringat dengan ekspresi sakit yang selalu Jongin tunjukkan. Jongin menekan kuat dadanya.

"Jong, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Jongin memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Ia melepaskan dadanya dan berpidah ke tubuh Chanyeol kedua lengannya melingkari leher Chanyeol erat. "Selamatkan aku." Ujarnya ketakutan. "Selamatkan aku."

Chanyeol memandangi Jongin dengan tatapan kasihan _yeoja_ ini mungkin _shock_ saat dua kejadian naas hampir saja menyentuh hidupnya. Pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan. Ia sangat ketakutan. Chanyeol membelai rambutnya dan mencium bibirnya. Hanya sekilas. Tapi Chanyeol segera menarik diriya dari Jongin. Ia melakukannya?

Astaga. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol mencium adik iparnya? Chanyeol termenung dan tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin terkulai lemah di tanah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun memandangi kamar Jongin. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Chanyeol belum juga menelpon untuk mengabarinya. Apakah _namja_ itu sudah menemukan Jongin? Semenjak _eomma_ tirinya meninggal, Baekhyun selalu memiliki tanggung jawab penuh terhadap Jongin.

Anak itu mungkin tidak merasa nyaman dengan sikapnya, karena itu Jongin selalu berusaha menjauh. Seharusnya Baekhyun lebih banyak belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi ibu. Ia seharusnya bisa mendekati Jongin, bukan malah membuat _yeoja_ itu menjauh darinya.

Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Baekhyun tau kalau itu pasti _appa-_ nya. _Appa-_ nya selalu memeriksa Jongin sebelum tidur. Apa yang akan _appa-_ nya lakukan jika Jongin tidak ada di kamarnya?

"Baekhyun? Kau ada disini?"

Baekhyun segera menutup pintu rapat-rapat lalu berbalik menghadap _appa-_ nya. Ia mengusahakan sebuah senyum yang terbaik yang pernah di milikinya. "Ya, aku baru saja melihat Jongin."

"Apakah dia sudah tidur?"

"Ya, dia sangat nyenyak, _appa_. Sebaiknya kita tidak menganggunya dulu."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat merindukannya hari ini. Tapi baiklah, kau benar. Mungkin dia akan terbangun jika terganggu. Sekarang ayo, _appa_ ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menggapai tangan _appa-_ nya untuk di gandeng. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai besok pagi. Jika sampai besok Chanyeol belum juga memberi kabar tentang Jongin, maka Baekhyun akan melaporkan masalah ini ke polisi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 4**_

 _ **Tuhan, aku ingin berusia tujuh belas tahun selamanya.**_

 _ **Dan aku ingin memiliki kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun.**_

 _ **Kabulkanlah doaku.**_

Sebuah helaan nafas berat mengawali pagi Jongin. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya di sebuah tempat asing. Sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat nyaman.

Jongin berbaring di sebuah ranjang busa yang sangat empuk dan tebal sehingga membuatnya merasa bukan masalah untuk menggeliat dengan sedikit lebih ekstrim.

Semua yang di lihatnya di ruangan ini berwarna putih, Jongin yakin kalau dirinya mungkin sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tidak, di rumah sakit tidak ada ranjang selebar yang di tidurinya sekarang. Tapi ini juga bukan kamarnya.

Jongin duduk untuk berfikir dan sedikit terkesiap saat selimutnya turun dan memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos dari cermin besar yang bersebrangan dengannya.

Dengan cepat ia merespon kalau telah terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya. Jongin meraba tubuhnya di balik selimut dan sama, ia tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Begitu menyentuh daerah sensitifnya, Jongin merasa lega. Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh dengannya.

Ia menghela nafas dan kembali berbaring sambil memandangi atap ruangan itu. Semalam ia hampir saja mengalami kejadian buruk, di perkosa dan di bunuh jika saja tidak ada Chanyeol yang menolongnya.

Otaknya kembali memutar peristiwa saat ia melihat sayap dari punggung Chanyeol, seperti nyata. Sayap itu berkepak-kepak dengan warna putih bercampur keperakan dengan bunyi yang sangat jelas.

Apakah itu pertanda kalau Chanyeol adalah malaikat untuknya? Jongin menyentuh dadanya, semalam ia benar-benar ketakutan sehingga dirinya merasa kalau dadanya sangat sakit, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak dan Jongin takut kalau dirinya akan mati saat itu juga.

Tapi Chanyeol menenangkannya dengan ciuman tadi malam. Ia tersenyum, Chanyeol menciumnya? Jongin di kejutkan oleh bunyi pintu yang di buka. Sebuah klik yang sangat halus mengawalinya dan kemudian Chanyeol masuk membawa segelas susu dan beberapa potong roti panggang lalu meletakkan benda itu di atas meja.

Chanyeol lalu berbalik dan memandangnya dengan senyuman yang biasa. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa merasakan perputaran waktu lagi, seluruh dunia berhenti melakukan apapun agar ia bisa memandangi Chanyeol lebih lama.

 _Tuhan, aku bingung untuk pertama kalinya_

 _Tunas di dalam diriku hampir saja meneteskan madunya_

 _Selembar kelopaknya mulai terbuka_

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" Chanyeol bergumam, tiba-tiba saja _namja_ itu sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh Jongin yang terbuka. "Aku membawamu ke rumahku, harusnya aku membawamu ke rumah sakit tapi kufikir, kau mungkin hanya _shock_ karena kejadian semalam."

Jongin berontak dan melemparkan selimutnya. "Aku tidak suka selimut. Apakah rumahmu tidak punya pendingin ruangan?"

"Air Conditioner itu tidak sehat untuk pernafasan."

"Tapi aku kepanasan." Jongin mengeluh, Chanyeol mengambil kembali selimut dan kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau berkeras menyelimutiku? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku kepanasan? Kau takut tergoda padaku? Bukankah kau sudah melihatku di telanjangi Sehun kemarin?"

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar mengejek. Ia memandangi Jongin seolah-olah anak itu sedang bercanda. "Berapa usiamu? Tentu saja aku tidak akan tergoda pada anak-anak. Karena itu aku berani membuka pakaianmu. Bajumu kotor sekali, aku menemukannya dalam kubangan lumpur dan aku sudah mencucinya. Sebentar lagi kering. Ku kira, mereka akan membuangmu dalam keadaan telanjang disana setelah menghabisimu. Kau beruntung karena aku mengikutimu."

"Tapi tadi malam kau menciumku. Menurutmu itu keberuntungan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu, "Aku melakukan itu untuk menenangkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku tidak mungkin tertarik pada seorang _yeoja_ kecil. Sudah kubilang, kan? Lagipula aku akan menikah dengan kakakmu."

"Jadi bukan masalah kalau aku mengatakan kepada Baekhyun kalau kau menciumku, lalu membuka pakaianku-"

"Kata-katamu akan membuatnya salah paham. Sebaiknya kau rahasiakan masalah ini, demi kebaikan kita bersama. Atau Baekhyun akan membencimu dan aku akan gagal menikah. Aku harap hal buruk seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi, aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan dirimu jika itu sampai terjadi."

Jongin membuang wajahnya sambil berdesis. "Aku akan merahasiakannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Karena kau sudah menolongku. Aku akan menghilangkan cerita tentang ciuman itu dan kau yang membuka pakaiaku. Aku hanya akan mengatakan kepada Baekhyun kalau aku tidur di kamarmu dan aku membuka pakaianku sendiri."

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. "Itu akan memiliki efek buruk yang sama persis."

"Aku tidak perduli. Sekarang aku mau pulang. Kris berjanji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai ketinggalan cerita darinya. Kembalikan pakaianku."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi. Ia memindahkan sarapan yang tadi di bawanya ke atas rajang lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Begitu Chanyeol keluar, Jongin menyentuh roti panggang yang berada dalam sebuah piring keramik dan memakannya dalam gigitan-gigitan kecil.

Setelah itu, Jongin menghabiskan segelas susu daam sekali tegukan. Menu sarapan yang sama dengan yang selalu di dapatkannya di rumah. Park Chanyeol sudah seharusnya melakukan ini mengingat seberapa seringnya Chanyeol sarapan di rumah bersama keluarganya selama enam tahun belakangan.

"Aku tunggu di luar." Chanyeol melemparkan pakaian Jongin tepat mengenai wajahnya lalu menutup pintu.

Jongin mengeluh, ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya secepat mungkin lalu menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya di luar dengan kebingungan sebelumnya karena mencari pintu keluar.

Rumah Chanyeol cukup besar untuk di tinggali oleh dirinya seorang, di dinding sangat banyak foto-fotonya dan Baekhyun seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah di tentukan Tuhan dan di takdirkan untuk bersama.

Jongin tersenyum iri dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu depan rumah itu. Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di atas sebuah sepeda motor.

Jongin mendekatinya dan menyodorkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol. "Tuan Park. Pinjamkan aku uang, biar aku naik taksi saja."

Chanyeol menggeleng lalu meletakkan sebuah helm di tangan Jongin. "Pakai itu dan naiklah. Aku tidak punya uang kas sekarang. Uangku sudah habis karena membayar taksi untuk mengejar mini _van_ pacarmu itu semalam."

Terpaksa Jongin menurut. Ia naik di boncengan Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung _namja_ itu. Disana bunyi kepakan sayap itu berasal, Jongin memejamkan matanya berharap mendengar bunyi itu lagi. Ia terus menanti dan tidak ada sesuatu yang lain yang bisa di dengarnya kecuali desauan angin yang berusaha Chanyeol tembus dengan sepeda motornya. Lama kelamaan Jongin terlelap hinga akhirnya...

"Jong, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai rumah."

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan turun dari boncengan Chanyeol. Ia segera melangkah memasuki rumah dan Chanyeol menyusulnya.

Sudah Jongin duga, Baekhyun segera menyongsongnya dengan ekspresi cemas. _yeoja_ itu menggenggam bahunya erat.

"Jong? Kau baik-baik saja? Darimana saja kau semalaman?"

Jongin menoleh kepada Chanyeol berharap Chanyeol memberikan jawaban ia mencibir dan saat mulut Chanyeol nyaris terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Jongin mendahuluinya. "Aku tidur di rumah temanku, kami mengobrol bersama semalaman, bercerita banyak hal lalu tertidur."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya heran. "Kau punya teman?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga pernah sekolah dan aku punya teman untuk ku kunjungi kalau aku sedang keluar dari rumah ini." Jongin menguap. Lalu, "Aku masih mengantuk, kami mengobrol semalaman suntuk dan baru tidur menjelang pagi. Sekarang aku ke kamarku dulu. Kalian mengobrolah seperti biasa. Tapi panggilkan Kyungsoo dulu untukku, ya?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin membolak-balikkan tubuhnya yang telanjang menghadap cermin. Ia berdesis kesal beberapa kali saat merasakan keputusasaan tentang bentuk tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dirinya anak-anak dan dia tidak tertarik pada anak-anak. Jongin kecewa, ia tidak pernah di tolak dengan alasan itu. Bukankah tujuh belas tahun adalah usia yang pas bagi _yeoja_ untuk di katakan menarik?

Jongin mendengus kesal lalu menempelkan tangan pada payudaranya. Hanya segegnggaman tangan.

"Apa lagi yang membuatmu kurang puas?" Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi duduk di ranjang sambil memandanginya berujar. Jongin membuatnya heran hari ini. Tidak biasanya _yeoja_ itu tidak memiliki kebanggaan terhadap dirinya seperti yang biasa di tunjukkannya.

"Apakah benar aku seperti anak-anak?"

"Kau hanya remaja. Tubuhmu masih akan terus berkembang."

"Aku kecewa melihat tubuhku," Jongin merengut. "Tuan Park mengatakan kalau aku seperti anak-anak."

"Sampai kapanpun baginya kau tetap anak-anak, Jong. Dia mengenalmu sejak usiamu masih sepuluh tahun dan Tuan Park juga melihat bagaimana kau tumbuh. Jadi dia tidak akan pernah mengubah anggapannya kalau kau adalah anak-anak. Belum lagi kau selalu bersikap nakal kepadanya. Dia calon kakak iparmu, bukankah lebih baik jika Tuan Park menganggapmu sebagai anak-anak selamanya? Akan bahaya jika dia menganggapmu sebagai seorang _yeoja_ yang cantik dan seksi."

Jongin mendesah lalu duduk di ranjang sambil membungkus tubuhya dengan selimut. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Jong, boleh aku masuk?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke pintu. Suara Baekhyun menyela percakapan mereka dan Jongin bisa saja menolak untuk di temui oleh Baekhyun seperti biasa.

Tapi sepertinya tidak akan terjadi lagi. Ia memandangi Kyungsoo meminta _yeoja_ itu untuk meninggalkannya dan Kyungsoo sepertinya mengerti.

Kyungsoo bangkit dengan segera dan menyongsong pintu lalu membukanya, ia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun dan membungkuk halus.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia masuk dan menanti Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi lalu menutup pintu. Selang beberapa detik, Baekhyun sudah duduk di sisi ranjang Jongin dan heran saat melihat Jongin menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang tanpa pakaian di balik selimut katun berwarna putih.

"Kau tidak sedang memakai pakaian?" Baekhyun memulai.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku kepanasan."

"Bisa menyalakan pendingin ruangan kan?"

"Air Conditioner tidak baik untuk perkembangan kesehatan remaja sepertiku. Aku akan tidur seperti ini saja dan membuka jendela. Tidak akan ada yang masuk, kan? Bukankah kamarku berada di lantai teratas rumah ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Terserah, lakukanlah apapun yang membuatmu nyaman asalkan kau mengunci pintu kamarmu jika akan tidur tanpa pakaian seperti ini. Kau sudah besar, Jong. Dan kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

Jongin tersenyum. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama. Seperti itukah tubuh dewasa yang di sukai oleh Park Chanyeol. Payudara yang penuh dan pinggul besar. Baekhyun juga cantik jelita dan baik hati. Ia kalah banyak.

Baekhyun menyentuh kepala Jongin saat menyadari kalau anak itu sedang memperhatikan tubuhnya. Ia memandangi Jongin dengan heran. "Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Kau cantik sekali, tubuhmu juga bagus. Aku ingin sepertimu."

"Ini pertama kalinya ku dengar kau mengatakan itu. Aku sangat terkesan, sungguh. Kufikir kau membenciku, makanya terus menjauh. Tapi hari ini kau mengatakan ingin menjadi sepertiku?"

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas menjadi adikmu. Semenjak aku dan Kris datang ke rumah ini, kami merasa kalau kau terlalu hebat untuk menjadi kakak kami. Kau pasti juga tidak ingin hidup dengan adik yang aneh sepertiku."

"Kau tidak aneh, hanya belum dewasa saja." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Ah, Ya. Tadi Chanyeol bilang kalau hari ini seharusnya kalian belajar. Tapi jika kau tidak mau belajar, dia tidak akan memaksa."

"Dia ada dimana?"

"Di ruang tengah. Menanti makan siang, Mau makan siang bersama?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku sudah meminta Kyungsoo membawakan makan siang ke kamarku. Aku juga tidak ingin belajar hari ini. Besok saja."

"Kalau besok, dia akan datang lebih cepat. Itu yang di katakannya."

Jongin diam sebentar memikirkan penawaran itu. Lalu, "Baiklah aku akan belajar hari ini setelah makan siang. Besok Kris akan berangkat ke California dan aku harus mengantarnya."

"Tentang itu, aku dan Chanyeol juga akan ikut mengantarnya. Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Dan lain kali kalau ingin tidur di rumah temanmu lagi katakan dulu padaku, agar aku tidak perlu cemas seperti semalam."

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum. " _Eonni_ , bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakanlah."

"Tubuhmu bagus sekali, bagaimana cara mendapatkannya?"

"Kalau kau ingin punya tubuh yang bagus, makanlah sedikit lebih banyak dari porsimu yang biasa. Jika kau selalu makan sedikit, bagaimana tubuhmu bisa tumbuh dengan baik. Kau bisa melakukannya, Jong, usiamu masih muda dan masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk memiliki bentuk tubuh yang indah seperti milikku. Ah, tidak. Bahkan lebih indah lagi."

"Apakah tuan Park menyukainya?"

"Kau sedang mengatakan apa? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau. Aku sedang dalam masa puberitas tingkat tinggi. Jadi jangan heran kalau aku menanyakan hal seperti itu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. "Dia mengatakan seperti itu. Dia menyukaiku."

"Kau sering bercinta dengannya?"

"Kau menanyakan hal itu tanpa malu-malu, Jong. Apakah ini bagian dari keingintahuanmu lagi?"

Jongin mengangguk.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya lalu menatap Jongin lama. "Belum saatnya kau mengetahui hal seperti ini. Sekarang beristirahatlah, bukannya kau akan belajar setelah makan siang?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Terimakasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini, Jong." Park Chanyeol berkata sambil membuka-buka halaman bukunya mencari materi pelajaran yang tepat untuk hari ini. Ia sama sekali belum menyiapkannya karena keberadaan Jongin di dalam kamarnya semalam.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal saat melihat Jongin duduk di atas mejanya. Sedikit tidak sopan, tapi Chanyeol akan memaafkannya untuk kali ini. "Kufikir kau akan benar-benar mengatakan kepada Baekhyun kalau kau tidur di kamarku dan seterusnya."

Jongin yang memainkan ujung rambutnya memandang Chanyeol sekilas lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada rambutnya lagi. "Kau harus membayar itu degan sesuatu."

"Bukannya kau bilang akan merahasiakannya karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu?"

"Kau sudah menciumku dan melihatku tanpa pakaian, Tuan Park. Maka itulah bayaran untuk menolongku."

Park Chanyeol menggeleng tak habis fikir. Jongin terdengar sangat perhitungan bila ia mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu di _McDonals_ , atau kau lebih suka _Creepers_ , mana yang kau inginkan?"

" _I want to have sex."_ Jongin memandang Chanyeol yang mematung dengan tatapan serius. "Bercintalah denganku, tuan Park."

"Jong?"

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Chanyeol yang kelihatan mulai gugup. "Bukankah kau yang mengatakan padaku agar aku tidak menyerahkan keperawananku kepada sembaragan orang? Aku fikir aku harus praktek untuk mendapatkan pengalaman yang baik. Jadi aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi yang pertama bagiku. Kau pasti sering melakukannya dengan Baekhyun, kan? Kau cukup baik untuk di sebut pria yang berpengalaman? Aku rasa iya, Baekhyun malu-malu saat aku menanyakan hal itu pagi ini. Karena itulah- Aduh!" Jongin mengganti kata-kata selanjutnya dengan keluhan kesakitan karena Chanyeol memukul kepalanya dengan buku tebal yang tadinya di bolak-balik olehnya untuk mencari materi pelajaran.

Chanyeol memandang Jongin dengan senyum dewasanya yang biasa. "Kau tidak seharusnya bercanda seperti itu dengan orang dewasa. Jangan lakukan lagi. _That's a big No._ "

"Tapi aku serius."

"Jongin." Suara Kris yang memanggil-manggil namanya membuat Jongin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia memandangi pintu masuk ruangan yang biasa menjadi kelasnya saat Kris mengulangi panggilanya sekali lagi sebelum mendekat. Kris memeluknya seperti biasa.

"Kau akan belajar?" Kris menatap Jongin yang masih memeluknya. _Yeoja_ itu menengadah dan mengagguk ringan. Kris menoleh kepada Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam adikku sebenar, Chanyeol?"

"Tidak akan lama, kan?"

"Lima belas menit saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu menoleh kepada Jongin dengan tatapan serius. "Segera kemari setelah urusanmu dengan Kris selesai, Jong."

Jongin mencibir. "Aku tidak yakin, aku tidak biasa memakai jam, jadi mungkin saja akan lebih dari lima belas menit."

"Aku akan meminjamkan jam tanganku kalau begitu." Chanyeol melepas jam tangannya dan meraih tangan Jongin untuk memakaikan benda itu.

Jongin terkesima. Sentuhan Chanyeol benar-benar hangat dan membekas di tangannya.

"Jadi kau harus kembali tepat waktu. Besok tidak ada pelajaran, kan? Lebih seriuslah jika ingin lulus secepat mungkin. Atau kau ingin jadi anak-anak selamanya?"

Jongin berdecak. Ia di tolak oleh Chanyeol dan hal itu tidak bisa di pungkiri sudah sangat menyakitinya. Jongin meraih lengan Kris untuk di peluk, ia membuang wajahnya dari Chanyeol dengan perasaan kesal lalu pergi.

Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menyangka mengenai hal ini. Jongin mengajaknya untuk bercinta? Anak itu terlalu bebas berpacaran, dia sudah dirasuki keinginan-keinginan yang mustahil untuk Chanyeol lakukan.

Meskipun sebenarnya, anak seusianya di luar sana mungkin sudah kehilangan keperawanannya sejak lama. Jongin beruntung karena sangat banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Ia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu kepada _yeoja_ kecil yang selalu di kasihinya seperti adiknya sendiri.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

Saya harap kalian semua bukan cuma sekedar membaca dan menikmati fanfic ini, saya harap kalian semua bisa mendapat pelajaran moral di sini tentang; _**Keperawanan itu cuma satu kali kita miliki, jaga dia sebaik-baiknya. Jangan berikan ke sembarang laki-laki. Pastikan suami kalian nantilah yang mendapatkannya. Karena Dia yang paling berhak mendapatkannya.**_

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 _ **Nyun**_ : Terimakasih lho sudah suka sama remake-nya. :D

 _ **geash**_ : Dan ini lanjutannya. :D

 _ **Kai88kim**_ : Iya, Jonginnya mau merasakan yg namanya bercinta. Soal Chanyeol, kamu tunggu kelanjutannya aja ya. :D Soal curhatan saya kemarin, jujur aja setiap hari rasa cinta saya buat mereka semakin menipis. Tapi saya masih merasa gak ikhlas kalo saya ninggalin fandom. Jadi dunia fangirling saya saay ini sedang mengambang, gak jelas.

 _ **dnrkaixo**_ : Bisa jadi ChanKai, bisa jadi juga HunKai. :D Yg saya rasain setiap liat foto-foto, nonton video-video EXO atau dengar lagu-lagu EXO terasa gak sama lagi. Kadang saya ngerasa lelah sama EXO. Mulai dari member yg keluar, skandal Baekhyun dan Kai, belum lagi skandal-skandal lainnya, saya lelah. Tapi saya terlanjur terlalu cinta sama EXO. Dan soal KaiStal, saya angkat tangan lah. Saya -jujur- muak.

 _ **KaiNieris**_ : Saya juga suka banget sama karya-karya Phoebe. :D Tenang aja, fanfic remake ini udah selesai saya kerjain sampai End, tinggal posting aja. :D

 _ **jumeeee**_ : Kris & Jongin adalah saudara tirinya Baekhyun. :D

 _ **vivikim40**_ : Kamu tunggu kelanjutannya aja ya. Kalo saya bilang-bilang disini nanti gak seru. .

 _ **onlysexkai**_ : Tapi kalau karakter Jongin tetap laki-laki, rasanya gak mungkin sama jalan ceritanya. -_-

At last, annyeong~ :D

 _ **Wanna Review? Thanks before. :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once**_

 _ **Original Story Belong To Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Wu Yifan**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin hanya ingin jatuh cinta sebelum ia mati. Ia juga sangat ingin melakukan seks dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar ia cintai walau hanya sekali dalam hidupnya. Tapi akankan Jongin bisa merasakannya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is Remake Novel by Phoebe with the same title.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 6**_

"Kau bisa bantu aku mengantarkan ini kepadanya, kan? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini. Kurasa dia juga tidak mau, makanya hari ini dia hanya menitipi tugas untukku lewat Baekhyun." Jongin memohon kepada Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo mendengus sambil menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius. "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan padanya kali ini?"

"Aku belum siap untuk menceritakannya padamu. Kau bisa mengantarkan ini, kan? Dia pasti sedang menunggu Baekhyun di ruang tengah karena Baekhyun belum pulang kerja. Aku mohon, bantulah aku, ya?"

"Baiklah."

Jongin tersenyum penuh terima kasih. Ia menggenggam jam tangan milik Chanyeol erat-erat dan berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya. Tapi kemudian kakinya tersandung karpet bulu di kamarnya sehingga ia terjatuh.

Jongin terkesiap saat jam tangan itu terlepas dari tangannya, ia segera berdiri dan memandangi jendela. Benda itu tersangkut pada ujung tanaman rambat yang memenuhi tembok rumahnya. "Astaga, bagaimana ini? Jam tangan itu hampir terjatuh."

Kyungsoo mendekat dan menatap arah yang Jongin tunjuk. Jam tangan yang tersangkut itu merosot sedikit demi sedikit dan hampir jatuh. "Kau tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil orang untuk mengambilnya."

"Tidak bisa. Dia bisa saja jatuh sebelum orang-orangmu datang."

"Kau tunggulah disini. Aku akan mencari orang dan akan segera kembali." Kyungsoo berbalik dan hampir saja benar-benar pergi jika saja Jongin tidak memanggilnya lagi. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya kepada Jongin dan memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Kau antarkan tugasku saja. Biarkan aku yang mengusahakannya sendiri."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Hanya jam tangan saja, kau bisa mengambilnya saat dia jatuh dan bisa di perbaiki jika rusak. Tunggu saja dia jatuh dari bawah. Aku pergi dulu."

Jongin hanya memberikan sebuah senyum sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar menghilang meninggalkannya. Ia kembali menoleh ke luar jendela dan memandangi Jam tangan itu dengan seksama. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiarkan benda itu jatuh? Jongin berusaha mengukur jarak jam tangan itu dari jendela kamarnya.

Setelah yakin bahwa posisinya cukup dekat, Jongin berusaha untuk menggapai-gapai benda yang saat ini sangat berharga untuknya. Ia kesulitan dan tidak bisa memungkiri itu tapi Jongin tidak akan menyerah. Gapaian demi gapaian masih berusaha ia ciptakan, terus memanjang-manjangkan tubuhnya sehingga benda itu berhasil di dapatkan dari genggamannya, tapi tiba-tiba...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Park Chanyeol memandangi tugas yang Kyungsoo berikan kepadanya dengan tatapan heran. Jadi Jongin langsung menyelesaikannya? Anak itu sebenarnya adalah gadis yang cerdas. Hanya saja Jongin terlalu suka bermain-main dan sangat malas. Jika ia tekun, Chanyeol percaya bahwa Jongin akan bisa lulus sekolah menengah dalam usia tujuh belas tahun.

Mungkin selama ini Jongin tidak pernah tau kalau Chanyeol memberikannya materi pelajaran satu tingkat di atas materi yang seharusnya Jongin dapatkan. Tapi semua itu berkat Jongin sendiri. Ia selalu bisa membuktikan kalau dirinya cukup bisa di akui dan selalu mengerjakan tugas dengan cepat agar bisa bermain dan bermalas-malasan.

"Dia meminta anda memeriksa isinya." Kyungsoo masih berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol untuk melihat secara langsung apakah Chanyeol memeriksa tugas yang Jongin kerjakan.

"Dia memintamu melaporkan hal itu juga?"

"Ya, dia ingin tau apakah anda memberikan tugas ini secara _professional_ atau hanya karena ingin menghindarinya saja. Saya rasa dia hanya ketakutan kalau anda sedang marah kepadanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai membuka lembaran tugas yang Jongin kerjakan. Ia sudah bisa menebak kalau Jongin bisa menjawab setiap soal dengan sangat baik. Anak itu sudah berhasil dan tidak bisa di ragukan lagi. Chanyeol mungkin tidak perlu memeriksa sampai akhir, tapi Kyungsoo sedang melihatnya dan akan melaporkan cara Chanyeol memeriksa tugas yang di berikannya kepada Jongin. Karena itu Chanyeol memeriksanya sampai di lembaran akhir dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya berdelik.

' _Lets have seks with me. -Jongin"_

Anak itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ia benar-benar serius tentang keinginan seksualnya itu? Chanyeol berdecak lalu memberi nilai di kertas kerja milik Jongin. Ia menoleh kepada Kyungsoo kemudian, "Katakan padanya. _Big no._ "

Kyungsoo mungkin tidak mengerti. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya lalu mendesah menyerah. Ia akan mengatakannya kepada Jongin. _Big no._

Kyungsoo mengayunkan langkahnya menuju lantai atas saat beberapa pelayan mulai membuat gaduh. Ia menoleh untuk memandang Chanyeol yang terlihat kebingungan. Tidak ada seorang pelayanpun yang bisa ditanyai. Kyungsoo mulai didesaki rasa ingin tau dan segera berlari menyusul pelayan yang berlarian. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama atas dasar rasa penasaran yang sama pula.

Semua pelayan itu berkumpul di kamar Jongin, satu persatu dari mereka masuk kesana dan Chanyeol bisa melihat kalau semuanya berkumpul di jendela.

Chanyeol segera menyeruak kerumunan dan melihat ke arah dimana kebanyakan orang memandang. Jongin di bawah sana, terbaring di atas rumput dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga, dia melompat. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk meminta batuan." Kyungsoo mendesah khawatir.

Chanyeol mendengar itu dan merespon secara spontan. "Dia melompat? Karena apa?"

"Dia punya jam tangan, tadi benda itu terlempar keluar jendela dan tersangkut di tanaman rambat itu. Dia pasti terjatuh saat berusaha mengambilnya."

' _Bodoh_.' Chanyeol bergumam dalam hatinya. Ia segera berlari menuju keluar rumah dimana jendela kamar Jongin mengarah ke pekarangan samping. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri dan Chanyeol bisa melihat tangannya yang masih menggenggam jam tangan yang Chanyeol pinjamkan padanya. Untuk itu Jongin melompat? Untuk sebuah jam tangan yang tida ada harganya?

"Jong."

"Mmm." Jongin bergumam. Ia sudah mulai sadar dan memandang Chanyeol dengan mata setengah tertutup, lalu perlahan pandangannya mulai melebar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau terjatuh dari lantai atas."

"Astaga, aku pasti ceroboh. Maafkan aku sudah membuat banyak orang khawatir." Chanyeol menggeram lalu menampar pipi Jongin dengan sangat perlahan.

Ia memandang wajah gadis itu dengan ekspresi kesal yang tak terkira. Jongin terperangah karena tamparan pelan itu. Apa maksud Chanyeol?

"Tuan Park? Kau menamparku?"

"Lain kali jika hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, segera panggil aku untuk membantu. Kalau kau tidak yakin bisa melakukannya sendiri, jangan pernah kau lakukan. Bagaimana bila terjadi apa-apa denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bokongku hanya sakit sedikit."

"Pokoknya jangan pernah mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang seperti ini lagi atau aku akan melemparmu dari atas sebagai gantinya." Chanyeol menyesal tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya. Ia terlalu memperlihatkan isi hatinya kepada Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya berharap Jongin tidak menyadarinya.

Apa yang terjadi? Ia takut kehilangan Jongin. Tadi Chanyeol sudah berfikir berbagai macam hal buruk yang bisa saja menghilangkan nyawa gadis itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia merasa sangat takut saat melihat Jongin yang tidak sadarkan diri dari jendela kamar di lantai atas.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Jongin dan berusaha menggendongnya. Jongin terlihat agak terkejut namun gadis itu merangkul leher Chanyeol erat-erat. Ia hanya memandangi wajah Chanyeol sepuas yang ia bisa lakukan. Jika saja ia tau Chanyeol akan melakukan hal semanis ini untuknya, maka Jongin meyakinkan kalau dirinya bersedia terjatuh berkali-kali dari lantai atas demi bisa berdekatan dengan Chanyeol sedekat ini.

Chanyeol menoleh kepadanya sejenak, Jongin tersenyum saat itu. Chanyeol sangat tampan saat mengkhawatirkannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Dia terjatuh dari lantai dua Nona." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

Bunyi sepatu _high heels_ Baekhyun berketuk-ketuk dalam langkah yang sangat cepat menuju kamar Jongin. Ia sangat khawatir karena Jongin cidera lagi.

Gadis itu tidak bosan-bosannya membuat seisi rumah jantungan dengan tindakannya. Entah kali ini untuk yang ke berapa kali, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendengar bahwa Jongin sampai sempat tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dia ceroboh sekali." Baekhyun berdesis dan menoleh kepada Kyungsoo sekilas. "Kembalilah ke dapur, terima kasih atas informasinya. Dan jangan katakan pada _Appa_ -ku ataupun Kris tentang ini. Mereka bisa meninggalkan segala pekerjaan penting karena khawatir."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menyingkir. Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas dan mulai memelankan langkahnya saat ia hampir medekati pintu kamar Jongin.

Pintu itu sedikit terbuka dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengintip ke dalam. Ia nyaris saja terjatuh lemas melihat pemandangan yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol membiarkan Jongin memeluk tubuhnya. Nafasnya merasa sesak, Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia merasakan cemburu. Sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan Chanyeol kepada Jongin.

"Jong, kau seharusnya berbaring."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jong, kau seharusnya berbaring." Chanyeol ingin melepaskan pelukan Jongin dari tubuhnya. Tapi Jongin menolak. Gadis itu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama. Aku ingin mendengar detak jantungmu. Sebentar lagi." Jongin tau kalau dirinya sudah merasa lebih baik. Tapi ia ingin berdekatan dengan Chanyeol lebih lama. Ia menginginkan Chanyeol untuk selalu berada di sisinya.

Chanyeol sepertinya mengizinkan Jongin untuk berada di sisinya lebih lama. Tubuh Chanyeol yang semula keras perlahan mulai lebih melunak. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya lebih dalam di dada Chanyeol, ia memejamkan matanya.

 _Detakan jarum jam selalu membuatku kediginan._

 _Lalu mengapa detak jantungnya membuatku merasa hangat?_

 _Detakan itu mengalir di sekujur tubuhku._

 _Jantungku dan jantungnya berdetak dalam irama yang sama._

 _Seolah-olah kami telah menyatu menjadi orang yang sama._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin merasakan suasana yang dingin kali ini. Di meja makan, ia hanya melihat Baekhyun tanpa _Appa_ -nya dan Kris seperti biasa. Baekhyun tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sehingga ia merasa kalau suasana yang dingin menyelubungi ruang makan bisa saja membuatnya mati beku.

Meskipun Jongin selalu menjauh dari Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah merasakan ada tembok besar menghalangi mereka berdua seperti saat ini. Baekhyun bertindak seolah-olah tidak sadar dengan keberadaannya.

" _Appa_ dan Kris belum pulang?"

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas makannya dengan tiba-tiba lalu memandang Jongin dengan tatapan dingin. Hanya sesaat, karena dirinya kembali memandang Jongin seperti biasa.

Mungkin dia hanya salah paham dengan apa yang di lihatnya tadi. Jongin tidak mungkin berusaha merebut Chanyeol darinya, kan?

" _Appa_ dan Kris makan di luar. Mereka harus menyiapkan data yang akan Kris bawa ke California. Kurasa mereka mungkin akan pulang larut." Jongin mengangguk lalu kembali menyuap makanannya.

"Jong."

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanmu segera?"

Jongin berhenti mengunyah. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin menyimpan ini. Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengatakan semuanya kepadamu. Aku melihat kau dan Chanyeol berpelukan sore ini, dan aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku merasa sangat cemburu. Aku tau kalau kau tidak mungkin berniat buruk dengan Chanyeol, kan? Tapi tolonglah. Berusaha untuk tidak mendekati Chanyeol lagi aku takut membencimu karena ini."

Jongin menghempaskan Sendok dan garpunya. "Kau ingin aku menjauhi Kekasihmu? Kau bertindak seolah-olah aku merebut semua milikmu selama ini. Kau melarangku pergi ke sekolah, Kau melarangku untuk berlari, memanjat pohon, kau tidak memperbolehkanku melakukan banyak hal. Kau bahkan tidak memperbolehkanku mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk belanja ke _super market_. Kenapa kau harus mengatur hidupku?"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu. Kau yang paling tau bagaimana keadaan dirimu, kau tidak cukup sehat untuk melakukan itu semua. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain sampai kami mendapatkan donor jantung untukmu."

Nafas Jongin berhenti, ia merasakan kalau dadanya sakit lagi, untungnya hanya sesaat. Ia tahu kalau kehidupannya semakin menipis, bertahun-tahun dan donor jantung itu belum juga di dapatkan.

Tahun ini harusnya adalah tahun terakhir Jongin di dunia ini jika keluarganya belum mendapatkan jantung untuknya. Lalu mengapa Jongin tidak merasa dibiarkan bebas untuk menikmati hidupnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa waktu lagi? Baekhyun bertindak seolah-olah dia adalah seorang pelindung padahal ia sedang menyiksa. Jongin benci kepadanya.

"Aku benci padamu." Dan Jongin memutuskan untuk berlari kekamarnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun yang terus berteriak kalau ia melakukan semua itu demi kebaikan Jongin. Baekhyun berbohong, itu sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan kebaikan.

Jongin membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras lalu menguncinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal. Ia terisak beberapa lama hingga Jongin merasa detakan jam di sisinya terasa semakin jelas.

Jam tangan milik Chanyeol, Jongin sama sekali belum mengembalikannya. Ia meraihnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin menciumnya dengan perasaan sedih yang berlipa ganda. Ia menyentuh tubuhnya

dengan benda itu, lalu membelai daerah sensitifnya dengan jam tangan yang terasa sangat dingin. Lama kelamaan Jongin mulai mendesah, ia sedang bermasturbasi.

 _Aku hanya ingin merasakan hidup_

 _Ingin di izinkan untuk merasakan cinta itu Tuhan,_

 _Tunas di dalam diriku sudah meneteskan madunya_

 _Ia hanya menunggu waktu_

 _Untuk mekar dengan sangat indah_

Jongin mengerang, ia sudah mencapai puncak harapannya. Tapi mengapa Jongin sama sekali tidak merasa lega? Ia merasa menyesal dan akhirnya tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

Hari ini, malam ini, ia merasa sangat kotor dan hina. Karena mencintai Chanyeol? Karena melukai Baekhyun? Atau karena berharap bisa memiliki Chanyeol dan menjadi satu dengannya? Jongin tau kalau itu adalah dosa.

Tapi hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, kan? Jika saja Tuhan mengizinkannya untuk hidup lebih lama. Jongin berjanji tidak akan meminta izin untuk melakukan sebuah dosa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 7**_

 _ **Tuhan, aku bergantung kepadamu,**_

 _ **Tolong kabulkan harapanku.**_

 _ **Aku tidak meminta untuk bisa memilikinya**_

 _ **Aku tidak meminta diberikan hidup yang lebih lama**_

 _ **Hanya izinkanlah aku untuk bisa menjadi satu dengannya**_

 _ **Sekali saja.**_

Jongin menulis sebuah pesan dengan penuh konsentrasi. Ia menulisnya untuk Park Chanyeol, hanya satu kalimat sebagaimana pesan yang pernah di selipkannya dalam lembar tugas.

' _I want to Have seks with you. Please... -Jongin_.'

Seharusnya Jongin bisa mengatakannya secara langsung jika saja Baekhyun tidak mengawasinya kali ini.

"Kau akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat, Jong. Aku rasa kau akan bisa mengikuti ujian akhir bulan ini."

Jongin mengangguk lemah. "Daftarkanlah aku. Aku akan ujian akhir bulan ini. Setelah itu aku akan pergi dan mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi."

"Kata-katamu mengerikan sekali. Aku bersumpah, kau membuatku merinding." Chanyeol bergumam pelan sambil menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang mungkin juga merasakan kengerian yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol rasakan saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Jongin. "Kalau begitu segeralah selesaikan tugasmu karena aku harus segera meletakkan buku-buku ini kembali di perpustakaan rumahmu."

Jongin mengeluh, ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan memberikan tugas dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak seolah-olah ini adalah tugasnya yang terakhir. Jongin tidak bisa merasakan konsentrasi yang penuh saat mendengar obrolan mesra Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Dulu dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia saat ini merasa sangat cemburu. Ia hanya mencoret-coret lembar kerjanya dengan jawaban yang

Jongin sendiri tidak bisa meyakini kebenarannya. Ia bersumpah kalau hatinya merasakan sakit, Jongin ingin segera pergi. Jika Chanyeol menolaknya lagi ia ingin segera mati dan menghilang dari dunia ini.

 _Tolonglah Tuhan, wujudkan harapanku._

Jongin menyelesaikan tugasnya dan menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun di dekat pintu masuk. Chanyeol memandangnya sejenak lalu menunjuk meja

miliknya seolah-olah sedang memberi tahu kepada Jongin kalau ia bisa meletakkan tugasnya di atas meja bila sudah menyelesaikannya.

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas, sakit. Ia ingin meletakkan kertas pesannya di atas meja bersama tugasnya. Tapi melihat Chanyeol berdiri membelakangi pintu, Jongin mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menoleh kepada Chanyeol dan bergumam parau. "Tuan Park, aku sudah boleh kembali ke kamarku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sejenak lalu kembali mengobrol bersama Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya. Jongin semakin putus asa. Ia berjalan pelan menuju keluar ruangan itu. Saat berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menyelipkan kertas pesannya di tangan Chanyeol yang menyilang di belakang punggungnya.

Ia semakin menunduk saat Chanyeol terdiam sejenak dan berusaha menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kepada Jongin yang berdiri di belakangnya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol mengganggam kertas itu dan meremasnya seolah-olah benda itu adalah sampah. Jongin menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

 _Tolonglah, Tuhan_

 _Tolong wujudkan keinginanku_

 _Tolonglah..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ o ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menunggu Chanyeol di perpustakaan rumahnya di lantai atas. Ia berdiri di dekat meja yang menghadap ke jendela dan memandangi pucuk pohon yang melambai-lambai di luar sana.

Jongin sudah menanti Chanyeol terlalu lama. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan pernah datang ke perpustakaan seperti yang katakannya tadi.

Mungkin Chanyeol malah pergi bersama Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas berat. Apakah Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan harapannya?

"Jong?"

Jongin menoleh, Chanyeol datang dan berdiri di belakang pintu yang tertutup. Ia sangat senang, meskipun perasaannya juga teriris mengingat kedekatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sepanjang pelajaran tadi. "Aku menunggumu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau tidak melihat pesanku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku melupakannya. Kau butuh bantuanku?"

Jongin mengangguk, ia merasa sesak dan selanjutnya suara yang keluar dari mulutnya bergetar hebat. "Tuan Park. Tolong jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak perduli lagi."

Jongin mulai membuka pakaiannya dan ia sudah berhasil membuat Chanyeol membeku. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu tertimpa masalah, aku berjanji. Aku juka tidak akan meminta dirimu untuk menikahiku. Tapi ku mohon, bercintalah denganku."

"Jong-"

"Tolonglah, lindungi aku dengan sayapmu."

 _Aku sama seperti gadis yang lainnya_

 _Aku ingin di sentuh oleh orang yang aku cintai_

 _Aku ingin orang yang aku cintai itu mengubahku_

 _Dari seorang gadis menjadi seorang wanita._

"Aku sangat ingin bercinta denganmu." Jongin mulai meneteskan air mata seolah-olah dirinya bisa mati jika tidak melakukan ini.

Gadis itu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menelisipkannya di bagian sensitifnya, di antara kedua pahanya, Chanyeol berusaha menarik tangannya tapi Jongin menggenggamnya dengan kuat sehingga menimbulkan gesekan disana. Ia sudah berhasil membuat Jongin mendesah karena sentuhannya.

"Jong, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu denganmu."

"Tolonglah, Ini mungkin kesempatanku yang terakhir. Aku tidak mungkin bisa merasakan ini jika kau tidak melakukannya kali ini. Aku akan membuatmu puas meskipun kau menginginkanku melakukan itu dengan mulutku."

Chanyeol menarik tangannya secara paksa dan memeluk Jongin erat-erat. "Cukup. Aku sudah mengerti. Jong, kau tau lubang di belakang _Synagogue_ kan? Aku menunggumu di sisi luarnya malam ini, jam sembilan. Aku harap kau tidak terlambat sama sekali. Aku menunggumu." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri. Gadis itu termenung. Itu berarti Chanyeol bersedia melakukannya? Park Chanyeol bersedia bercinta dengannya? Jongin memegangi dadanya. Ia bingung dengan perasaanya saat ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 8**_

 _ **Aku ingin hidup**_

 _ **Aku ingin mengalami percintaan yang membuat jantungku berdetak kencang**_

 _ **Tuhan, tolong jaga aku**_

 _ **Sebelum akhirnya jantungku benar-benar berhenti berdetak suatu saat nanti**_

Jongin merasakan pipinya mulai memanas mengenang apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan Chanyeol malam ini. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya dengan perasaan yang berbagai rupa.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kepada Jongin dari atas sepeda motornya. Ia menyodorkan helm untuk segera di pakai. Jongin termenung sesaat dan memandang Chanyeol sambil memegangi pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja."

"Kalau begitu, bisa aku minta sebuah ciuman sebagai permulaan?"

Chanyeol memandangi wajah Jongin yang tampak berbinar-binar. Gadis itu berdandan malam ini, sangat manis. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, mengapa Jongin tiba-tiba menjadi sangat menarik sedangkan Chanyeol tau kalau tidak ada yang mungkin terjadi di antara mereka.

Hubungan mereka mustahil dan itu nyata. Ia melambaikan tangannya meminta Jongin untuk mendekat. Setelah gadis itu mendekat kepadanya, Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Jongin dan menengadah menanti Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya. Jongin seolah mengerti, ia membungkuk dan membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya beberapa saat.

"Sekarang pakai helm-mu dan kita akan segera berangkat."

Jongin mematuhi segala perintah Chanyeol, ia memakai helmnya dengan hati-hati. Rambutnya yang sebahu di bungkus rapi di dalam helm itu.

Lalu Jongin duduk di belakang Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol melajukan sepeda motornya dan membawa Jongin menjauh dari rumah. Semakin menjauh menuju perjalanan yang sangat panjang.

 _Tuhanku, yang memiliki rahmat_

 _Dimana segala kemuliaan ada padamu_

 _Ampunilah dosa kami_

 _Saat ini, hingga detik menjelang kematian nanti_

 _Dan berkatilah aku_

Pantai yang sangat sepi setelah menempuh berjam-jam pelajaran. Jongin memandangi Jam tangan Chanyeol yang di kenakannya. Sudah tengah malam. Ia turun dari sepeda motor dengan perasaan terkesima.

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin melihat pantai semenjak _eomma_ -nya menikah dengan _Appa_ -nya yang sekarang, juga semenjak namanya dan Kris menyandang nama Kim.

Sangat terang benderang di sinari cahaya bulan, sangat indah dan romantis. Chanyeol menghentikan bunyi sepeda motornya dan duduk di atasnya. Ia memandangi Jongin yang tiba-tiba juga memandangnya.

"Kau ingin duduk? Duduklah disini." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bangku sepeda motornya. Ia meminta Jongin untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Jongin gemetar, ia ingin tenang tapi tidak bisa setenang dirinya menghadapi Sehun ataupun kekasih-kekasihnya sebelum ini. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin merasa sangat gugup. Padahal ia sudah mencuci rambutnya dan meyakinkan kalau tubuhnya cukup wangi. Ia juga memakai pakaian dalam terbaiknya saat ini.

Malam ini, Jongin mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang gadis yang normal, berdekatan dengan orang yang dicintainya, lalu menghabiskan malam bersama.

Ia melangkah perlahan dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, berharap Chanyeol merangkul pinggangnya seperti tadi, saat mereka berciuman. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya ke dalam dua belah saku celananya.

' _Tidak masalah, apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan menyesal_.' Jongin bergumam dalam hati.

"Jong, kau mau kopi?"

Jongin menggeleng. Ia tau Chanyeol hanya berbasa-basi. Tempat se-sepi ini tidak ada penjual kopi sama sekali. Chanyeol hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana beku di antara mereka.

"Atau kita pergi nonton saja?"

"Ini sudah tengah malam. Kau ingin aku menonton tontonan dewasa?" Jongin tersenyum. "Disini saja juga tidak masalah."

"Kau mau-" Chanyeol diam sebentar, ia sedang memikirkan akan mengatakan hal apa. "Kau mau pulang, Jong?"

"Kita baru saja sampai."

"Tapi ini jam mu tidur kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah yang besar jika aku tidak tidur semalam saja."

"Jong-"

"Kau bingung untuk memulai?" Jongin kehabisan kesabaran. "Tuan Park. Ayo kita mulai sekarang juga. Aku sudah bersiap-siap. Aku tidak bisa menunggunya lebih lama lagi."

"Jong, aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu."

Jongin terdiam. Dia tidak ingin bercinta dengan Jongin? Lalu untuk apa Chanyeol membawanya pergi jauh dari rumah? "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?"

 _Kenapa kau..._

"Kau sangat memaksa saat itu, Kau tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku. Karena itu aku fikir kau perlu suasana yang nyaman untuk berbicara jauh dari rumah."

"Tapi tadi kau menciumku, kan?"

"Itu hanya salam, seperti yang sebelumnya. Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti yang kau harapkan sekarang. Tidak, kita bahkan tidak mungkin melakukan ini selamanya. Pernikahanku dan Baekhyun semakin dekat. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun, kau juga kan? Dia sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku tidak memintamu membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Baekhyun. Aku hanya berharap bisa menyatu denganmu."

"Suatu saat nanti, kau akan menemukan orang yang benar-benar siap berada disisimu. Orang yang selalu ada saat kau merasa kesusahan. Orang yang benar-benar melindungimu dan dia lebih berhak untuk itu."

"Tapi kau juga sudah menyelamatkanku, Kau juga melindungiku." Jongin mulai menangis. Ia sangat kecewa dengan apa yang terjadi malam ini. Chanyeol benar-benar mematahkan harapannya. "Kau punya sayap, kan? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melindungiku sekali lagi? Aku hanya ingin kau melindugi keperawananku dengan itu. Setelah ini aku bisa melakukannya dengan laki-laki manapun."

"Kau berfikir begitu? Kalau kau hanya berfikir bercinta sebagai permulaan, maka kau sudah salah paham. Seharusnya bercinta sebagai satu-satunya, Jong."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Aku merasakan apa yang kucari selama ini dari banyak laki-laki. Aku menemukannya padamu."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. "Aku-" Haruskah ia mengatakannya? "Aku juga merasakan hal aneh seperti itu belakangan ini. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menuruti kehendakku. Jika aku melakukan ini, aku akan menyakitimu. Tuhan tidak akan memaafkan kita untuk ini. Kau tau kalau ini terlarang dalam agama kita?"

Jongin menyeka air matanya. Perasaannya mulai mereda. Ya, ini adalah dosa, dan dosa tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi pahala apapun alasannya.

Isakannya mulai tenang. Jongin membuka pakaiannya pelan-pelan dan bergumam dingin saat angin menyentuh tubuhnya yang telanjang. Chanyeol tidak bisa bergerak, ia benar-benar harus menahan nafas menatap gadis kecil yang di kenalnya berbuat seperti itu.

"Jong, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus berdoa dengan hati yang suci. Aku akan berdoa untuk kita." Jongin memaksakan sebuah senyum sebelum ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas pasir dan berdoa sambil memejamkan mata. "Tuhanku, pemilik rahmat. Tuhan yang memiliki ampun, juga cahaya kebahagiaan."

Chanyeol benar-benar membeku. Gadis itu terlihat sangat tulus, suci dan astaga, tidak ada sebaris fikiran kotorpun terbersit di otaknya saat melihat Jongin berdoa dalam keadaan telanjang.

Gadis itu begitu berpendar-pendar. Sangat cantik dan mempesona. Ia seperti bidadari kecil yang di terangi cahaya purnama. Tidak, sinar Jongin adalah sinar dari dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu bahkan bersinar lebih terang dari purnama di atas sana.

Chanyeol memandangi langit yang di penuhi ribuan pendar bintang. Mengapa tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi sangat indah. Mengapa baru sekarang Chanyeol menyadari betapa indahnya dunia dan segala isinya?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 9**_

Chanyeol memandangi Jongin dengan sebuah senyum. Anak itu sangat khawatir dengan hasil ujian akhirnya. Ia membuka amplop dengan wajah yang tanpa darah seolah-olah hasil yang buruk bisa menghilangkan nyawanya.

Jongin membuka amplop keputusan hasil ujiannya dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Ia juga membuka lipatan demi lipatan amplopnya dengan sangat perlahan lalu memandangi isinya dengan tatapan terkesima.

Sesaat kemudian ia melopat-lompat karena merasa sangat senang. "Aku lulus. Yeah. Aku lulus."

"Kau beruntung, bisa meyelesaikan sekolah lebih cepat di bandingkan teman-teman lain yang seusia denganmu."

"Ya, aku beruntung."

"Kau akan melanjutkan kemana? Setelah ini kau bisa mendaftar kuliah, kan?"

Jongin berhenti melompat lalu berfikir lama. "Aku tidak tau. Tidak pernah terfikir untuk melanjutkan pendidikan yang seperti apa setelah ini. Kufikir aku akan belajar denganmu selamanya."

"Apakah kau tidak punya mimpi?"

"Seperti bercinta denganmu?"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah. Meskipun Jongin tidak memaksa seperti dulu tapi dia tidak pernah melunturkan niatnya untuk bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Jongin seringkali mengungkapkan keinginannya dan ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol berfikir panjang beberapa kali. Tapi tetap saja akhir dari fikirannya adalah tidak. Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu kepada gadis yang seharusnya menjadi adik iparnya.

Jongin kembali melompat- lompat sambil bergumam. "Aku tau kalau kau tidak bisa menyakiti Baekhyun. Kau selalu mengatakan itu. Tapi aku harap, jika tuhan memberiku usia yang panjang. aku bisa melihat kau memandangku dengan penuh cinta. Aku harap Tuhan memperpanjang waktu kehidupanku di dunia."

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia selalu di dera perasaan ngeri setiap kali Jongin mengatakan hal seperti itu. Gadis itu bertindak seolah-olah dia akan mati secepat angin berhembus.

Tapi perasaan takut Chanyeol mulai lenyap saat melihat betapa bahagianya Jongin yang melompat-lompat sambil memandangi surat pemberitahuan kelulusannya. Ia terlihat sangat riang, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia melihat Jongin secara khusus semenjak malam itu.

Terkadang ia menyesal terlahir lebih dulu dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun lebih dulu. Ia mungkin akan sangat bahagia bisa menjadikan Jongin miliknya tanpa harus menyakiti orang lain.

"Aduh!" Jongin terjatuh, ia duduk di lantai sambil memegangi dadanya dan menekannya kuat-kuat.

Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat khawatir. Setiap kali ia melihat Jongin bersikap seperti itu perasaan khawatirnya tidak bisa di tahan lagi untuk muncul ke permukaan, terlebih semenjak malam itu. Kejadian indah saat itu benar-benar membuat kekhawatiran Chanyeol menjadi lebih berlipat-lipat.

Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di hadapan Jongin dengan ekspresi cemas. Ia menggenggam bahu Jongin erat dan mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan.

"Ada apa, Jong? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Jongin memandangnya dengan ekspresi kesakitan lalu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dengan cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian Jongin berhasil menyelimuti bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya. Hangat dan manis.

Chanyeol terkejut dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin. Gadis itu mungkin mengerti dengan keheranan Chanyeol padanya, ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. "Kau main-main? Aku benar-benar khawatir. Bercandamu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku hanya ingin berdekatan denganmu. Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku, kan? Kita memiliki perasaan yang sama. Lalu apa salahnya kita menikmatinya beberapa saat saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum, hanya sebentar saja. Ia akan menikmati perasaannya kepada Jongin sebentar saja. Chanyeol memulai lebih dulu, ia mencium Jongin dengan sangat perlahan. Merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya saat merasakan liat bibir gadis kecil yang mengisi sebagian hatinya.

Mereka berciuman lama, benar-benar lama. Ia membuat Jongin merasakan getaran yang hebat terjadi padanya. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin berciuman dengan perasaan cinta. Sangat dahsyat dan luar biasa.

 _Tuhanku, yang memiliki rahmat_

 _Dimana segala kemuliaan ada padamu_

 _Ampunilah dosa kami_

 _Saat ini, hingga detik menjelang kematian nanti_

 _Dan berkatilah aku_

Jongin mulai berdesah di kedalaman ciuman Chanyeol. Ia menyentuh dadanya sekali lagi, masih sakit. Tapi Chanyeol berhasil membuat Jongin tidak merasakan sakit itu lagi.

Jongin melupakan segalanya saat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan melupakan dirinya sendiri. Yang di ingatnya hanya perasaan yang membuncah. Satu lagi kelopak tunas yang ada di dalam dirinya terbuka. Ia akan segera mekar dengan indahnya.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol mengenal suara itu. Suara Baekhyun. Ia segera menjauh dari Jongin dan bangkit menatap Baekhyun yang melangkah dengan sangat perlahan mendekatinya.

"Kau benar-benar bertindak seperti ini, Chanyeol? Dia adikku."

"Tidak," Jongin menyela. "Jangan salahkan dia. Aku yang memintanya melakukan itu."

"Kau?"

"Aku merasa sakit dan dia berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit itu-"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras untuk Jongin dan memandangnya penuh dengan kebencian. "Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini, Jong? Kau tau kalau Chanyeol dan aku akan segera menikah? Kau bertindak sama murahannya dengan _Eomma_ -mu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut Chanyeol dariku. Tidak akan pernah. Kecuali aku mati."

"Lalu bagaimana bila aku yang mati?!" Jongin menangis lagi. Ia segera melarikan diri melewati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan sangat terluka. Jongin membanting pintu yang dilewatinya sekuat tenaga sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang.

Baekhyun menyesal mengatakan itu. Ia sangat cemburu dan kecemburuan sudah membuatnya menyakiti Jongin. Tidak seharusnya ia berfikir negatif tentang anak itu. Jongin mengagumi Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengetahui hal itu.

Seharusnya Baekhyun memberikan pengertian, bukan menyakitinya. Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol dan bergumam halus. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau dirinya mencintai Jongin. Jika saja ia menolak, maka ciuman itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Aku menyakitinya lagi. Akhirnya aku tau mengapa Jongin tidak bisa dekat denganku. Aku masih menganggapnya musuh karena membenci _Eomma_ -nya yang menggantikan _Eomma_ -ku. Aku tidak benar-benar menyayanginya." Baekhyun mulai terisak. "Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Aku sudah berusaha Chanyeol, tapi-"

"Nona!" Kyungsoo menghentak pintu yang tertutup dengan keras sehingga seluruh perhatian Baekhyun terpusat kepadanya. "Nona muda terjatuh. Maksudku, ia jatuh begitu saja saat berlarian di halaman samping. Saya rasa dia berusaha untuk mencapai _Synagogue_. Tapi dia terkapar di halaman begitu saja."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun spontan berlarian menuju halaman L samping dimana beberapa orang pelayan mengelilingi Jongin sambil berusaha membangunkannya.

Chanyeol tak menyangka ia akan melihat hal seperti ini lagi. Jongin tidak sadarkan diri di atas rerumputan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

 _Tuhan, Aku masih ingin hidup_

 _Berikanlah aku waktu beberapa lama lagi_

 _Aku berjanji tidak akan mendekati Chanyeol lagi_

 _Aku tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To be Continued ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 _ **Guest**_ : ChanKai? Semoga aja ya. :D

 _ **jumeeee**_ : Nanti kamu akan tahu alasan Jongin bersikap seperti itu. :D

 _ **vivikim404**_ : Benar. Keperawanan hanya untuk suami. :D Penasaran kan Jonginnya kenapa? :D

 _ **Nyun**_ : Chanyeol type idaman? Saya gak yakin kamu masih bilang seperti itu nanti. :D Remake Venus akan di update secepatnya. :D Dan terimakasih. Mungkin aja ini ChanKai mungkin juga ini HunKai bahkan mungkin KrisKai. :D

 _ **geash**_ : Ini remake novel milik Phoebe dengan judul yang sama. :D

 _ **deathangel94**_ : Awalnya juga saya suka karakter Nick, tapi semakin kesini saya lebih suka karakter Rex yang bertanggungjawab. :D Soal Salah, chapter 2, 3, dan 4 nya masih progress. Harap tunggu sebentar lagi. :D

 _ **dnrkaixo**_ : Semangat ya, walaupun kita cuma fans, tanpa EXO-L, EXO bukan apa-apa. :D

 _ **nabilapermatahati**_ : Mungkin aja ini HunKai tapi bukan gak mungkin ini ChanKai. :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once**_

 _ **Original Story Belong To Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Wu Yifan**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin hanya ingin jatuh cinta sebelum ia mati. Ia juga sangat ingin melakukan seks dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar ia cintai walau hanya sekali dalam hidupnya. Tapi akankan Jongin bisa merasakannya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is Remake Novel by Phoebe with the same title.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nafas Chanyeol sesak mengetahui kenyataan itu. Ternyata Jongin punya penyakit jantung? Ia terlalu muda untuk memiliki penyakit seperti itu. Semula Chanyeol kira, selama ini Jongin hanya berpura-pura sakit, tapi ternyata dia benar-benar sakit.

Jadi semua ekspresi kesakitannya selama ini bukan sandiwara? Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak sembarangan menduga, padahal Chanyeol selalu merasa khawatir setiap kali Jongin kesakitan. Ia seharusnya menyadari itu.

"Aku takut kehilangan Jongin." Baekhyun berdesis. "Aku menyesali kata-kataku hari ini, Tuhan. Jika saja aku tau kalau begini jadinya. Aku bahkan rela menyerahkan Chanyeol untuknya bila Jongin benar-benar menginginkannya. Sembuhkan dia. Tuhan, selamakan dia."

Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya. Jika saja ia tau kalau akan begini jadinya, maka Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menolak permintaan Jongin untuk bercinta dengannya. Mungkin Chanyeol akan bersikap sedikit egois untuk menikmati cintanya dengan Jongin meskipun hanya sementara.

" _Tolonglah, Ini mungkin kesempatanku yang terakhir. Aku tidak mungkin bisa merasakan ini jika kau tidak melakukannya kali ini."_

Jongin pernah mengatakan itu. Seharusnya Chanyeol menyadari sinyal yang Jongin berikan. Jongin hanya ingin merasakan cinta itu di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya.

Chanyeol menyesalinya. Ia menyesali segala sikap dan penolakannya kepada gadis itu, ia menyesalinya. Sekarang tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu keputusan Tuhan, Gadis yang nakal itu sudah koma selama dua hari. Ia berada di antara hidup dan mati.

Jongin mungkin belum ingin mati, ia masih mempertahankan jantungnya untuk terus berdetak meskipun jantung itu tidak sanggup melakukannya tanpa bantuan alat-alat medis.

Begitu mengetahui kabar tentang Jongin, _Appa_ nya dan Kris benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasi saat berada di kantor. Mereka hanya akan tenang bila duduk di samping ranjang Jongin dan berbicara dengannya. Chanyeol seringkali melakukan hal yang sama.

Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan perasaan Baekhyun, ia hanya takut kehilangan Jongin. "Jong, bangunlah. Jika kau bangun, aku akan segera mengabulkan permintaanmu. Aku berjanji akan melakukan itu."

Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Jongin lalu menciumnya. "Bangunlah, Jong. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Kau boleh berlari, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan menghalanginya. Aku berjanji, Jong. Tolonglah aku, aku akan menderita jika tidak mendengar maafmu."

"Kabar gembira." Kris tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu ruang rawat dengan bunyi yang sangat keras. "Ada pasien yang meninggal hari ini-terlalu kejam memang mengatakan bahwa kematian orang lain adalah kabar gembira-tapi keluarganya setuju untuk menyumbangkan jantungnya kepada Jongin. Semoga saja cocok, semoga saja Jongin bisa menerima jantung itu."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang dengan ekspresi lega. Kris segera menyongsong adiknya dan membelai kepalanya. "Jong, semua orang mengharapkan kesembuhanmu. Maka sembuhlah, Aku akan menjadikanmu ratu jika kau bisa sembuh."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 10**_

' _Jong, aku akan memberikan Chanyeol untukmu. Bangunlah_.' Suara Baekhyun.

' _Jong, segeralah buka matamu, aku sangat merindukanmu_.' Suara Chanyeol

' _Ayolah, sayang aku akan menghajar siapaun yang menyakitimu. Setelah ini kau tidak boleh terluka lagi. Cepatlah bangun.'_ Suara Kris

' _Sayang, Cepatlah bangun. Tuhan sudah memberimu jantung baru dan kau harus sehat dengan itu. Jangan kecewakan orang yang memberikan jantungnya untukmu.'_ Suara _Appa_.

Jongin bisa mendengar semuanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa bangun meskipun ingin bangun. Selama ini ia mendengar janji-janji yang sangat indah jika dirinya bisa segera bangun. Tapi Tuhan belum menghendakinya untuk bangun. Jongin belum bisa membuka matanya.

' _Tuhan, sembuhkan dia. Aku ingin dia tetap hidup meskipun aku tidak mungkin bersamanya Ada Appaku di dalam dirinya Dan ku harap Appaku akan menjaganya seperti dia menjagaku selama hidupnya_.'

Jongin tertegun. Doa itu dari siapa? Siapa yang mendoakannya dengan ungkapan tulus itu?

Astaga, Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. _Appaku ada di dalam dirinya?_ Orang itu pastilah keluarga dari orang yang mendonorkan jantung untuknya.

Jongin belum bisa melihatnya, tapi ia menyayanginya. Menyayangi orang yang berdoa untuknya setiap malam. doa yang sangat tulus yang tidak pernah di dapatinya selama ini.

' _Tuhan, aku tau kalau diriku penuh dosa. Tapi aku ingin bagian dari Appaku tetap hidup. Bantu dia menerima jantung Appaku. Bantu dia, Tuhan. Aku akan menjaganya jika dia terbangun nanti. Aku akan terus mengawasinya meskipun dari jauh.'_

' _Tuhan, lihat dia, begitu cantik. Tapi wajahnya sangat pucat. Kapan aku bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya?'_

' _Tuhan, lindungi dia, perhatikan dia. Berilah dia kehidupan yang seharusnya di_ _miliki oleh Appaku.'_

' _Kapan dia akan sadar? Kapan kau mengizinkannya untuk membuka mata? Aku ingin dia tersenyum, aku ingin melihatnya tertawa. Aku akan menghapus air matanya jika ia menangis.'_

Jongin menghela nafas dalam. Ia menyukai setiap doa yang orang itu panjatkan untuknya. Jongin ingin membuka mata dan melihatnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Dia masih belum bisa membuka matanya. Tuhan masih belum mengizinkannya untuk membuka mata.

Jongin harus segera sembuh, ia harus berjuang untuk bisa melihat orang itu. Siapa dia?

 _Tuhan, izinkan aku membuka mata._

 _Aku ingin melihatnya dan berterima kasih._

 _Karena dia sudah berbaik hati merelakan Appanya._

 _Menjadi perantaramu untuk memberikanku hidup._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Belum ada tanda-tanda sejauh ini." Dokter bergumam kepada seluruh keluarga Kim yang berkumpul di ruang rawat saat ia memeriksa keadaan Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dia masih berjuang untuk menerima jantungnya yang baru."

"Tapi ini sudah seminggu." Kris berdesis.

"Dia butuh dorongan dan motivasi. Saya harap seluruh keluarga terus memberinya dorongan untuk bertahan hidup."

"Tentu saja kami akan melakukannya."

Dokter tersenyum. "Ya, saya rasa itulah yang menjadi sebab gadis ini untuk bertahan. Orang lain sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda pada dua atau tiga hari jika ia bisa menerima ataupun tidak bisa menerima jantung barunya. Dia gadis yang hebat."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin menanti kata-kata yang datang untuknya hari ini. Ia sudah mendengar banyak ucapan semunggu terakhir. Tapi doa itu sudah tidak di dengarnya selama dua hari. Apakah orang itu sudah bosan mendoakannya?

' _Jong, aku datang_.' Chanyeol. Jongin tau itu. Chanyeol selalu datang setiap sore. Dia sangat rajin melebihi Kris yang menjaganya seharian suntuk dan terus mengajaknya bicara.

Jongin pernah merasakan kecupan hangat dari Chanyeol di keningnya, juga di bibirnya beberapa kali.

' _Kapan kau akan bangun, Jong? Aku takut bosan menanti. Baekhyun memintaku untuk membatalkan pernikahan kami. Aku rasa Baekhyun mengira kalau kau mencintaiku dan dia memintaku untuk bersamamu meskipun aku menolak. Bangunlah, Jong. Kau tau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, kan? Aku tidak bisa meyetujui permintaan Baekhyun. Tapi aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu.'_ Dan Jongin sangat bahagia mendengar itu.

Chanyeol menginginkannya? Ingin bersama dengannya? Ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya. Kebahagiaan itu terus bersarang di hatinya sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berganti dengan Baekhyun setelah selang beberapa jam.

Baekhyun terisak saat itu. Jongin bisa mendengarnya karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan isakannya. Ia terdengar sangat terluka.

' _Aku sudah berfikir panjang. Kami akan membatalkan rencana pernikahan kami. Mungkin aku akan mengatakannya kepada Appa besok sore. Untukmu, untuk segara peyesalanku, Aku bahkan rela melepaskan nyawaku Jong, aku menyayangimu. Percayalah_.'

Tiba-tiba kebahagiaan di hatinya berganti dengan kesedihan. Baekhyun mungkin sangat menderita karena harus berpisah dengan orang yang di cintainya.

Ia merasa telah salah mencintai Chanyeol. Baekhyun lebih membutuhkan Chanyeol di bandingkan dirinya. Jongin meneteskan air mata. Jika saja ada orang di ruangan saat itu, mereka pasti tau kalau tubuh kakunya sedang bersedih.

Hingga tiba-tiba bunyi pintu di buka menyeruak. Jongin ingin menghapus air matanya, tapi tidak bisa. Tidak ada satu pun air mata dari anggota tubuhnya yang bisa di gerakkan. Tapi Jongin merasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat menyeka air matanya.

' _Kau sedang bersedih? Aku juga._

 _Ah, ya. Aku membawakan bunga lavender untukmu._

 _Dia cantik seperti dirimu, Jong._

 _Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu._

 _Aku tidak bisa menjagamu._

 _Aku harus mengikuti ujian besok pagi._

 _Selama dua hari ini aku mengurusi beasiswa Cookery._

 _Aku juga harus bekerja keras mulai sekarang._

 _Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi._

 _Sudah saatnya aku berhenti bermanja._

 _Tapi aku berharap bisa melihatmu dalam keadaan sehat._

 _Cepat sembuh, ya?'_

Lalu doa itu terdengar lagi.

' _Tuhan, aku tau ini belum saatnya._

 _Tapi aku harus mengatakan satu hal yang penting padamu._

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada Jongin._

 _Akhirnya aku benar-benar mencintainya._

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa menjaganya lagi._

 _Maka awasilah dia, Tuhan._

 _Jagalah dia untukku._

 _Dan ampuni segala dosa-dosaku padanya.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin menghela nafas dengan tamak lalu membuka mata.

Akhirnya. Ia memandangi atap rumah sakit dengan pandangan kabur, lalu kembali menjelas dan semakin menjelas. Jongin akhirnya bisa melihat dengan lekukan nyata. Ia memandangi cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela.

Sudah hampir siang. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya terpaku pada bunga lavender yang sudah di susun apik di dalam sebuah _vas_ kaca berisi air. Sudah berapa lama bunga itu berada disana?

"Ya, Tuhan. Jong. Kau sudah sadar?"

Pandangan Jongin beralih kepada orang yang berteriak kegirangan itu. Baekhyun, ia segera sibuk memanggil dokter secara manual padahal Baekhyun bisa saja menekan tombol darurat. Ia sedang membuang-buang energi.

Dalam sekejap ruangan tempat Jongin di rawat menjadi penuh dengan dokter dan perawat. Jongin di periksa secara intensif dan di kabarkan baik-baik saja. Ia sudah sehat. Sebuah keajaiban yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun sepertinya sangat senang. Ia segera menelpon semua orang dan perlahan-lahan mereka datang, satu persatu. Dimulai dari Kris, mungkin Kris mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga ia sampai di tempat itu dalam waktu yang singkat. Kris tidak berhenti bersyukur, ia terus bicara tentang apa saja.

Lalu _Appa_ nya, _Appa_ yang jarang Jongin lihat hari ini memeluknya, membelai rambutnya, mencium keningnya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan kerinduan yang sangat. Akhirnya Jongin bisa merasakan kasih sayang _Appa_ tirinya dengan baik. Selama ini Jongin fikir, ia hanya memiliki Kris dan Kyungsoo. Tapi ternyata ia memiliki banyak orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol datang dan memandang Jongin dengan penuh syukur. Mungkin ia ingin memeluk, ingin mencium. Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu di depan _Appa_ nya. Chanyeol hanya mengucapkan betapa ia senang menlihat Jongin bisa sadar setelah sekian lama mereka menunggu.

Jongin ingin memeluknya, ia juga merindukan Chanyeol. Tapi matanya segera menatap Baekhyun yang berusaha menyembunyikan kecemburuannya. Jongin segera mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan wanita itu segera menyambutnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Jong?"

Jongin mengangguk kemudian menoleh kepada _Appa_ nya. Laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Jongin yang satunya lalu menciumnya.

" _Appa_ , Bolehkah aku belajar di luar rumah setelah pulang dari rumah sakit? Aku ingin kuliah _Coockery_. Aku ingin menjadi _chef_ hebat."

 _[Cookery: Akademi/jurusan tata boga di suatu universitas.]_

 _Appa_ nya tertawa renyah. "Jadi itu yang kau dapatkan setelah koma berminggu-minggu? Aku kira kau akan mengatakan hal apa. Tenanglah, _Appa_ akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa sekolah disana."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 11**_

Jongin harus menahan diri beberapa minggu lagi di rumah sakit sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya yang nyaman di rumah. Ia sudah bisa berjalan-jalan meskipun tidak banyak, sudah bisa naik-turun tangga dan yang paling penting Jongin sudah bisa menghabiskan waktu di _Synagogue_ seperti biasa.

Ia tengah berusaha menggapai dapur untuk menemui Kyungsoo saat mendengar percakapan _Appa_ nya dan Baekhyun di ruang kerja sang _Appa_.

Percakapan yang pada akhirnya membuat Jongin hanya bisa menggigit jarinya untuk tetap bertahan di balik pintu sampai perbincangan itu selesai. Atau mungkin ia tidak akan pernah selesai.

"Apakah kau sudah memikirkan ini?" Suara _Appa_ terdengar agak menyimpan kemarahan. Jongin bisa merasakannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan rencana pernikahan itu lagi jika harus mengorbankan Jongin."

"Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol?"

"Aku sudah memintanya datang malam ini. Aku akan mengungkapkannya."

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini, sayang? Kau malah akan menyiksa dirimu."

"Jongin _kolaps_ karena aku memarahinya. Aku sangat cemburu karena dia terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Aku fikir Jongin menyukainya karena itu aku ingin mewujudkan impiannya untuk memiliki Chanyeol. Kita tidak pernah tau berapa lama Jongin bisa bertahan dengan jantung barunya. Aku harap selamanya."

"Tapi kau sudah salah mengambil tindakan, Aku tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menikah dengan Jongin meskipun dia sudah berpisah denganmu. Mendiang _Eomma_ nya pun tidak akan menyetujui itu. Jongin dan Chanyeol terpaut usia yang sangat jauh, dan satu hal lagi. Semua orang sudah tau tentang rencana pernikahan kalian dan aku tidak ingin nama baik keluarga kita tercemar karena kau membatalkan pernikahan lalu calon suamimu menikah dengan adikmu."

Jongin nyaris saja menangis. Dia sangat senang dengan pembatalan pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi _Appa_ nya tidak menyetujuinya. _Appa_ nya bahkan menjamin kalau Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa bersama bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Sepertinya Jongin harus menyerah pada cintanya. Dia bisa saja meminta Chanyeol membawanya pergi. Tapi Jongin tau bahwa Kim memiliki kuasa yang sangat runcing yang bisa menembus apa saja. _Appa_ nya akan menemukan mereka lalu membuat hidup Chanyeol sengsara.

Jongin menahan isakannya, ia tidak bisa mengorbankan hidup banyak orang hanya demi cinta konyolnya yang entah bertahan berapa lama.

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol, kan?" _Appa_ nya melanjutkan percakapan itu. "Kau fikir Chanyeol juga akan setuju dengan hal ini?"

"Karena itu aku akan bertanya padanya..."

Jongin tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata yang selanjutnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya di tarik oleh seseorang dengan kuat menaiki tangga lantai dua.

Kris memaksa Jongin untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Kris sudah mengajak Jongin duduk di atas Sofa kamarnya yang membelakangi rak buku. Ia menatap Jongin dengan serius.

"Benarkah kau punya hubungan dengan Chanyeol?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Jong, Kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu. Keluarga ini sudah membuat hidup kita menjadi nyaman. Mereka juga membiayai pengobatan _Eomma_ sampai _Eomma_ bisa hidup lebih lama dari yang seharusnya bersama kita. Kita bukan hanya berhutang satu nyawa. Kita sudah berhutang dua nyawa kepada mereka. Karena uang mereka kau bisa hidup sampai sekarang."

"Tapi aku mencintai Chanyeol." Jongin bergumam pelan. Isakannya tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

Kris memandang Jongin dengan perasaan iba. Ia tidak tega melihat air mata adiknya. "Aku tau, tapi Baekhyun juga, kan? Sudah berapa lama kau mencintai Chanyeol? Bisa kau bandingkan dengan Baekhyun? Kau berfikir harus memiliki Chanyeol karena itu selalu berusaha merebut Chanyeol dari Baekhyun kan? Bandingkan dengan cinta yang Baekhyun miliki. Dia bahkan rela melepaskan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol bisa bahagia denganmu. Meskipun untuk itu dia harus sakit hati seumur hidupnya."

"Aku juga sakit, Chanyeol cinta pertamaku dan aku tidak bisa memilikinya."

"Baekhyun juga cinta pertamaku dan aku juga tidak mungkin, tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya."

Jongin terdiam lama. Ia memandang Kris dengan tatapan terksima. Jadi selama ini Kris mencintai Baekhyun? Saudara tirinya sendiri?

"Ya, Aku mencintai Baekhyun meskipun tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada siapapun. Sejak pertama kali kita berada di rumah ini, Baekhyun selalu berusaha bersikap baik meskipun aku tau itu sulit baginya. Dia memperhatikan kita yang masuk ke rumah ini dalam keadaan lusuh dan itu yang membuatku mencintainya. Sangat lama aku berusaha memendam perasaanku, Jong. Sampai akhirnya aku berfikir untuk menikmati cintanya selama sepihak begitu ia membawa Chanyeol ke rumah. Aku bahkan sering kesakitan karena itu."

"Tapi kau bisa menghadapi Baekhyun dengan baik."

"Karena aku mengusahakannya. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kita lakukan jika kita mau mengusahakannya. Tapi jangan sampai kemauan kita itu merusak kehidupan orang-orang yang berjasa dalam hidup kita. Coba kau bayangkan kehidupan kita tanpa mereka, Aku tidak mungkin bisa melanjutkan sekolah, _Eomma_ meninggal lebih cepat dan kau mulai sakit-sakitan. Bayangkan bila aku harus mencuri hanya untuk mendapatkan makanan dan kau harus mengalami kesakitan melebihi apa yang pernah kau rasakan selama ini karena aku tidak sanggup membeli obat untukmu."

"Hentikan." Jongin menutup kedua telinga dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tidak sanggup mendengarkan semua penjabaran Kris tentang hutang budi mereka pada keluarga ini.

Tapi Kris sepertinya belum puas, ia masih ingin Jongin mendengar lebih banyak. Kris menarik tangan Jongin dengan keras sehingga Jongin tidak lagi bisa menolak.

"Baekhyun berusaha keras menggantikan _Eomma_ untukmu. Dia tidak ingin kau di besarkan tanpa kasih sayang dan perhatian. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Jong, aku mohon usahakanlah cara apapun agar perikahan mereka tidak di batalkan. Jika kau menyayangiku, jika kau menyayangi _Eomma_ , hentikan semua ini. Hentikan usahamu untuk merebut Chanyeol darinya. Dia sangat menyayangimu, Baekhyun sangat menyayangimu."

Jongin memejamkan matanya, perih. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana, tidak bisa melakukan apa- apa lagi. Hatinya sangat sakit menyadari keadaan hidupnya. Ia menginginkan cinta dari kehidupannya yang sangat singkat tapi cinta itu harus ia rampas dari orang lain.

Lamat-lamat Jongin bisa mengenang kembali ucapan Baekhyun padanya di rumah sakit.

' _Untukmu, untuk segala peyesalanku. Aku bahkan rela melepaskan nyawaku Jong, aku menyayangimu. Percayalah.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol berbisik saat Jongin berhasil menariknya ke perpustakaan sebelum acara makan malam keluarga itu di mulai. Ia baru saja tiba dan sangat senang saat Jongin menyambutnya.

Chanyeol kira, ia akan mendapatkan sebuah pelukan. Tapi ternyata Jongin malah memaksanya untuk masuk ke perpustakaan rumah itu lalu menyembunyikan diri mereka di balik rak-rak yang tinggi.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?" Jongin bergumam pelan.

Chanyeol terdiam lama, memandangnya dengan tatapan terkesima.

"Jawab Chanyeol, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Kau memanggiku apa? Chanyeol? Aku sangat senang mendengarmu memanggil namaku, bukan Tuan Park seperti yang biasa kau katakan."

"Jawablah, cepat. Makan malam akan segera di mulai."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. "Aku rasa iya, aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku sudah menganggapmu istimewa beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Aku berusaha menolaknya karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tapi saat kau koma di rumah sakit, aku menyesalinya. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Jong."

"Baekhyun ingin membatalkan pernikahan kalian. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Kalau itu yang terbaik untuk kita aku akan menyetujui-"

"Jangan pernah." Jongin memotong. "Jangan batalkan rencana pernikahan kalian. Aku mohon. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terlibat masalah. Saat itu cukup bagiku jika kau membiarkanku mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah memintamu membatalkan pernikahan dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin pernikahan kalian di batalkan."

"Tapi, Jong-"

"Aku mohon."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku padamu?"

"Ini hanya sementara. Suatu saat nanti akan menghilang dengan sendirinya kalau kau merasa bosan." Jongin lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat. Ia merasakan Chanyeol membelai punggungnya dengan sangat lebut.

"Aku belum bisa berhenti mencintaimu saat ini, Chanyeol. Tapi aku juga tidak akan membiarkan pernikahanmu dan Baekhyun batal. Kita tidak tau berapa lama aku bisa bertahan dengan jantungku yang baru. Selama itu, biarkan aku mencintaimu diam-diam. Itu saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan setelah itu aku meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak boleh kehilangan semuanya hanya karena aku."

"Jong-"

"Menikahlah dengan Baekhyun, jika tidak kau akan membunuhku."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Jongin perlahan. Wajah Jongin memerah, ia mungkin berusaha menaha perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Juga berusaha agar tidak menangis sejadi-jadinya sehingga orang bisa mendengar tangisannya.

Chanyeol merasa sedih dengan permintaan ini, ia membelai wajah Jongin lembut lalu mencium keningnya. Selang beberapa saat bibir Chanyeol sudah mencium bibirnya lalu berpindah ke leher. Chanyeol sudah bisa menaklukkan Jongin sehingga mereka sudah berbaring di lantai, gadis itu menggeliat saat Chanyeol mencoba melepas pakaiannya. Jongin belum berhenti menangis.

 _Tuhan, Ampuni dosaku_

 _Ampuni dosaku_

"Jong." Suara Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu perpustakaan terdengar nyaring.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya dan memandangi pintu. Lalu berpindah kepada Jongin yang nyaris saja bercinta dengannya. Padahal mereka sudah begitu dekat, Chanyeol sudah mencapai puncak hasratnya dan siap untuk memberi kepuasan kepada Jongin.

Bukankah ini yang Jongin inginkan? Bercinta dengannya? Chanyeol juga sudah menginginkannya. Teramat menginginkannya.

"Jong, cepatlah. Baekhyun sudah mencari Tuan Park ke sekeliling rumah. Kris sedang menuju kemari. Kau bisa mati jika dia menemukan kalian berduaan di dalam."

Jongin segera bangkit dan memperbaiki pakaiannya. Ia memandang Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan tatapan penuh permohonan. "Tolong jangan batalkan pernikahan kalian. Jika kalian sampai batal menikah, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihatku lagi. Aku bersumpah."

Chanyeol terpaku, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan Jongin keluar dari ruangan itu dan meningalkannya sendiri. Jongin meminta hal yang menyakitkan untuk di lakukan. Dia mungkin tidak sanggup menikah dengan Baekhyun bila hatinya terisi oleh orang lain.

Tapi jika tidak melakukan itu, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Jongin lagi seumur hidupnya. Ancaman seperti apa itu? Jongin akan melakukan hal apa?

"Chanyeol, sedang apa kau disana?" Suara Kris terdengar dengan jelas. Laki-laki itu berdiri di ambang pintu perpustakaan dan menatap Chanyeol heran.

Chanyeol menepuk bahunya yang mungkin di kotori debu. Ia juga berusaha memperbaiki pakaiannya. Beruntung Chanyeol belum melepas pakaiannya sama sekali seperti yang di lakukannya pada Jongin tadi. Ia bisa lega karena itu.

Chanyeol menatap Kris sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Aku mau mengembalikan buku yang ku bawa pulang beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ku lihat sangat banyak buku yang berserakan di atas meja, jadi aku merapikannya."

Kris mengangguk mengerti. "Memang selalu begitu, Tapi besok pagi akan ada yang merapikannya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan buku lagi. Sekarang kita ke meja makan. Semua orang sudah menantimu. Aku rasa ada hal serius yang harus di bicarakan mengenai pernikahanmu dan Baekhyun."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 12**_

Kris membawakan es krim untuk Jongin. Antri hari ini terlalu panjang dan Kris tau kalau Jongin sudah sangat bosan menanti proses administrasinya selesai. Penundaan selama hampir setengah tahun ini tentu saja cukup membuat Jongin merasa tertekan.

Ia merindukan Chanyeol dan harus melihat Chanyeol bersama dengan orang lain karena pernikahan itu sudah di laksanakan. Betapa hancurnya dia. Tapi ia sedang berusaha menepati kanjinya kepada Tuhan. Jongin tidak akan merebut Chanyeol dari Baekhyun meskipun ia harus terus merasa sakit karena itu.

"Jong, kita pulang saja dulu. Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu." Kris berujar pelan. Antrian masih sangat panjang dan Kris sudah bosan menemani Jongin menunggu gilirannya tiba. Masih puluhan orang lagi sebelum nama Jongin di panggil.

Jongin terlihat kecewa. Ia berharap bisa segera terdaftar di Akademi _Cookery_ ini tanpa penundaan lagi karena dirinya sudah menunda selama setengah tahun dan terpaksa mengikuti kelas pada musim semi.

Tapi Jongin-pun tidak ingin merepotkan Kris untuk menemaninya. "Kalau begitu kau pergi saja. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku menunggu sampai namaku di panggil. Aku tidak mau menundanya lagi. Proses penyembuhanku sudah memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Usiaku sudah bertambah satu tahun. Jika menunda lagi maka aku akan membuang banyak waktu dengan menunda-nunda."

Kris menghela nafasnya. "Tapi kau tidak akan menghilang, kan?"

"Aku punya ponsel, Kris. Jika aku butuh bantuanmu aku akan menelpon."

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin mengangguk. Kris kelihatan tidak rela melepaskannya, tapi ia tetap melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Jongin di kursi ruang tunggu.

Kris benar-benar berjalan pelan menanti fikirannya berubah dan kembali duduk di samping Jongin lagi. Sayangnya, Kris sudah mencapai mobilnya lebih dulu sebelum fikirannya berubah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kim Jongin, silahkan ke _Outlet_ enam."

Jongin tersentak, ia memandangi jam tangannya dan lega saat namanya di panggil. Sudah jam dua siang dan ia melewatkan makan siangnya untuk menunggu.

Jongin memandangi sekelilingnya. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan empat orang lagi. Namanya memang mendapat urutan akhir karena datang kesiangan. Dengan langkah-langkah kelelahannya Jongin berjalan menuju _Outlet_ yang memajang angka enam dalam sebuah layar _digital_. Ia membawa semua bahan pendaftarannya dan duduk dengan malas menghadapi seseorang yang... Astaga!

"Sehun?!" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Yang di hadapinya benar-benar Sehun?

"Jong! Kau?"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku salah..." Jongin berujar sambil kembali mengambil barang-barangnya yang tadinya di letakkan di atas meja, tapi kata-katanya terhenti saat Sehun berhasil menggapai tangannya.

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan maklum, gadis itu ketakutan saat melihatnya. "Kau ingin mendaftar, kan? Kau tidak mungkin menunggu berjam-jam untuk melakukan kesalahan. Duduklah."

Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dan pemuda itu mengerti. Sehun kembali meletakkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Duduklah, Jong." Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan apapun padamu di hadapan banyak orang, kan?"

Jongin terdiam sesaat lalu memandangi Sehun dengan serius. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia duduk di hadapan Sehun dengan kikuk lalu mengeluarkan formulir yang sudah di isinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Sehun menekap formulir Jongin dengan telapak tangannya lalu menggeser kertas itu medekat. Selang beberapa menit Sehun mengetik komputernya dan meminta Jongin menanda tangani beberapa buah surat.

Jongin mengerjakan semua permintaan Sehun tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya terus bersikap hati-hati sambil memandangi Sehun penuh selidik.

"Kau sudah biasa memasak?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya. "Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Percayalah, ini untuk kepentinganmu, Jong. Bukan untukku."

"Aku baru mencoba memasak beberapa bulan ini."

"Kalau begitu kau di daftarkan untuk mendapat bimbingan khusus."

"Olehmu?"

"Pihak Fakultas yang menentukannya. Kalau ternyata aku yang terpilih untuk membimbingmu. Berarti kita memang di takdirkan untuk bersama." Sehun tersenyum lebih ramah. Lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas meja. "Kau sangat takut padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau menyiratkan seperti itu. Kufikir kau sudah melupakannya. Itu sudah lama sekali, kan?"

"Aku tidak akan penah bisa melupakannya. Kau tau?"

"Ya, Aku tau. Dan kau akan terus berhati-hati denganku. Baguslah kalau begitu. Itu artinya kau tidak memerlukan siapapun untuk menjagamu, kan?" Sehun kembali memandangi komputernya.

"Apa yang membuatmu memilih jurusan _Cookery_? -ini wawancara tahap awal, untuk mengisi datamu."

Jongin terdengar mendesah. "Aku tidak tau."

"Haruskah aku mengetik tidak tau?"

"Tulis saja karena aku ingin bisa memasak untuk suamiku suatu saat nanti."

Sehun tertawa renyah dan ketakutan Jongin mulai sirna. Jongin seperti menemukan Sehun yang lain dari yang pernah di kenalnya. Tidak, Ia sudah menemukan lagi Sehun yang di kenalnya. Itu lebih tepat.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Jongin merasa tidak mengenal Sehun adalah kejadian malam itu dimana Sehun hampir saja merusak hidupnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Jongin agak membentak.

Sehun menggeleng berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Tidak, kau mengingatkanku kepada Jongin yang ku kenal dulu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak berubah, Sehun."

"Sudah berapa banyak pacarmu setelah aku?"

"Aku tidak mendapatkan seorangpun."

Ekspresi ceria di wajah Sehun berhenti, jawaban Jongin tiba-tiba saja membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Kau sudah makan siang, Jong? Mau makan bersamaku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk permintaan maaf."

"Kau akan menculikku lagi dan-"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu ." Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin dengan penekanan khusus. "Aku menyesali semua perbuatanku. Sungguh. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri atas perbuatanku itu. Seandainya calon kakak iparmu itu tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah megajak teman-temanku untuk menikmatimu secara beramai-ramai. Aku tidak seharusnya merencanakan hal keji seperti itu. Maafkan aku."

"Aku sedang malas untuk membahasnya. Tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk berhati-hati kepadamu. Ini bukan bagian dari wawancara awal, kan?"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap, begitu maksudmu?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Tapi aku akan menerima tawaran makan siang gratis itu karena aku sangat lapar. Tapi aku akan pergi ke tempat itu sendiri dan kau harusnya menyusul setelahku. Aku tidak mungkin pergi bersamamu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin termenung memandangi makan malamnya. Bukan karena tidak sedang berselera, tapi ia tengah memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Sehun hari ini. Ia bertemu lagi dengan Sehun dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Sehun adalah _seonbae_ nya di akademi _Cockery_ itu. Ia bahkan mengurusi segala pendaftaran Jongin dan berjanji untuk tidak membuat Jongin merasa lelah karena harus bolak-balik.

Saat makan siang bersama tadi, Jongin mengajak Kris ikut serta dan Kris lebih banyak bebicara dengan Sehun di bandingkan dengan dirinya. Kris sangat menyambut niat baik Sehun itu.

"Jong, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menyapanya. Malam ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menginap di rumah lagi.

Biasanya Jongin akan bersedih semalaman. Tapi sepertinya malam ini Jongin tidak akan memikirkan Chanyeol. Ia yakin kalau dirinya hanya akan memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Sehun.

"Kau merasakan sakit lagi? Kau tetap meminum obatmu, kan?"

Jongin menoleh kepada Baekhyun sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya-"

"Hanya memikirkan kejadian tadi siang." Potong Kris. "Kami bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Siapa namanya Jong?"

Jongin melirik Chanyeol sekilas dan menyadari tatapan tajam Chanyeol menghujamnya. Dengan kikuk Jongin kembali memandang Kris dan berdelik.

Kris tertawa senang karena merasa sudah berhasil mengganggu adiknya. "Sudahlah, Jong. Kau tidak perlu malu-malu. Kau sudah cukup sehat untuk mencari kekasih baru. Siapa namanya? Sehun? Pacarmu yang terakhir sebelum kau masuk rumah sakit kan? Aku ingat, saat itu kau menangis karena berpisah darinya. Kau bilang masih menyukainya-"

"Hentikan Kris. Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

 _Appa_ nya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kris mengganggu Jongin tertawa. Ia lalu bergumam dengan sangat bijak. "Kau bisa membawanya ke rumah. Jong. Jika dia sampai pernah membuatmu menangis karena berpisah berarti kau sangat menyukainya. _Appa_ ingin melihatnya."

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Kami hanya bertemu tanpa sengaja dan saling menyapa. Itu saja."

"Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersuara. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat khawatir. Tentu saja hal itu di sebabkan oleh perlakuan Sehun yang pernah menyakiti Jongin. Hanya Chanyeol yang mengetahuinya.

Jongin melirik keluarganya secara bergantian. Semua orang mengeluarkan ekspresi heran pada wajahnya karena perubahan suasana secara tiba-tiba.

Sepertinya nada suara Chanyeol benar-benar mempengaruhi semuanya. Jongin memandang Chanyeol sejenak lalu menunduk. Ia masih tidak bisa memandangi Chanyeol berlama-lama. "Tidak, dia sangat baik."

"Aku sangat lega mendengarnya. Jangan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu jika dia menyakitimu, Jong. Aku. Maksudku kami semua sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Kau belum pulih seratus persen dan masih harus di jaga ketat."

"Ya, aku tau. Aku akan berusaha menjaga diriku."

"Chanyeol benar, Kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan apapun jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." _Appa_ nya berbicara lagi, kembali menyegarkan suasana mencekam yang tiba-tiba saja hadir diantara mereka karena ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kalau dia bukanlah orang yang baik untukmu, jangan dekati dia, Jong."

Jongin mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk yang satu itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Appa_ mu benar, sebaiknya jangan dekati Sehun. Aku tidak ingin dia meyakitimu sedangkan aku tidak ada disana untuk melindungimu lagi." Park Chanyeol berbisik di kamar Jongin yang terkunci dari dalam.

Laki-laki itu memaksa masuk sedangkan selama ini dia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu jika Jongin tidak memintanya. Chanyeol membuat Jongin merasa takut. Takut ketahuan dan takut kehilangan kendali.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tau bagaimana dia pernah berusaha membunuhmu?"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, Chanyeol. Keluarlah dari kamarku sekarang. Bagaimana bila Baekhyun tau? Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya."

"Dia tidak akan tau. Aku mengatakan akan keluar rumah sebentar." Chanyeol menatap Jongin hangat. Ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Meskipun sangat dekat, selama setengah tahun ini mereka terasa begitu jauh. "Aku merindukanmu, Jong."

"Hentikan, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu." Jongin menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Lalu, "Karena aku mungkin merasakan kerinduan yang lebih dalam."

"Tapi kau selalu tampak kuat menahan semua ini. Kau tau bagaimana terlukanya aku? Aku sangat senang kau sembuh, tapi aku terluka karena tidak bisa berdekatan lagi denganmu sesering dulu. Aku menyesal meluluskanmu lebih cepat. Seharusnya aku bisa menundanya karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa berdekatan denganmu."

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mendekat, merangkul pinggang Jongin dan merapatkan tubuh gadis itu kepadanya. Lalu mereka bertatapan penuh kerinduan.

Mereka selalu begini setiap kali Chanyeol datang ke rumah ini, selalu menangatakan hal yang sama dan Jongin akan selalu kehilangan kendali. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol mencium bibirnya lagi dan Jongin hanya bisa meneteskan air mata untuk itu. Ia tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak.

Jongin sangat menginginkan Chanyeol dan masih belum berubah. Chanyeol mungkin merasakan isakan Jongin di kedalaman ciumannya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin dan menatapnya dengan sedih. Chanyeol melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari pinggang Jongin untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menangis seperti ini?"

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada Baekhyun. Tidak seharunya kita melakukan ini di sela-sela pernikahan kalian."

"Kau yang meminta kami untuk mempercepat pernikahan."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Bila kau dan Baekhyun tidak jadi menikahpun, aku dan dirimu tidak mungkin bersatu, Chanyeol. _Appa_ tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kita meskipun Baekhyun bisa menerimanya. Kita memang tidak pernah di takdirkan untuk bersama."

"Lalu kau fikir tidak masalah jika aku menjadi kakak iparmu asalkan kita terus bersama? Aku juga memikirkan hal itu. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu, jika hubungan kita di ketahui oleh keluargamu, maka mereka akan menjauhkanku darimu sedangkan aku tidak sanggup menahan kuasa _Appa_ mu. Meskipun harus seperti ini, bukan masalah bagiku. Aku juga merasa bersalah, Jong. Tapi hubungan kita ini setidaknya memberikanku harapan untuk terus bertahan hidup."

Jongin menunduk lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat. Ia ingin melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, ingin bisa tapi tidak bisa. Hatinya berperang setiap kali Chanyeol dan dirinya melakukan hal ini. Dia tidak ingin menyukainya, tapi Jongin tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya menyukainya.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Jongin di ranjang lalu kembali mengulum bibirnya. Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ia meledak. Benar-benar meledak. Jongin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dari dirinya. Dia tidak pernah bisa melakukan hal itu selama ini dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa. Chanyeol memandang Jongin dengan sedih. Jongin selalu menolaknya.

"Kau masih tidak bisa melakukannya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang pernah memintaku untuk melakukan hal itu, Jong? Aku berjanji untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu itu jika kau sembuh. Tapi kenyataannya-"

"Aku tidak bisa." Jongin mendekap tubuhnya sendiri erat-erat. Air matanya mengalir lagi. "Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Baekhyun lebih jauh. Bagiku cukup menikmati ciumanmu di saat aku merindukannya. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Pergilah, Chanyeol. Kembalilah pada istrimu. Dia pasti menunggumu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Jongin merasa kecewa pada dirinya setiap kali ia melakukan hal ini. Ia merasa sangat pedih dan terluka.

Tapi Jongin tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya sangat membutuhkan cinta. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa memberikannya dan ia selalu bertahan dengan sejumput asa tentang itu.

 _Tuhan, mengapa kelopakku tidak bisa terbuka lagi?_

 _Apakah aku tidak akan bisa mekar selamanya?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once**_

 _ **Original Story Belong To Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Wu Yifan**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin hanya ingin jatuh cinta sebelum ia mati. Ia juga sangat ingin melakukan seks dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar ia cintai walau hanya sekali dalam hidupnya. Tapi akankan Jongin bisa merasakannya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is Remake Novel by Phoebe with the same title.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _Tuhan, aku tau ini belum saatnya_

 _Tapi aku harus mengatakan satu hal yang penting padamu_

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada Jongin._

 _Akhirnya aku benar-benar mencintainya_

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa menjaganya lagi._

 _Maka awasilah dia, Tuhan. Jagalah dia untukku_

 _Dan ampuni segala dosa-dosaku padanya'_

Jongin terbangun dengan nafas yang tertengah-engah. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi buruk, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa khawatir.

Sudah sangat lama ia tidak memimpikan hal itu. Tidak, itu bukan mimpi yang sebenarnya ia hanya mendengar gema suara yang membicarakannya. Seseorang itu mengatakan hal yang sangat Jongin takuti.

' _Aku tidak bisa menjaganya lagi, maka awasilah dia, Tuhan. Jagalah dia untukku dan ampuni segala dosa-dosaku padanya_.'

Jongin mendekap dadanya. Rasa nyeri itu terasa lagi. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan dadanya sakit seperti saat ini. Jongin menekan jantungnya kuat-kuat berharap rasa sakitnya segera sirna.

Hari ini seharusnya Jongin berangkat ke _akademy_ _Cookery_ seperti yang belakangan ini selalu dilakukannya. Tapi dirinya sama sekali belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Jongin segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berusaha untuk segera bersiap-siap sambil menahan sakitnya.

Ia menunda sarapannya dan segera meminta Kris mengantarnya ke kampus. Tidak ada seorangpun di rumah itu yang boleh melihatnya kesakitan. Jongin tidak ingin terkurung lagi di rumah seperti dulu.

Kampus sudah cukup ramai meskipun menurut Jongin, ia berangkat terlalu pagi. Jongin berusaha untuk mencapai Lokernya lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam koki yang harus di kenakannya. Ia duduk di kelas yang tampak seperti dapur itu seorang diri, menanti teman-teman sekelasnya datang.

Jongin masih terus memegangi dadanya karena rasa sakitnya masih belum bisa hilang. Ia mengaduh saat merasakan jantungnya seperti tertusuk.

 _Tuhan, Apa ini?_

 _Apakah ini hukuman untuk dosa yang kulakukan bersama Chanyeol?_

"Jong."

Jongin menengadah mencari suara yang akrab di telinganya. Ia melihat Sehun membuka pintu kelasnya dengan lebih lebar lalu mendekatinya yang kesakitan.

Sehun bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Jong, Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku hanya masuk angin."

"Kalau begitu kita ke klinik."

"Aku harus mengikuti kelas hari ini. Hari ini pembagian pembimbing, kan? Aku ingin memilih lebih dulu. Karena itu aku datang lebih pagi."

"Kalau begitu kau mau minum?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih." Jongin berusaha berdiri tapi tiba-tiba ia limbung dan terjatuh lemas tak sadarkan diri. Jongin tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa mendengar doa untuknya bergema sekali lagi.

' _Awasilah dia, Tuhan._

 _Dan ampuni dosa-dosaku padanya.'_

"Jong. Bangun." Sehun berteriak keras. Ia berusaha menyadarkan Jongin dengan berbagai cara. Tapi gadis itu tidak bangun juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian keramaian mulai terjadi. Para pelajar mulai memenuhi kelas dan terkejut melihat Jongin terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Sehun.

Semua orang bertanya-tanya dan tidak ada satu hal-pun yang ingin Sehun katakan. Ia memandangi Jongin masih dengan tatapan khawatir.

Sehun masih memanggil-manggil Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Hingga tiba-tiba Jongin terbatuk-batuk, dia sudah sadar dan Sehun merasa lega.

"Jong. Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Aku khawatir karena kau tidak bernafas sama sekali tadi."

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun lama. "Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit, tolonglah."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin dan Sehun berjalan berjauhan. Kali ini Sehun yang menjaga jarak darinya sedangkan selama ini Jongin yang tidak mau di dekati.

Jongin memandangi Sehun dengan ekspresi heran. Ia berhenti melangkah dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa berjalan dalam jarak sejauh itu?" Jongin bertanya.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka berdekatan denganku? Ini jarak yang biasa kau ambil saat berjumpa denganku, kan?"

Jongin mendesah kesal, ia melangkah mendekati Sehun tapi Sehun melangkah untuk menjauh, semakin ia berusaha mendekati pemuda itu, Sehun terus menghindar hingga akhirnya mereka berkejar-kejaran di halaman rumah sakit.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini. Jongin sudah merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Sehun dan dia sangat senang dengan itu. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Jongin tertawa setelah sekian lama. Ia benar-benar puas dengan dirinya hari ini meskipun Jongin harus memegangi dadanya karena ia merasa sakit lagi.

Sehun berhenti bergerak saat melihat Jongin terduduk di atas aspal sambil memegangi dadanya. Sehun berjongkok di hadapan Jongin meski masih dalam jarak yang jauh.

"Kau sakit lagi?"

"Aku rasa jantungku hanya _Shock_ karena aku tidak pernah berlarian seperti ini." Jawab Jongin dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia memandang Sehun lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Laki-laki itu mengikuti gayanya dan itu berhasil membuatnya tertawa.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku karena tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini?"

"Kau tidak bisa memilih pembimbingmu sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Aku yang akan jadi pembimbingmu. Aku juga tidak masuk ke kelas itu karena mengantarmu. Maka aku pastikan tidak akan ada satu anakpun yang memilihku. Maka, mau tidak mau kau harus memilihku. Aku satu-satunya pembimbing yang tersisa dan kau satu-satunya yang belum memiliki pembimbing."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Kau mau merahasiakan kejadian hari ini, kan?"

"Maksudmu tentang kejadian apa? Aku tidak ingat apa-apa." Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi lain tubuhnya. Ia bertindak seolah-olah sedang lupa ingatan. Itu artinya Sehun setuju untuk merahasiakannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Gumam Jongin ringan.

"Akhirnya aku tau mengapa aku ketakutan saat itu. Waktu kau mengatakan kalau aku akan menyesal jika memaksakan kehendakku padamu, aku merasa ucapanmu sepertinya sangat mengerikan. Ternyata karena ini? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau sakit."

"Seharusnya kau bisa menebak mengapa aku tidak diizinkan bersekolah di luar oleh _Appa_ ku."

"Aku fikir karena kau nona besar. Orang kaya di film-film seringkali di gambarkan seperti itu."

Jongin menggunakan tangannya untuk menumpu dagunya sambil memandangi Sehun yang jauh darinya dengan tatapan serius. "Sudah berapa lama kau berada di akademi _Cookery_ itu?"

"Ini tahun terakhirku. Sudah lima tahun."

"Jadi sewaktu berpacaran denganku, kau sudah belajar disana? Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku sama sekali tentang apapun."

"Aku harus menceritakan apa? Aku fikir saat itu kau hanya tertarik dengan seks dan saat itu aku juga sama. Aku mendatangimu setiap hari karena dorongan seksual yang menggebu-gebu. Pacarku tidak bisa melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan, makanya-" Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat sebuah sepatu melayang menghantam bahunya. Ia memandangi Jongin dengan kesal.

Gadis itu akan melempar yang sebelah lagi, dia sudah membuat ancang-ancang yang meyakinkan. "Jadi sewaktu berpacaran denganku kau punya pacar yang lain?"

"Tentu saja. Aku punya pacar yang bisa ku ajak jalan-jalan dan pacar yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhan seksualku tanpa pernah cemburu."

Jongin melempar sepatunya lagi, tapi kali ini tidak mengenai Sehun seperti yang sebelumnya. "Aku membencimu. Padahal aku menangis setelah berpisah denganmu waktu itu. Aku bersedih semalaman dan kau-"

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Tapi aku tidak senang mendengar pengakuanmu."

"Baiklah, kau boleh menghukumku untuk itu. Sekarang bagaimana? Mau pulang? Perlu ku telponkan Kris untukmu?"

Jongin memandangi Sehun sejenak lalu menggeleng. "Kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat? Aku ingin melihat pantai hari ini."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku harus bekerja. Bisakah kita pergi lain kali saja? Aku akan meluangkan waktuku seharian saat itu."

"Baiklah, tapi bolehkah aku melihatmu bekerja?"

Sehun menggeleng lagi. "Kau tidak akan di perbolehkan masuk ke dapur, kecuali kau duduk di restoran sebagai pelanggan. Maka aku jamin kau tidak akan pernah melihatku disana."

Jongin berdecak kesal. "Kalau begitu aku akan datang sebagai pelanggan dan menunggumu selesai bekerja."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Semua ucapan Sehun benar. Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa melihat Sehun karena laki-laki itu bekerja di dapur sedangkan Jongin menantinya di meja tamu sebagai pelanggan.

Jongin sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Sehun bekerja di restoran yang mengapung, ini pengalaman pertamanya datang ke tempat seperti ini dan pengalaman pertamanya juga yang membuat Jongin harus memandangi pelabuhan dari siang hingga malam hari.

Sepanjang pantai dipenuhi dengan kerlip lampu yang sangat indah. Restoran ini juga mewah. Padahal Jongin mengira kalau dirinya akan merasa bosan menunggu Sehun selesai kerja, ternyata keindahan yang di tawarkan bisa membuatnya betah berlama-lama.

Jongin seringkali memandangi pintu pribadi pekerja berharap Sehun segera keluar dari sana. Tapi bukankah jam makan malam baru saja dimulai? Sehun mungkin baru akan selesai bekerja setelah jam makan malam berakhir.

Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya sangat suka bersama Sehun hari ini. Mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya bisa merasa dekat sehingga rela menunggui Sehun selesai bekerja selama seharian. Mungkin karena Jongin enggan berada di rumah. Rumah hanya membuatnya mengingat Chanyeol dan segala kesalahannya. Meskipun Jongin tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya sempat merasa ketakutan karena Sehun pernah hampir saja menghabisi nyawanya dan Jongin masih belum bisa melupakan hal itu-tapi jika harus memilih, Jongin akan selalu berusaha untuk menghindari Chanyeol.

Selama ini Jongin selalu berada di rumah dan tidak bisa menghindari kepulangan Baekhyun bersama suaminya. Pada akhirnya baik Jongin maupun Chanyeol harus bersembunyi untuk sekedar berbicara dari hati kehati.

Jongin selalu dihantui perasaan takut karena hal itu dan untuk pertama kalinya ia kehilangan rasa takutnya saat berkejar-kejaran dengan Sehun di halaman rumah sakit tadi.

"Kau sudah lama?" Kris menepuk kepala adiknya, lembut. Laki-laki itu kemudian duduk di hadapan Jongin dan memanggil pelayan restoran. "Kau belum memesan makanan?"

"Aku sudah disini sejak siang tadi. Perutku sudah penuh." jawab Jongin. Ia terpaksa meminta Kris datang ke restoran itu saat Kris menelponnya khawatir karena dia tidak bisa menemukan Jongin di kampusnya.

"Tadi temanmu di kampus bilang, Kau dibawa Sehun ke rumah sakit. Ada apa?"

"Aku mendadak tidak bisa bernafas. Tapi menurut dokter bukan hal yang aneh. Aku masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan jantung yang baru."

"Kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Lalu dimana Sehun? Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih."

"Kita harus menunggu sampai jam makan malam selesai. Sehun bekerja di dapur dan tidak bisa keluar bila tamu restoran seramai ini." Jongin memandangi seluruh ruangan. Restoran ini sangat ramai padahal para tamu harus melakukan reservasi terlebih dahulu untuk makan malam.

Jongin menoleh kepada Kris lagi lalu bergumam pelan. "Kris, bisakah kau tidak menjemputku lagi di kampus?"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimana bila terjadi apa-apa. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat kecewa karena kau tidak bisa makan malam bersama dengan keluarga seperti biasa. Ini pertama kalinya-selain waktu kau di rumah sakit dulu-dan mereka harus pulang besok pagi ke rumah mereka tanpa melihatmu."

"Aku sudah besar, kan? Apa salahnya aku tidak makan malam bersama keluarga sesekali."

Jongin menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya hari ini dia tidak perlu melihat Chanyeol, tidak perlu melakukan kesalahan dengan bermesraan bersama kakak iparnya.

Jongin sudah kecanduan dengan Chanyeol dan dia harap dirinya bisa segera berhenti. Jongin tidak bisa melakukan pengkhianatan itu terus. Dia tidak yakin bisa mempertahankan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Bagaimana bila daya tahan Jongin habis dan dia benar-benar menyerahkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol? Lebih buruk lagi bila karena Chanyeol, Jongin harus mengandung dan Jongin tidak sanggup memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi padanya.

"Malam ini kita tidak usah pulang saja."

Dahi Kris berkerut memandang adiknya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin duduk di pelabuhan bersama Sehun. Kau mau menemaniku, kan? Dia pembimbing pelajaran dasarku dan aku harus membicarakan banyak hal dengannya. Tapi aku tidak mungkin berdua dengannya malam ini. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu padaku?"

"Kau juga bisa khawatir mengenai itu, rupanya."

"Tentu saja. Aku terlalu cantik untuk dibiarkan seorang diri."

Kris tersenyum jenaka, lalu "Mengapa tidak di bicarakan di kampus saja. Apa harus malam ini?"

Jongin terdiam lama. Ia hanya mencari alasan untuk tidak pulang dan memanfaatkan Sehun. Tapi Kris benar, mengapa harus dibicarakan malam ini?

Sehun pasti lelah karena bekerja seharian. Jongin tidak bisa memaksakan kemauannya terhadap Sehun. Tapi dia tidak ingin pulang, dia tidak ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Jongin menghela nafas kecewa.

"Jong? Kenapa? Kau ingin bersama Sehun lebih lama?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak ingin pulang malam ini."

"Apa masalahmu? Kau tidak pernah terlihat bersemangat kalau di rumah. Padahal dulu kau selalu meramaikan rumah dengan kenakalanmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku? Kau menghindari siapa di rumah?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku hanya bosan. Aku ingin pindah rumah selama kuliah agar bisa lebih berkonsentrasi untuk belajar. Suasana rumah sangat tidak kondusif untuk kesegaran otakku."

" _Appa_ tidak akan setuju dengan itu."

"Aku tau mengenai hal itu. Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun. Aku harus belajar kepadanya di semester awal ini. Sedangkan Sehun hanya punya waktu malam hari setelah dia pulang kerja."

"Kalau begitu Sehun saja yang datang ke rumah."

Jongin membulatkan bola matanya tak menyangka, meminta Sehun datang ke rumah? Bagaimana bila dia bertemu Chanyeol saat mereka berkunjung ke rumah?

Tapi Jongin kemudian berfikir lebih taktis. Jika ia menghabiskan waktu setelah makan malam bersama Sehun, maka ia akan terhindar dari Chanyeol. Itu lebih baik bila di bandingkan dengan bayangan tentang menyerahkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol.

Mungkin dulu Jongin sangat ingin bercinta dengan Chanyeol, sampai sekarang masih begitu. Tapi untuk saat ini perasaan keinginan itu di hantui oleh perasaan takut yang tidak bisa di singkirkan begitu saja.

Jongin tidak ingin di hantui cinta yang di penuhi dengan perasaan takut seperti yang di alaminya sekarang. Dia ingin terbebas dari perasaan seperti itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin tersenyum getir setiap kali mendengar cerita teman-teman sekelasnya tentang pelajaran bimbingan dasar mereka yang sudah di mulai.

Semua pelajar meluangkan waktunya setiap hari untuk mengikuti bimbingan itu sedangkan dirinya belum memulai apa-apa sama sekali.

Sehun hampir tidak pernah menemuinya lagi semenjak laki-laki itu mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin sangat sibuk atau mungkin merasa terganggu dengan Jongin? Entahlah, yang jelas Jongin sama sekali belum memiliki kesempatan untuk protes.

"Jongin." Salah seorang teman sekelasnya menyapa Jongin dengan suara yang sangat halus. Jongin langsung menoleh kepada gadis itu dan tersenyum untuk menyiratkan keramahannya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Wu Shixun mengirimi ini untukmu." Gadis itu mengulurkan secarik kertas yang di lipat rapi kepada Jongin. Lalu, "Dia memberikannya tadi pagi. Hanya saja aku datang terlambat, makanya aku sedikit terlambat memberikan ini padamu. Maafkan aku, ya?"

Jongin mengangguk dan megambil titipan untuknya. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Wu Shixun? Jongin tidak pernah merasa mengenal orang dengan nama aneh seperti itu. Ia menunda untuk membuka kertas itu dan melihat apa isinya beberapa saat. Jongin masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dan dia masih harus berganti pakaian. Tapi setelah semuanya selesai, Jongin tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tidak membuka kertas itu dan membaca pesan di dalamnya.

' _Begitu kelasmu selesai, temui aku di taman fakultas. Ada yang harus ku berikan - Sehun.'_

Jongin tersenyum tanpa disadarinya. Jadi Sehun bernama Wu Shixun? Jongin tidak pernah mengetahui nama asli Sehun selama ini. Ia tidak pernah menanyakannya.

Jongin mengira kalau hari ini Sehun mungkin akan memberikan jadwal belajarnya. Mudah-mudahan saja karena ia sudah tidak sabar lagi menghadapi pelajaran-pelajaran dasar itu.

Bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa memulai prakteknya bila pelajaran dasar saja tidak bisa dikuasainya. Jongin mengayunkan langkahnya menuju halaman Fakultas dan menemukan Sehun sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui _handset_ dengan khidmat. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati musik yang bergema di telinganya sehingga tidak sadar kalau Jongin sudah berada di dekatnya.

Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun dengan buku yang di bawanya sehingga Sehun menyadari kehadirannya dan menanggalkan _handset_ nya secepat mungkin.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi. Kau lama sekali." Keluhnya.

Jongin duduk di sebelah Sehun dan mendesah, "Aku masih harus menyiapkan keperluanku, lalu mengganti pakaian, mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan lalu menemuimu."

"Yah, jadwalmu sangat padat. Kau tidak perlu menjabarkannya satu persatu."

"Kau ingin memberikan apa? Jadwal belajarku?"

Sehun berdecak lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah buku catatan yang lusuh dengan sampul pelastik yang sangat tebal. Kertas-kertasnya sudah menguning menandakan kalau buku itu sudah berusia lanjut.

"Ini buku catatan penting. Kitab para koki di keluargaku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini buku catatan _Appa_ ku selama dia menjadi koki, aku juga menggunakannya dan menambahkan beberapa teknik dasar yang harus kau ketahui. Masih banyak halaman kosong disana. Bila menemukan sesuatu, kau harus menuliskannya juga demi berbagi ilmu kelak. Ambillah."

Jongin mengambilnya dan membuka halaman awal. Disana mungkin tertulis daftar nama-nama pemakai buku ini, semuanya keluarga Wu.

"Jadi aku orang pertama yang bukan Wu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau harus mempelajarinya, baca baik-baik dan praktekkan di rumah."

"Lalu kau tidak akan mengajarkanku? Aku belajar sendiri?" Jongin tidak bisa meyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Tapi semua temanku sudah belajar sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Beberapa di antara mereka sudah praktek. Mereka bertemu dengan pembimbing mereka setiap hari, sedangkan aku-"

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku setiap hari?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya. Apa ia ingin bertemu dengan Sehun setiap hari? "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak jika bisa."

"Karena itulah aku memberikanmu ini. Aku tau kalau kau tidak akan mau bertemu denganku setiap hari. Lagi pula aku tidak punya banyak waktu karena harus bekerja dan belajar. Jadi berusahalah." Sehun kemudian menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang kepala Jongin perlahan sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menyodorkan _MP3 Player_ nya kepada Jongin, "Mau mendengar ini?"

Jongin menatapnya sejenak lalu meraih _handset_ yang berada dalam genggaman Sehun dan memasangkan benda itu di telinga kanannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin mengerti kalau Sehun hanya mengulangi satu lagu terus menerus.

Lagu yang manis dan menyenangkan, rasa kecewa Jongin berhasil di hapus dengan syair yang membawa kebahagiaan dari _MP3 player_ itu. "Ini lagu apa?"

"With Your Love dari Cher Lloyd. Kau suka?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Syairnya menyegarkan."

"Kalau begitu bawalah. Aku mau pergi kerja dulu."

"Tunggu." Jongin berteriak nyaring membuat orang-orang di sekitar taman memperhatikan mereka.

Sehun berhenti bergerak dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan penasaran. Padahal Sehun masih dekat dengannya, dan ia berteriak untuk menghentikan Sehun?

"Kenapa kau semudah ini memberikan barang-barang berhargamu padaku?"

"Aku akan memintanya kembali pada akhir pekan ini." Sehun kembali duduk di sebelah Jongin untuk menyampaikan kata-kata yang nyaris saja dia lupakan jika saja Jongin tidak membuatnya mengingat jadwal yang sudah di aturnya. "Akhir pekan ini luangkan waktumu, bisa? Aku akan menunjukkanmu contoh bahan makanan yang bagus dan bermutu tinggi."

"Aku boleh mengajak Kris?"

"Ya, ajaklah dia. Bukan masalah bagiku. Itu malah lebih baik karena aku bisa saja kehilangan kendali seperti dulu dan menyakitimu. Kau berfikir begitu, kan?"

"Tidak." Jongin berbohong, tapi kebohongannya tidak bisa bertahan lama setelah melihat tatapan penuh selidik dari mata Sehun. "Sebenarnya, iya. Aku masih merasa takut."

"Ya, aku mengerti akan hal itu. Ajaklah Kris, minta dia meluangkan waktunya karena aku akan mengajakmu ke perternakan. Ke perkebunan juga. Aku akan mengajakmu ke banyak tempat dan kau harus siapkan staminamu. Bawa obatmu jika kau punya. Jangan sampai penyakitmu kambuh di jalan. Aku harap kau bisa tahan dengan apa yang akan kau alami besok." Sehun kembali menjauh lagi lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan mundur.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun menghilang berbaur bersama teman-temannya yang berjalan berkelompok. Sangat ramai.

Jongin mendengus, sepertinya Sehun akan memborong semua pelajaran yang harus di ajarkannya selama seminggu kepada Jongin dalam waktu sehari pada akhir pekan besok.

Jongin tau kalau ia akan memeras otak, ia mungkin juga akan melihat banyak hal yang menjijikkan di peternakan. Bulu kuduk Jongin meremang seketika. Ia merinding mengingat apa saja yang bisa di lihatnya pada akhir pekan ini. Ia mengalihkan bayangan-bayangannya dengan membuka-buka buku yang Sehun berikan padanya dan membaca apa yang bisa dibaca.

Jongin bersyukur karena buku itu ditulis dalam bahasa yang mudah dimengerti sehingga ia tidak perlu membuang buku itu karena merasa pusing. Ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran dengan lebih cepat dan menemukan sesuatu.

Sebuah brosur Beasiswa _Coockery_ tertanggal hampir setahun yang lalu. Di belakang benda itu tertulis sesuatu, _Jongin_.

"Ogh? Dia menuliskan namaku?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _Jong, Maafkan aku._

 _Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu_

 _Aku tidak bisa menjagamu_

 _Aku harus mengikuti ujian besok pagi._

 _Selama dua hari ini aku mengurusi beasiswa Cookery_

 _Aku juga harus bekerja keras mulai sekarang_

 _Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi_

 _Sudah saatnya aku berhenti bermanja_

 _Tapi aku berharap bisa melihatmu dalam keadaan sehat_

 _Cepat sembuh, ya?'_

Jongin tidak bisa berhenti memandangi brosur beasiswa itu, semalaman ini. Kepalanya terus terngiang-ngiang mengenai serentetan kalimat yang berkaitan dengan beasiswa _cookery_.

Setiap kalimat-kalimat di dalam otaknya itu benar-benar dilafalkan dalam kata-kata yang jelas dan itu pasti untuknya. Suara yang sama dengan suara-suara doa yang membangunkannya setiap pagi.

Jongin meraih buku dari Sehun di atas meja dan kembali menyelipkan brosur itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Sehun kah yang menjenguknya secara diam-diam di rumah sakit waktu itu? Tapi doa-doa yang dia dengar... bukankah Sehun seorang _atheis_? Jongin akan meminta Kris menyelidikinya.

"Jong. Boleh aku masuk?"

Jongin memandangi jendela kamarnya. Masih gelap, pagi sedang berjuang untuk menjelang. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera memaksa Jongin untuk mengunci pintu dan kembali duduk di ranjang dengan terburu-buru. Apa yang terjadi?

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kau masih berhubungan dengan Chanyeol sampai sekarang?" Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan serius.

Jongin menggeleng sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran. "Belakangan ini tidak lagi. Aku berusaha menghindarinya."

"Bagus. Tapi buruk."

"Kau sedang mengatakan hal apa? Kau membuatku bingung."

"Aku mendengar _Appa_ mu bicara dengan Baekhyun di telpon semalam. Baekhyun sedang mengandung-"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja. Meskipun aku juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku bersedih. Anak itu akan membuat Chanyeol melupakanku." Jongin tidak berusaha menyembunyikan mimik kecewanya sama sekali. Hanya sebentar dan ia tersenyum lagi. "Tapi bagus, kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu berjuang menjauhi Chanyeol lagi. Dia sendiri yang akan menjauhiku setelah itu."

"Kau yakin? Ada satu hal yang tadinya ku katakan sebagai sesuatu yang buruk. _Appa_ mu meminta Baekhyun untuk pindah bersama suaminya ke rumah ini sampai anaknya lahir. Alasannya, Chanyeol tidak memiliki pembantu rumah tangga, di rumah ini juga sangat banyak yang akan menjaga Baekhyun."

"Bagus, kan? _Appa_ ku tentu saja mengambil keputusan yang benar."

"Tapi tidakkah kau menyadari satu hal? Itu artinya Chanyeol akan tinggal di rumah ini dan dia akan bebas menjamahmu. Aku tau kalau kau masih kesulitan mengubur perasaanmu kepada Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimana bila perasaanmu tidak mati-mati juga. Terlebih setelah kalian tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Semakin sering bertemu akan membuat cintamu pada Chanyeol semakin besar."

"Aku akan berusaha menghindarinya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Jongin membisu. Bagaimana caranya? Ia sendiri tidak begitu tau tentang itu yang pasti ia akan berusaha menghindari Chanyeol. Semua masalah di hidupnya semakin rumit sekarang.

Kyungsoo mungkin benar, Jongin bisa saja semakin mencintai Chanyeol karena mereka tinggal seatap. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa mempertahankan diri jika harus bertemu setiap hari. Sedangkan selama ini saja, dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya datang sebulan sekali tak pelak membuat Jongin nyaris di tiduri Chanyeol berkali-kali. Ia semakin takut dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang. Ia takut menyakiti banyak orang.

"Kapan mereka akan pindah?"

"Besok. Itu yang kudengar."

"Cepat sekali."

"Kau harus bersiap-siap Jong, atau kau harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Chanyeol. Kalian harus berhenti berselingkuh di belakang Baekhyun. Kau yang meminta Baekhyun untuk segera menikah dengan Chanyeol di saat dia ingin membatalkan pernikahannya demi dirimu. Kau tidak akan tega, kan melihat Baekhyun kecewa sedangkan sekarang dirinya sedang mengandung? Itu akan memberikan luka yang sangat dalam, Jong. Lebih dalam dari lukamu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tuhan,_

 _Tunjukkan jalanmu_

 _Aku harus bagaimana mengindari pengkhianatan ini?_

 _Aku ingin terbebas dari Chanyeol tapi hatiku terus menolak._

 _Aku membutuhkannya_

 _Tapi Baekhyun lebih membutuhkannya._

 _Tuhan, jaga aku dari perbuatan dosa_

 _Jangan biarkan aku melakukan hal itu lagi._

Jongin sudah berdoa seharian ini. Terus mengulangi doa-doa yang sama demi dirinya, juga demi Chanyeol.

Hari ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan pindah ke rumahnya dan Jongin terus dihantui oleh perbuatan salahnya tentang perselingkuhan mereka selama ini.

Sudah hampir malam dan Jongin sebaiknya segera kembali ke kamarnya sebelum Chanyeol melihatnya. Apapun alasannya, Jongin tidak ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini.

Jongin memandangi pintu samping sebagai tujuannya saat ini. Tapi ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana, menatapnya.

 _Beri aku alasan untuk melarikan diri Tuhan, tolonglah aku..._

"Jong." Kris menghadang langkahnya. Jongin menghela nafas lega. Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyentuhnya di depan Kris. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan untuk ini.

"Ada apa?"

Kris menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Jongin dan Jongin meraihnya, sebuah alamat tertera disana atas nama Wu Shixun. "Dia yang menandatangani surat persetujuan pendonoran itu. Aku perlu memaksa pihak rumah sakit karena ini dirahasiakan. Kau harus berterimakasih kepadaku, Jong."

"Wu Shixun, kau tidak salah kan?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Kecuali pihak rumah sakit yang membuat kesalahan. Aku hanya menyalin dan tidak mungkin salah. Kau mengenalnya?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Sehun."

"Apa? Sehun?"

"Aku tau namanya dari salah seorang teman sekelas. Selama ini nama Wu Shixun memang sering dibicarakan di kampus. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Wu Shixun adalah Sehun. Ternyata dia orang yang kukenal? Orang yang mendoakanku setiap malam adalah orang yang ku kenal?" Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Ia sudah curiga sejak melihat Brosur itu, jika saja orang yang mendoakannya tidak membicarakan mengenai ujian beasiswa yang didapatnya, Jongin tidak akan percaya kalau orang itu adalah Sehun.

"Kris, maukah kau mengantarkanku ke alamat ini?"

"Ini sudah malam, bagaimana caranya meminta izin kepada _Appa_?"

"Katakan kalau aku mencari keluarga dari orang yang mendonorkan jantungnya padaku. Ah, biarkan aku yang meminta izin pada _Appa_. Jika aku mendapat izin kau mau mengantarku, kan?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin menatap rumah sederhana itu sekali lagi. Bukan rumah yang besar dan ternyata selama ini Sehun tinggal di tempat ini. Bila dipandang lebih dalam, hidup Sehun sama sekali jauh berbeda dari kehidupan yang Jongin dan keluarga jalani. Sehun tinggal di sebuah rumah yang membuatnya harus masuk ke dalam gang yang sempit, sangat berdesak-desakan.

Jongin menatap jam di tangannya sekali lagi, sudah hampir jam Sembilan malam. Ia sudah menunggu Sehun terlalu lama dan harus membujuk Kris untuk meninggalkannya sendirian karena Kris memaksanya untuk pulang.

Untungnya Kris tidak begitu sulit untuk di yakinkan kalau Jongin akan aman meskipun tanpa dirinya. Sepertinya Kris percaya kepada Sehun.

Jongin memandangi rumah-rumah di sekelilingnya. Ia menyadari kalau berkali-kali tetangga Sehun memandanginya dari jendela. Jongin bergindik, ia mulai ngeri dan merasa di ikuti. Tapi hatinya boleh merasa tenang setelah mendapati Sehun berjalan mendekat dan semakin dekat dari ujung gang.

Kelihatannya Sehun bingung dengan kedatangan Jongin, ia mengubah langkah santainya menjadi langkah-langkah yang cepat begitu menyadari kalau ada seorang perempuan muda duduk di depan rumahnya.

"Jong?" Sehun terdengar heran saat berdiri di hadapan Jongin yang bersandari di dinding rumahnya sejak tadi. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Malam-malam begini? Kau tidak takut padaku? Aku bisa saja melakukan-"

"Berhentilah bicara seperti itu. Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun padaku. Kau berjanji akan menjagaku, kan? Kau harus menepati janjimu."

"Jong?"

"Aku sudah tau Sehun. Kau yang selalu menemaniku setiap malam di rumah sakit. Kau yang membawakanku bunga Lavender, kau yang mendoakanku setiap saat." Jongin menundukkan wajahnya sebentar lalu memandangi wajah Sehun lagi. "Aku sangat berterima kasih, Sehun. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu."

Sehun terpaku menatap Jongin yang juga memandangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mencari ketenangan lalu membukanya lagi dan tersenyum. Sehun menghela nafas seolah-olah ia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa mendengar kata-kata Jongin kepadanya. Sekarang Sehun merasa sangat tenang. "Kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu? Sekarang mau ku antar pulang?"

"Aku diusir? Aku sudah menunggumu berjam-jam disini."

"Benarkah? Kau seharusnya tau kalau aku bekerja sampai malam."

"Aku benar-benar lupa tentang itu."

"Lain kali jangan menunggu. Jika aku tidak ada di rumah, pulanglah. Ini daerah rawan, Jong. Sangat banyak penjahat disini. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun mendesah, Jongin cukup keras kepala dalam hal berdebat. Tapi Sehun tidak akan menghabiskan malam dengan berdebat. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku jeansnya dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar.

"Ayo, masuklah."

Jongin mengangguk lalu melangkah mengikuti Sehun untuk masuk. Rumah ini benar-benar kecil, tidak ada ruang tamu, ruang tengahlah yang bertransformasi menjadi ruang tamu dengan _Home Theater_ yang sangat lengkap. Masih di ruangan yang sama terdapat _kitchen set_ yang terlihat sangat bersih. Dapur seorang koki.

Di sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah pintu dengan stiker kucing mesir berbentuk animasi dan di sebelahnya terdapat tangga menuju lantai atas.

Sehun berjalan menuju tangga itu dan dia akan segera naik, mungkin disanalah kamarnya. "Duduklah, aku meletakkan barang-barangku dulu." Gumamnya sebelum menghilang.

Jongin duduk di atas _sofa_ yang dilapisi kain beludru hitam pekat. Ia merasa sangat nyaman.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun kembali turun dan memberikan Jongin sekaleng _soft drink_ dari dalam lemari esnya. Laki-laki itu membukakannya untuk Jongin lalu meletakkan kaleng itu di atas meja.

Setelah itu Sehun duduk di sebelahya dengan tubuh setengah berputar untuk menghadap Jongin, sebelah kakinya naik ke atas _sofa_ dan tangannya tergeletak lelah di sandaran _sofa_.

Jongin memandangi tangan itu, pasti tidak berhenti bergerak seharian ini.

"Kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku?" Ucapan Sehun membuka kembali percakapan yang sempat terputus.

Jongin menggeleng ringan. "Sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

"Baguslah, aku tertekan setiap kali melihat ekspresi ketakutanmu meskipun kau selalu menyembunyikannya. Apakah sekarang saatnya untuk bicara dari hati ke hati?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih."

"Tidak perlu di ulangi terus. Sekali saja cukup. _Appa_ ku." Sehun menunjuk sebuah gambar di dinding, foto berpigura besar itu berisi gambar Sehun dengan seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya sedang memegangi _Baracuda_ besar di atas sebuah kapal. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. " _Appa_ ku pastiBsangat senang saat dia bisa menolong orang lain di akhir hayatnya."

"Dia meninggal karena apa?"

"Kecelakaan." Sehun tersenyum meskipun hatinya dipenuhi beban. "Karena aku."

"Karena dirimu? Dia menyelamatkanmu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku mendorongnya sehingga dia terjatuh ke jalanan dan sebuah mobil menabraknya. Saat itu aku dan _Appa_ ku bertengkar karena dia memergokiku melakukan sesuatu yang-" Sehun berbisik setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Jongin. "Rahasia."

"Kau pasti sedih."

"Dia satu-satunya yang kupunya, jelas saja aku merasa sangat sedih. Aku sudah cukup menghukum diriku sewaktu dia dirawat dalam waktu yang cukup lama di rumah sakit. Sekarang aku menggantikan tugasnya di restoran mengapung itu. Aku juga harus merawat tanaman kaktusnya di balkon atas, lalu merawat ikannya disana." Sehun menunjuk akuarium besar berisi beberapa jenis ikan di atas meja yang membatasi ruang tengah dan dapur. "Dia meninggalkan banyak warisan untukku."

Jongin tersenyum. Sehun sama sekali tidak kelihatan bersedih. Dia cukup ceria menceritakan tentang kematian _Appa_ nya. "Kau tidak punya keluarga lain?"

" _Eomma_ ku. Tapi aku bahkan tidak menemuinya sejak _Appa_ ku meninggal. Selama ini aku selalu bermanja pada _Appa_ , diberikan banyak uang oleh _Eomma_ , dan sekarang aku merindukan saat-saat seperti itu. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ ku bercerai. _Eomma_ ku tinggal di Guelph, akhir minggu ini aku akan mengajakmu kesana."

"Ke rumah _Eomma_ mu?" Dahi Sehun berkerut lalu menggeleng.

"Ke _CLGA, Canadian Livestock Genetics Association."_

"Maksudmu peternakan sapi perah?"

"Ternyata kau cukup pintar."

Jongin mendesah. "Kau sudah mengatakan kepadaku akan membawaku ke peternakan dan ke perkebunan. Apakah di Guelph juga ada perkebunan?"

"Ada, tapi aku akan mengajakmu ke Royal Botanic Garden saja."

"Burlington? Sepertinya aku akan sangat kelelahan akhir pekan ini."

Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Sekarang sudah saatnya pulang."

"Kau tidak suka aku berlama-lama di rumahmu?"

"Ini sudah malam. Di rumah ini hanya ada satu kamar dan aku tidak bisa menerimamu dalam kamar yang sama. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan sesuatu seperti waktu itu?"

"Kau tidak ingin mengajarkanku sesuatu?"

Jongin lalu mengeluarkan buku catatan yang Sehun berikan kepadanya tempo hari lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Aku tidak bisa jika tidak melihat contohnya secara langsung. Ajarilah aku sesuatu sebelum akhir pekan ini."

Sehun menatapnya putus asa. Jongin sepertinya belum ingin pulang. "Kau sudah kuberikan cara mudah, Jong. Sekarang kau memintaku mengajarimu? Kau akan kesulitan jika belajar denganku selama akhir pekan ini."

"Aku akan mengerjakan apapun, aku butuh contoh."

"Baiklah, ikut aku ke dapur." Sehun berdiri dan melangkah ke dapur, Jongin mengikutinya.

Sesampainya disana Sehun langsung meminta Jongin untuk memegang pisau dan mengeluarkan banyak bawang putih dan meletakkannya di hadapan Jongin. "Bersiaplah menangis malam ini, nona."

"Apa ini?"

"Pelajaran dasar. Kau harus bisa memotong, baru boleh melakukan hal yang lain."

"Memotong bawang?"

"Untuk malam ini, ya. Besok malam akan berbeda lagi. Sekarang kerjakan dan panggil aku setelah selesai."

Jongin mendapat contoh dari Sehun sebanyak satu kali. Hanya satu kali dan Sehun meninggalkannya sendirian di dapur untuk mengerjakan tugasnya seorang diri.

Jongin tidak menyesal sama sekali. Meskipun ia harus berusaha keras memotong bawang-bawang itu, meskipun Jongin harus mengeluarkan air mata karena perih, meskipun parfum mahalnya tiba-tiba berubah aroma menjadi bau bawang putih. Dia tidak merasakan adanya kerugian.

Jongin hanya merasa kalau ia mulai terbiasa, mulai cepat dan lebih tangkas. Pelajaran pertama dari Sehun sangat memuaskan. Dalam waktu satu jam lebih, Jongin berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia segera berteriak memanggil Sehun, dan Sehun segera kembali ke dapur untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

Setelah mengomentari berbagai macam, Sehun kembali mengeluarkan bahan-bahan lain untuk Jongin. Udang, daging, sayur, tomat...

"Aku harus memotong semuanya malam ini?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku akan memberi contoh malam ini. Lihat baik-baik." Dan Sehun beraksi.

Dia berhasil mengundang decak kagun Jongin sehingga gadis itu bertepuk tangan begitu Sehun menyelesaikan semuanya. Baginya saat ini, Sehun terlihat sangat hebat.

"Aku ingin sepertimu."

"Kau akan segera bisa."

Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci pintu rumahnya. Ia melepaskan salah satu kunci disana dan menenggelamkannya dalam genggaman tangan Jongin. "Ini kunci rumahku. Mulai sekarang kau juga memilikinya. Sepulang kuliah segeralah kemari. Aku akan menuliskan apa yang harus kau potong setiap harinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja itu." Sehun menunjuk meja makan _mini_ di tengah dapurnya. "Beserta sebuah _video_ contoh. Kau bisa pulang setelah menyelesaikan semua tugasmu di rumah ini. Ingat, jangan lupa mengunci pintu kalau kau meninggalkan rumahku, hartaku memang tidak banyak, tapi aku hanya punya ini. Mulai sekarang aku mohon kau ikut menjaga rumahku juga, ya?"

Jongin memandangi kunci yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Sehun sudah mempercayakan rumahnya kepada Jongin? Jongin tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Tuhan benar-benar menjauhkannya dari Chanyeol. Ia memberikan Jongin tempat pulang yang lain selain rumahnya. Tugas yang Sehun beri akan memperkecil kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan melakukan pengkhianatan terhadap kakaknya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Park Chanyeol memandangi gerbang rumah Kim itu dari jendela kamarnya. Sudah memasuki hari ketiga ia tinggal di rumah ini, namun kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan Jongin sangat kecil. Anak itu selalu pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang pada jam-jam malam. Jongin juga tidak pernah lagi meninggalkan kamarnya dalam keadaan tidak terkunci.

Chanyeol tau kalau Jongin sedang menghindarinya meskipun dirinya masih belum bisa menerima itu. Chanyeol menyesal membiarkan hatinya jatuh cinta pada Jongin, menyesal membiarkan Jongin merasuki jiwanya lebih dalam. Sekarang ia harus menerima akibatnya, menginginkan gadis itu dengan segenap jiwa raganya.

Seandainya Chanyeol mempertahankan ketegasannya sebagaimana di awal-awal, mungkin dirinya tidak perlu terpuruk seperti saat ini. Ia merasa sangat hancur, mencintai seseorang yang mustahil untuk di miliki. Hubungannya dan Jongin yang terus terjadi secara diam-diam selama ini tidak bisa dipungkiri semakin memupuk perasaan yang sejak semula tidak diinginkannya.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang tertidur di atas ranjang. Ia juga tidak tega, tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun lebih dalam. Tapi haruskah untuk itu Chanyeol mengorbankan perasaannya?

Saat bersama Baekhyun hatinya tidak sehangat dulu meskipun selama ini Chanyeol selalu berusaha bersikap seperti dulu. Sandiwara ini benar-benar menusuknya. Tiba-tiba kerinduannya kepada Jongin semakin merebak. Apakah ia tidak akan bersama Jongin lagi?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

Doakan saya agar besok punya sedikit waktu luang untuk memposting chapter 6 dari cerita ini, karena cerita ini akan saya tamatkan dalam waktu dekat. :)

 _ **kim:**_ Ini saya lanjut, chingu. Maaf karena nunggu lama ya. :)

 _ **Parkchan1027:**_ Untuk cerita ini sebenarnya saya sudah menyelesaikannya sampai tamat, tinggal posting saja. Aabar menunggu lagi ya.. ;D

 _ **Kamong Jjong:**_ Terimakasih sudah review ya, semoga saja harapanmu untuk ending HunKai kesampean. :)

 _ **cute:**_ Siapa ya? Nanti kamu juga akan tahu kok. :D

 _ **jumeeee:**_ Bisa jadi itu jantung ayahnya Sehun, bisa jadi bukan. :)

 _ **ParkJitta:**_ Gak masalah kamu review dichapter berapa. :D Dan mungkin aja ini berakhir ChanKai. Siapa yang tahu. :)

 _ **jongiebottom:**_ Sedih ya.. Sama saya juga.. T_T

 _ **sayakanoicinoe:**_ Sehun bukan yaaa... Hehehe... Semoga itu Sehun ya..

 _ **Sonyun:**_ Udah baca novelnya ya? Gimana menurut kamu novelnya? Keren kan. Makanya saya tertarik buat ngeremakenya. Venus sedang progress ya. Harap ditunggu. :D

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wanna review? Thanks before. ;D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Once**_

 _ **Original Story Belong To Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Wu Yifan**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin hanya ingin jatuh cinta sebelum ia mati. Ia juga sangat ingin melakukan seks dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar ia cintai walau hanya sekali dalam hidupnya. Tapi akankan Jongin bisa merasakannya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is Remake Novel by Phoebe with the same title.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun terperangah saat pintu rumah tidak terkunci dan kuncinya masih berada di luar. Ini pertama kalinya setelah tiga hari Jongin melakukan kecerobohan seperti ini.

Biasanya gadis itu selalu mengunci pintu dari dalam jika dia berada di rumah ataupun setelah ia meninggalkan rumah. Tapi kali ini, Jongin melupakannya.

Sehun segera masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pintu. Setelah berjalan lebih jauh masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Sehun medapati Jongin tertidur di atas sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Dia tidak pulang setelah pekerjaannya selesai seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Perlahan-lahan Sehun memperbaiki posisi Jongin dan menyangga kepalanya dengan bantal. Ia lalu naik ke lantai atas untuk mengambil selimut dan terkejut saat melihat Jongin ternyata sudah bangun ketika Sehun sudah kembali.

Gadis itu memandangnya dengan wajah yang sangat mengantuk. Sehun mendekat dan melemparkan selimut kepadanya lalu duduk di sebelah Jongin dengan nyaman.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku lupa dimana aku meletakkan kunci rumah, jadi aku menunggumu pulang. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumahmu dalam keadaan tidak terkunci."

"Kuncinya, kau tinggalkan di sisi luar pintu. Kau ceroboh sekali. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang berniat buruk dan mengambil kuncinya. Atau masuk untuk melukaimu setelah dia mengunci pintu sebelumnya."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak terfikir untuk memeriksa kesana. Hari ini aku lelah sekali, ada kuliah tambahan dan harus mengerjakan tugas darimu."

"Mengeluh?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bercerita." Jongin kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar wajahnya bisa kembali segar. Hal itu membuat pipinya menjadi kemerahan, ia sudah kembali terlihat seperti sebelum tidur.

"Aku sudah bisa memasak pasta. Kau mau? Aku bisa membuatkannya."

"Tidak, aku sudah makan."

Kali ini Jongin mencibir. "Kau sudah lelah, ya? Sudah ingin istirahat? Aku belum bisa pulang. Kris memintaku menunggu karena dia akan terlambat menjemputku hari ini."

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Jong?"

Jongin terdiam lalu menoleh kepada Sehun. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau menerimaku dengan baik setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu. Kenapa kau harus seperti ini? Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah tentang kelakuanku padamu waktu itu. Aku berharap kejadian itu tidak ada, kesalahan itu terus membekas setiap kali aku melihatmu. Terlebih saat mengetahui kalau kau di rawat di rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar-"

"Sehun," Jongin memotong, "Boleh aku memegang tanganmu?"

Sehun memandangnya lama lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan menempelkan di dadanya. Sehun hanya bisa diam sambil terus menerka apa yang ingin Jongin katakan. Sayup-sayup Sehun bisa merasakan detakan teratur merasuk melalui setiap sendi tangannya. Ia sudah bisa mengerti. Jantung _Appa_ nya ada disana.

"Aku merasa dekat denganmu. Mungkin karena _Appa_ mu ada disini. Kalau aku adalah _Appa_ mu, seberbahaya apapun anakku, seperti apapun kemungkinannya untuk menyakitiku, aku tidak mungkin menjauhinya, kan?"

"Ya, aku rasa alasan yang tepat."

"Ini bukan alasan." Jongin kembali melemparkan tangan Sehun kembali kepada pemiliknya dengan kesal. "Kau tidak memandangku seperti dulu lagi, Sehun. Kau sudah berbeda. Padahal di rumah sakit kau mengatakan kalau dirimu mencintaiku, sekarang tidak lagi?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Jongin itu. "Seandainya aku mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu sampai detik ini, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku lagi seperti dulu?"

"Aku mau menikah. Kau mau menikahiku?"

"Astaga. Aku saja tidak yakin kalau kau mencintaiku dan sekarang kau memintaku menikahimu? Sudahlah, sekarang waktunya berhenti berandai-andai. Ayo ku antar pulang."

"Tapi Kris bilang-"

"Menunggu Kris bisa membuatku tidak tidur semalaman. Aku tidak mungkin istirahat jika kau ada disini. Aku juga tidak mungkin mengizinkanmu tidur di rumahku, terlalu berbahaya. Lagipula kau seharusnya tidur lebih cepat. Besok kita harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

Jongin berdecak lalu berdesis. "Baiklah, tapi besok pagi kau akan menjemputku di rumah, kan?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat rumah Keluarga Kim dari depan." Sehun terpaku menatap pintu gerbang yang tinggi menjulang itu.

Selama ini Sehun hanya mengetahui segelintir tentang rumah Keluarga Kim melalui lubang di tembok halaman belakang. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah melihat gerbang yang besar itu, bahkan berniat melirikpun tidak.

"Ah, ya. Lubang di halaman belakang itu sudah kau tutup?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Terlalu sibuk dengan banyak hal sehingga melupakan niat penting yang satu itu."

"Ya, kau Nona besar. Sangat mudah untukmu melupakan."

"Jangan sembarangan bicara Sehun." Jongin memotong. "Aku bisa tersinggung kalau kau menyinggung tentang Nona besar."

"Tidak akan ku ulangi lagi. Kalau begitu sekarang aku pulang, sampai jumpa besok."

"Kau akan menjemputku besok, kan? Kau belum menjawabnya sama sekali."

Sehun mengangguk, "Lewat depan atau belakang?"

"Tentu saja lewat depan. Datang lebih pagi, ya? Aku ingin kau sarapan bersama keluargaku. _Appa_ ku pasti senang."

"Sebaiknya jangan. Aku merasa tidak-"

"Aku akan pergi jauh, kau harus meminta izin kepada _Appa_ ku. _Appa_ ku tidak akan membunuhmu, percayalah. Aku juga sudah sering cerita mengenai dirimu dan kurasa _Appa_ ku akan senang kalau bertemu langsung dengan orang yang menyelamatkan nyawa anaknya."

"Kau berlebihan Jong. Terlalu memberikan harapan."

Ucapan tentang harapan itu membuat sebelah alis Jongin terangkat. Harapan? Tentang apa? Jongin tidak bisa mengerti mengenai maksud kata-kata Sehun barusan. "Aku memberi harapan? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang bisa diterima dengan baik di keluarga kaya seperti kalian. Saat berpacaran denganmu dulu-pun aku sama sekali tidak berani bermimpi lebih untuk bisa diterima. Karena itu aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai tempat bersenang-senang. Sekarang kau malah berbuat seperti ini." Sehun berhenti sebentar untuki berdecak, dan "Baiklah, aku akan mengusahakan untuk datang lebih pagi besok. Siapkan semua hal yang kau butuhkan. Seharian besok akan menjadi perjalanan paling melelahkan untukmu." Sehun berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Jongin terpaku untuk beberapa lama karena ucapan Sehun barusan. Ia masih bingung, masih kesulitan untuk menerima kalimat demi kalimat yang di ucapkan dalam tempo yang terlalu cepat itu, Jongin bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang kata-kata Sehun itu. Ia tersenyum karena merasa bodoh.

Dengan langkah gontai Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia memang harus tidur lebih cepat, tapi sayangnya hari ini Kris terlambat menjemputnya sehingga waktu tidurnya pasti berkurang. Besok pagi Jongin akan meminta Kyungsoo menyiapkan keperluannya, semoga saja dia tidak bangun terlalu siang.

"Baru pulang?" Park Chanyeol menghadang Jongin di tangga menuju lantai atas. Jika bukan karena hapal dengan suaranya, Jongin tidak akan menyangka kalau Chanyeol lah yang menghadangnya.

Suasana rumah sudah terlalu gelap karena sebagian orang mungkin sudah tertidur. Hanya bunyi televisi yang berada di dapur meramaikan suasana. Beberapa orang pelayan mungkin masih bangun dan menonton televisi di belakang.

"Aku sangat lelah, permisi." Jongin berusaha untuk melewati Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol lebih cepat bergerak dengan merangkul tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya, Jongin segera memalingkan wajahnya sehingga ciuman Chanyeol terlepas. Chanyeol akan menakhlukkannya seperti bisa. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana bila Baekhyun atau _Appa_ ku melihatnya?"

"Mereka sedang tidur." Chanyeol berbisik sangat dekat dengan wajah Jongin, wanita pujaannya.

"Tapi pelayan yang lain belum tidur."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk ke kamarmu seperti biasa, aku ingin bersamamu sebentar saja. Kau selalu menghindariku, Jong. Aku bisa mati kalau kau menghidariku terus. Hari ini kau pergi kemana? Setiap malam kau pergi kemana? Mengapa selalu pulang malam seperti ini?"

"Aku belajar."

"Belajar apa sampai jam segini? Biasanya kau pulang sebelum jam Sembilan malam, tapi ini adalah kali pertama kau pulang lebih lama."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sepuluh."

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya terlambat satu jam."

"Mengapa kau terus menghindariku? Kau merasa kalau hubungan kita ini salah? Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Kenapa kau ingin menghentikannya di saat aku ketergantungan seperti sekarang? Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan ini, kau-" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat merasakan tangan-tangan yang berusaha memisahkannya dari Jongin.

Kris Kim berdelik dengan ekspresi keras, dia berusaha melepaskan Jongin dari pelukan Chanyeol dan segera menyembunyikan adiknya di balik tubuhnya.

Selang beberapa saat, Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tidak suka dan berbisik dengan nada tegas. "Jadi begini perilakumu terhadap adik istrimu? Kukira kau pria baik-baik Chanyeol. Karena itu aku menganggapmu pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Tapi kau bahkan memeluk adik iparmu saat istrimu sedang mengandung anakmu."

"Kris?" Chanyeol terperangah, ia tidak menyangka akan dipergoki oleh Kris, Kris tidak ada di rumah dan ia sudah meyakinkan itu. Siapa sangka sekarang Kris sedang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu Jongin lagi, atau kau akan menyesal."

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa, Kris. Aku dan adikmu saling mencintai bahkan sebelum aku dan Baekhyun menikah. Dan kami tidak akan bisa di pisahkan oleh pernikahan itu, aku bersumpah tidak akan ada satu halpun yang bisa memisahkan aku dan Jongin."

"Diam. Aku sangat menentang cintamu. Aku pastikan kalau ini adalah kali terakhir dirimu menyentuh adikku. Kau tidak akan bisa lagi melakukannya seumur hidupmu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa." Kris lalu menarik lengan Jongin keras-keras menuju ke kamarnya.

Jongin meringis kesakitan. Ia tau Kris pasti sangat marah karena hal ini. Kris tidak pernah setuju dengan perasaan cinta Jongin terhadap Chanyeol sejak awal.

Kris akan memarahinya. Jongin yakin hal seperti itu akan terjadi karena Kris langsung menghempaskan tubuh Jongin ke sofa kamarnya dengan kasar. Ia segera mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dan mendekati Jongin untuk menggenggam bahunya keras-keras.

"Jadi kau masih berhubungan dengan Chanyeol?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa lepas darinya begitu saja, karena itu kami masih berhubungan setelah pernikahannya dan Baekhyun."

"Astaga, Jong. Kau akan menyakiti Baekhyun."

"Aku tau, karena itu aku selalu berusaha menghentikan ini."

"Tapi kau tidak berhenti. Kau masih membiarkannya memelukmu, meciummu, bagaimana bila _Appa_ tau? Kau sudah membahayakan dirimu, Jong."

"Aku bersumpah, aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku bahkan berlama-lama di rumah Sehun untuk menghindarinya semenjak kepindahannya ke rumah ini. Ini yang pertama setelah kabar kehamilan Baekhyun merebak. Aku juga tidak menduga kalau ini akan terjadi."

"Benarkah? Aku sudah mengawasi kalian sejak tadi dan kau sama sekali tidak melawan saat dia berusaha memelukmu. Kau bahkan membalas ciumannya, lalu dimana usahamu? Seharusnya kau melawan saat dia melakukan itu."

"Aku sudah berusaha memalingkan wajahku, seharusnya kau melihat itu juga."

"Kelakuan kalian benar-benar memalukan. Kapan kau akan sadar?"

"Aku tidak berdaya." Jongin melemah, Ia tidak bisa menghindari kekecewaan karena Kris terus menyalahkannya. Ia harap Kris mengerti, tapi sepertinya tidak. "Aku mencintainya dan tidak berdaya untuk menolaknya. Harusnya kau memahamiku. Aku juga sangat ingin menghindar dan sejujurnya aku senang kau datang kali ini. Aku juga sudah lelah, Kris. Berkali-kali aku berfikir untuk tidak pulang dan menginap di rumah Sehun. Tapi Sehun selalu menghindar untuk berlama-lama denganku. Aku juga ketakutan, Aku takut jika Chanyeol melakukan hal yang lebiih dari memeluk atau mencium."

"Ini salahmu."

"Aku tau, aku yang memulainya dan sekarang aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengakhirnya. Aku butuh perlindungan. Aku butuh kau dirumah ini untuk menjagaku tapi kau selalu sibuk."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan ini sejak awal, kau tau mengapa aku tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini? _Appa_ memindahkanku ke California. Semuanya sudah diurus dan aku sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Sekarang siapa yang akan melindungmu di rumah ini?"

Jongin terdiam dalam jeda yang sangat panjang. Bahkan Kris pun akan meninggalkannya? "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan kunci pintu. Aku akan mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. Tapi berjanjilah untuk menghentikannya sekuat tenaga. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku harap kau mampu menolaknya mulai saat ini."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Rencana Jongin berubah, ia tidak mengikuti sarapan pagi bersama keluarga hari ini. Pagi-pagi sekali Jongin sudah pergi ke kamar _Appa_ nya dan berpamitan untuk pergi ke Guelph demi melihat peternakan sapi bersama seorang teman. Ia juga menyiapkan banyak barang-barang penting yang sengaja dibawa sesuai dengan kebutuhannya.

Jongin juga meminta Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan sarapan dalam jumlah yang banyak, ia ingin sarapan di rumah Sehun sebagai ganti undangan sarapan yang dibatalkan secara sepihak.

Kris juga bangun lebih pagi demi mengantarkan Jongin ke rumah Sehun secepat mungkin. Ia masih memikirkan rencana untuk Jongin dan Kris harap, ia menemukannya sebelum Jongin pulang.

Sehun cukup terkejut dengan pemandangan yang didapatnya pagi-pagi sekali di depan pintu rumahnya. Kris mendorong Jongin agar mendekat kepada Sehun lalu tersenyum dengan ekspresi aneh. Ia meletakkan barang-barang Jongin di atas lantai dan berbicara dengan nada suara yang lembut.

"Jaga adikku, kumohon."

"Tentu saja. Kufikir aku harus menjemputnya ke rumah."

"Pagi ini seisi rumah sibuk. Kami tidak ingin kau melihat kekacauan itu makanya aku mengantar Jongin kemari lebih pagi. Sekali lagi, jaga dia."

"Aku akan mengembalikannya ke rumah sebelum malam."

"Terimakasih. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." Kris berbalik dan berlarian menyusuri gang dengan terburu-buru.

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan ekspresi aneh, lebih aneh lagi saat melihat tas besar yang dibawanya. "Kau mau pindah rumah? Kita hanya pergi seharian, bukannya menginap."

"Siapa tau, terjadi sesuatu di jalan dan kita terpaksa menginap."

"Tidak akan pernah."

Jongin mencibir kecewa. "Di dalam sana juga ada sarapan untuk kita pagi ini. Aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu."

"Sikap kalian berdua sangat aneh."

"Ini hanya kali pertamanya aku pergi jauh dari rumah, makanya aku dan Kris sedikit kikuk."

Sehun kelihatannya masih curiga meskipun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Pandangannya masih terpaku lama kepada Jongin untuk mencari kepastian dan sepertinya ia tidak akan menemukan kepastian apa-apa sekarang. Sehun lalu menghela nafas dan bergumam pelan. "Masuklah. Aku bersiap-siap dulu."

Jongin mengangguk senang lalu membawa masuk barang bawaannya dengan susah payah sehingga gerakannya menjadi lambat.

Melihat itu, Sehun yang sudah masuk ke rumah lebih dulu kembali lagi dan membantu Jongin untuk mengangkat barang-barangnya. Sehun meletakkan benda itu di atas sofa ruang tengah sebelum ia naik ke kamarnya di lantai atas tanpa bicara.

Jongin berusaha untuk mulai menyiapkan sarapan sederhananya dan menanti Sehun untuk turun di meja makan.

Butuh waktu yang cukup banyak bagi Sehun untuk bersiap-siap dan baru turun setelah Jongin hampir menantinya selama setengah jam. Laki-laki itu duduk di hadapannya dan mulai menyantap sarapan yang sudah Jongin siapkan untuknya.

"Kau tidak mau aku bertemu dengan _Appa_ mu, makanya kesini pagi-pagi?" Sehun bertanya di sela-sela suapannya yang tangkas.

"Tidak. Aku hanya takut terlambat."

"Lalu untuk apa membawa banyak barang seperti ini?"

"Siapa tau kita akan menginap."

"Sudah ku bilang itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Semua barang-barangmu itu tidak mungkin kita bawa. Hanya akan merepotkan. Pisahkan barang-barang yang penting dengan yang kurang penting."

"Tapi semuanya penting."

Sehun meletakkan sendoknya meskipun makanan di dalam piringnya masih tersisa dalam jumlah yang banyak. Ia mendekati tas besar milik Jongin dan mulai memilah-milah barang yang mungkin di bawa untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas sandang milik Sehun.

Jongin mendengus kecewa. Lagi-lagi Sehun bersikap seolah-olah tidak ingin bersama dengannya terlalu lama. Apakah Jongin harus pulang malam ini? Bagaimana bila Chanyeol mengganggunya lagi? Jongin menghela nafas panjang, ia hampir menangis karena hal ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadi kau juga mengetahui hal ini?" Kris memperbesar matanya menatap Kyungsoo yang hari ini sengaja dibawanya keluar rumah untuk ditanyai tentang hubungan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Kris tau kalau Kyungsoo adalah orang kedua yang dekat dengan Jongin selain dirinya. Tidak, Kyungsoo lebih pantas menduduki urutan pertama karena ia mengetahui apapun yang Jongin rahasiakan dari Kris. "Kenapa kau diam saja melihat mereka melakukan kesalahan?"

"Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa jika jadi aku. Jongin selalu tersenyum senang setiap kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dia akan menangis kalau merindukan laki-laki itu dan aku selalu melihat hal seperti itu. Bagaimana aku bisa melarangnya? Aku juga ingin melihat Jongin bahagia."

Kris menghela nafas berat. Ia ingin marah, tapi kata-kata Kyungsoo benar. Kris juga menginginkan Jongin bahagia sebagaimana Kyungsoo menginginkannya.

"Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Hubungan mereka sangat membahayakan keduanya."

"Tenanglah, Kris. Jongin sepertinya juga menyadari itu. Semenjak Jongin mulai berkuliah dia selalu menangis setiap kali Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang pasti sejak itu Jongin nyaris tidak pernah mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke kamarnya lagi."

"Tapi kau tau apa yang dikatakannya kepadaku? Dia tidak berdaya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi dirinya dan aku juga khawatir jika Jongin tidak bisa bertahan. Aku akan kembali bertugas di California dan itu harus membuatku jarang berada di rumah lagi. Siapa yang akan mengawasinya?"

"Seadainya orang itu ada disini." Kyungsoo mendesah, ia sudah berhasil membuat Kris menatapnya dengan heran.

"Dia siapa?"

"Jongin pernah menceritakan tentang seseorang yang selalu menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Orang itu berjanji akan selalu menjaganya. Semula kukira Jongin hanya menceritakan mimpinya, tapi aku terus memikirkannya meskipun Jongin sendiri mungkin sudah melupakannya."

"Siapa orang itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Jongin bilang, orang itu sepertinya punya hubungan dengan pendonor jantungnya."

"Sehun?"

"Sehun? Mantan pacarnya?"

Kris mengangguk. "Orang yang berhubungan dengan pendonor itu bernama Wu Shixun, dan Jongin mengatakan kalau itu adalah nama asli Sehun. Aku senang mendengar itu, Sehun memang sangat kupercaya karena selama ini sikapnya sangat baik terhadap adikku."

"Baik? Tidakkah kau tau kalau Sehun pernah mencoba memperkosa Jongin?"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana awalnya hubungan Jongin dan Chanyeol bisa terjadi? Kau tau karena apa? Karena Chanyeol menolong Jongin saat Sehun berusaha merusak hidupnya. Jongin sendiri yang menceritakannya kepadaku. Semenjak itulah kekagumannya kepada Chanyeol timbul. Dia bahkan terus berusaha membujuk Chanyeol agar laki-laki itu mau menjadi orang pertama yang menidurinya."

Kris terdiam lama. Jadi begitu hubungan mereka? Dia benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi Kris yakin kalau Sehun tidak sejahat itu. Atau mungkin dia sudah berubah? Manusia bisa saja berubah kan?

"Kalau begitu aku bisa saja memaksa Sehun mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan fikiranmu, Kris. Apa yang kau fikirkan sebenarnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia menggantikanku untuk menjaga Jongin di rumah?"

"Dia tidak bisa masuk ke rumah ini."

"Aku bisa membuatnya melakukan itu. Percayalah padaku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Burlington, Jongin melihat banyak hal di Royal Botanical Garden. Banyak sekali tanaman disana dan Sehun jelas-jelas hanya membuatnya berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat tanaman langka yang tidak mungkin di jadikan bahan makanan.

Semula Jongin berfikir seperti itu. Tapi ternyata Sehun memberi tahu banyak hal disana tentang tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu. Beberapa tanaman yang sering ditemui di semak-semak liar ternyata bisa menjadi bumbu tambahan.

Sehun juga memperlihatkan buah yang baik dan sayuran yang bagus lalu membandingkannya dengan tanaman lainnya.

Memasuki rumah kaca, Jongin sangat terkagum melihat tumbuhan yang seharusnya tidak ada pada musim ini bersemi disana. Sehun memberi tahukan kepadanya masa hidup sebuah bunga, bagaimana cara menanamnya dalam suhu seperti apa mereka bertahan, laki-laki yang cerdas.

Jongin tidak pernah mengira kalau Sehun ternyata adalah laki-laki seperti yang bersamanya saat ini. Dalam fikirannya saat itu, Sehun hanya pemuda biasa yang semuanya tergolong standar, kecuali wajah dan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ramping itu.

"Kau berubah." Desis Jongin saat mereka berjalan bersisian meelusuri taman bunga. Sehun sedang membimbingnya menuju pintu gerbang karena mereka akan segera menuju halte untuk berpindah ke Guelph. Hari ini sudah siang dan seharusnya mereka mencari makan siang.

Sehun menoleh kepada Jongin sejenak lalu memandangi ujung kakinya yang terus melangkah dengan teratur. "Berubah seperti apa?"

"Kau jadi terlihat sangat keren."

"Jadi dulu aku tidak keren?"

"Kau keren, tentu saja. Tapi sekarang lebih dari yang dulu. Jadi kau berubah, atau kau tidak memperlihatkan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya padaku dulu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku memang sedikit berubah. Hidup sendirian membuatmu mengerti apa yang tidak kau mengerti sebelumnya. Hal positif yang Tuhan berikan untuk menggantikan _Appa_ ku adalah aku mengerti banyak hal setelah kehilangannya. Seperti yang kubilang, selama ini aku hanya bisa bermanja."

"Boleh aku tau apa yang membuatmu dan _Appa_ mu berkelahi?"

"Apa kau perlu tau?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan Jongin segera menyambutnya. Laki-laki itu sedang berusaha mengamankannya untuk menyebrang jalan dan berhenti di halte. Meskipun akhir pekan, entah mengapa hari ini terasa begitu sepi. "Kau mau makan apa hari ini?"

"Aku makan apa saja." Jongin duduk di sebelah Sehun, ia sudah mulai merasa lelah dan tergiur saat melihat bahu Sehun di sisinya. "Boleh aku bersandar di bahumu? Aku sangat lelah."

Sehun meraih kepala Jongin dan merebahkanya di tempat yang Jongin minta. Gadis itu tersenyum dan Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Kau sudah harus minum obat?"

"Terlambat sedikit juga tidak masalah."

"Bagaimana rasanya, Jong? Jantung _Appa_ ku cukup nyaman?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Setidaknya aku tidak terlalu sering merasa sakit seperti dulu. Aku hanya merasa dia berhenti sehingga aku tidak bisa bernafas, tapi itu kadang-kadang. Bahkan belum tentu terjadi sebulan sekali."

"Seperti waktu itu?"

"Iya, itu yang kedua kalinya. Aku harap tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

"Mengerikan sekali. Aku berfikir bagaimana rasanya merasakan jantung kita berhenti berdetak."

"Aku sudah sering merasakannya. Yang terparah saat aku masuk rumah sakit waktu itu, sebelumnya aku sudah merasa kalau jantungku mulai melemah, lalu berhenti berdetak sesekali, sakit sekali."

Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala Jongin pelan. "Setidaknya kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Aku cukup senang dengan hal itu -Ah, itu bus-nya. Ayo kita cari makan siang begitu tiba di Guelph."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat sebuah bus berhenti di hadapan mereka. Sehun berdiri lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jongin berdiri.

Entah mengapa Jongin merasa kalau langit yang panas tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sejuk. Ia juga merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi mendamaikannya.

Jongin memandangi Sehun yang terus menggandeng tangannya menuju bangku penumpang yang berada di belakang.

 _Tuhan, dia membuatku damai_

 _Kenapa dia tidak seperti ini dulu?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu di saat-saat seperti ini?"

Kris tertunduk mendengar perkataan _Appa_ nya yang terdengar agak meninggi. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini, terpaksa memaksakan pemikirannya kepada _Appa_ nya demi Jongin. Ia tau kalau idenya sangat sulit di terima oleh _Appa_ nya, tapi walau bagaimanapun Jongin tidak boleh dibiarkan di rumah itu tanpa penjagaan sedangkan dirinya akan semakin jarang berada di rumah.

"Adikmu masih sangat muda untuk menikah, Kris."

"Aku tau _Appa_." Jawab Kris dengan halus. Ia berusaha memandangi wajah _Appa_ nya yang duduk dengan gusar di kursi kerjanya. Seharusnya ia tidak membicarakan hal seperti ini di kantor. Tapi jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi ia bisa melakukannya?

"Tapi Jongin sangat ketergantungan dengan laki-laki itu. Dia bahkan rela menunggui laki-laki itu seharian di restoran tempatnya bekerja hanya untuk pulang bersama. Jadi menurutku lebih baik nikahkan saja mereka."

"Kita tidak tau dia anak siapa."

" _Appa_ nya adalah orang yang mendonorkan jantung untuk Jongin. Dia orang baik."

"Jadi dia memanfaatkan jantung mendiang _Appa_ nya untuk mendekati Jongin?"

"Aku rasa tidak. Mereka sudah berkenalan sebelum itu. Anak muda itu adalah kekasih Jongin dulu. Aku masih ingat saat Jongin memutuskan hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu, Jongin menangis karena sangat kehilangan, padahal dia sendiri yang menginginkan perpisahan mereka. Laki-laki itu bahkan meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk tidak memberitahukan identitasnya kepada kita, kan? Jika tidak aku pastikan kalau _Appa_ pasti akan memberikan uang dengan jumlah yang banyak sebagai kompensasi. Jika dia menginginkan keuntungan, dia tidak perlu merepotkan diri dengan Jongin, cukup meminta uang kepadamu dan kau pasti akan memberikannya." Kris kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengunpulkan energi agar bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. "Laki-laki itu bahkan menolak untuk berlama-lama dengan Jongin dan mereka mungkin saja tidak akan sering bertemu jika Jongin tidak mendaftar di _Academy_ _Cookery_ itu. Ku rasa mereka bertemu lagi karena takdir, laki-laki itu menjadi pembimbing Jongin juga karena Tuhan menginginkan mereka bersama."

"Dan dia juga ingin menikah dengan Jongin?"

Kris angkat bahu, "Aku tidak yakin."

"Lalu kau meminta _Appa_ untuk menikahkan adikmu dengan laki-laki yang belum tentu mau menikahinya?"

"Tapi Jongin membutuhkannya. Kita tidak tau berapa lama lagi Jongin bisa bertahan. Karena itu, kita tidak bisa menunda kebahagiaannya, kan? Aku ingin adikku bahagia berapa lamapun sisa kehidupannya di dunia ini. Karena itulah, _Appa_. Bantu aku untuk membujuk laki-laki itu. Demi kebahagiaan Jongin."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Guelph, Jongin menatap Sehun dengan kesal saat laki-laki itu menyodorkan secangkir susu sapi mentah yang baru saja di perasnya untuk diminum.

Semula Jongin merasa sangat bersyukur karena Sehun tidak memaksanya untuk mencoba memerah sapi dengan tangan sendiri. Tapi sekarang...

"Minumlah, Jong."

"Tapi itu mentah. Aku tidak terbiasa meminum susu sapi seperti ini."

"Lalu susu seperti apa yang kau minum? Susu instan? Kau tau kalau susu instan tidak sebaik susu murni?"

"Tapi susu instan rendah lemak."

"Lemak susu baik untukmu. Tidak akan membuatmu gemuk. Minumlah."

"Apa yang akan kau berikan untukku kalau aku meminumnya?"

"Apa saja yang kau minta. Asalkan bukan nyawaku."

Jongin mendesah, ia meraih cangkir kaleng yang Sehun sodorkan kepadanya secara perlahan. Entah mengapa baginya susu murni berbau amis. Ia bisa saja tidak meminumnya tapi Sehun memaksa dan Jongin sudah kehabisan alasan untuk menolak.

Jongin harus memaksakan diri untuk meneguk susu itu dan nyaris saja muntah setelah tegukan terakhir. Sayangnya susu itu menolak untuk di muntahkan dan terus bertahan di dalam perutnya.

Jongin berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan ia merasa lebih segar setelah oksigen memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Sehun tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Jongin. Ia berdiri lebih dulu lalu mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan Jongin menyambutnya lagi. Tapi kali ini Sehun tidak bertahan untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin seperti yang dilakukannya saat menyebrang jalan di Burlington atau saat mencari bangku kosong di dalam bus.

Setelah Sehun yakin bahwa Jongin akan berdiri dengan baik, ia segera melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan lebih dulu sampai Jongin bisa mengimbangainya. Mereka akan pulang karena hari sudah sore. Jongin mendesah kecewa.

"Harusnya kau tidak pemilih. Kau harus bisa mencicipi apapun sebagai seorang koki." Sehun kembali berbicara.

"Aku sedang mengusahakannya. Tapi itu tidak mudah."

"Sekarang ubahlah menu makanmu. Gunakan susu murni. Negara kita memiliki kualitas sapi perah dan susu terbaik di seluruh dunia tapi kau malah mengkonsumsi susu instan."

Jongin mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi boleh kita istirahat sebentar?"

"Kau terlalu mudah lelah."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku banyak bergerak seumur hidupku."

Sehun tersenyum mengerti. Lalu, "Baiklah. Kita duduk disana saja."

Sehun menunjuk ke sebuah lapangan dengan rumput hijau yang membentang, Jongin mengikuti Sehun menuju arah yang ditunjuknya dan akhirnya bisa berbaring disana dengan sangat nyaman.

Ia harap Sehun ikut berbaring di sebelahnya, tapi Sehun terlalu betah untuk duduk dan hanya menoleh kepada Jongin tidak lebih dari sekali.

"Kau tidak suka berdekatan denganku, ya?" Jongin bergumam kecewa.

Sehun menoleh lagi kepadanya untuk yang kedua kali lalu tersenyum. "Kenapa harus tidak suka?"

"Kau selalu menjaga jarak, Sehun. Tidak seperti dulu."

"Seperti dulu? Kau ingat bagaimana hubungan kita dulu? Apa harus seperti itu?"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak punya kata-kata lagi untuk melawan ucapan Sehun. Interaksi mereka yang dulu benar-benar jauh dari yang sekarang. Sehun selalu menemui Jongin setiap sore demi sebuah _oral sex_ hariannya dan Jongin tentu tidak mengharapkan hal seperti itu terulang lagi. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

Astaga, mengingatnya saja membuat Jongin malu. Ia memgangi pipinya yang memerah lalu menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan untuk beberapa saat.

"Kalau sudah selesai istirahat, kau boleh bilang padaku. Kita akan segera pulang."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Jongin bergumam pelan.

Sehun menoleh lagi kepadanya untuk yang ketiga kali, lebih lama dari sebelumnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku punya masalah yang tidak bisa kuceritakan. Kita disini saja, aku akan membayar penginapan untuk kita."

"Dengan apa? Aku meninggalkan dompetmu di rumah." Sehun lalu mendesah, ia meyesal melakukannya. "Aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menginap di rumahku."

"Kalau begitu kita tidur di halte saja, atau dimanapun asalkan aku tidak perlu pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak ingin pulang malam ini. Jika aku pulang maka habislah aku."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau membawa barang-barang sebanyak itu?"

Jongin mengangguk. "izinkan aku menginap di rumahmu sekali saja. Kau pernah berjanji akan melindungiku, kan? Sekarang saatnya kau memulai semuanya. Aku butuh pertolonganmu. Aku tidak mungin pulang sekarang."

"Bagaimana bila _Appa_ mu mencari?"

"Aku sudah meminta Kris membujuknya. Jika _Appa_ ku tidak mengizinkan, pasti Kris akan menjemputku. Aku mohon padamu."

"Kau bisa menceritakan padaku masalahmu?" Jongin menggeleng, "belum saatnya. Tapi aku pasti menceritakannya suatu saat nanti. Karena itu, tolonglah. Kris sedang berusaha menyelesaikan masalahku sekarang dan aku tidak boleh pulang sebelum dia menemukan jalan keluarnya. Demi jantung _Appa_ mu yang ada padaku, kau memperbolehkanku menginap di rumahmu, kan? Aku akan menjaga sikap. Aku berjanji."

Sehun memandangi Jongin lama. Apakah ia akan mengzinkan Jongin untuk menginap di rumahnya? Jiwa raganya menolak, tapi hatinya mendorong Sehun untuk membiarkan Jongin menginap di rumahnya.

Sekali saja, ini juga bukan kesalahan yang _Appa_ nya benci. Dia sedang menolong seorang teman, kan? Sehun menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk dengan berat.

"Tapi kau harus patuh pada peraturanku, Jong."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun sedang sibuk mengisi _canelloni_ dengan daging cincang dan keju saat mendengar pintu rumahnya diketok berkali-kali. Maka Sehun segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan memanggang _canelloni_ di dalam _microwave_ sebelum ia berakhir terpaku di depan pintu rumahnya yang terbuka. Kim Jonghyun berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan bijaksana.

Sehun kenal dengan laki-laki itu, dia pernah melihat laki-laki itu menunggui Jongin di rumah sakit. Dengan perasaan heran Sehun menoleh kepada Kris yang berdiri di samping _Appa_ nya.

"Wu Shixun?" Jonghyun bertanya dengan suara beratnya.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Jongin menginap disini?"

"Ya, dia sedang tidur. Kalian datang untuk menjemputnya? Aku akan membangunkannya-"

"Tidak perlu." Jonghyun memotong ucapan Sehun lalu menoleh kepada Kris. "Biarkan aku bicara dengannya Kris. Kau tunggu di sini saja." Kemudian kepada Sehun, "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ya, tentu. Silahkan masuk tuan." Sehun membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan Kim Jonghyun masuk. Ia masih berusaha melirik Kris dengan pandangan penuh tanya namun Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Dengan perasaan bingung, Sehun menyusul Jonghyun ke dalam dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang berada di ruangan itu.

Pria itu memperhatikan tas besar milik Jongin yang berada di atas meja. Dia pasti mengira kalau putrinya berniat untuk pindah kemari.

Sehun menghela nafas gugup lalu melangkah ke dapur dan kembali lagi dengan secangkir kopi untuk Jonghyun. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia meminta Sehun duduk di dekatnya dan Jonghyun memutar tubuhnya agar mereka bisa berhadap-hadapan.

"Maaf, tuan. Aku tidak bermaksud menahan Jongin di rumahku. Aku sudah berniat untuk mengantarnya pulang kemarin sore tapi dia tidak bersedia untuk pulang." Sehun memulai dengan nada yang teramat sopan.

Kim Jonghyun tersenyum lagi. "Aku kemari tidak untuk membicarkan hal itu."

"Jadi?"

"Wu Shixun. Aku tidak akan banyak basa-basi karena aku memang tidak menyukainya. Aku juga tidak punya banyak waktu. Tapi demi Jongin aku berusaha untuk kemari pagi-pagi, maaf sebelumya karena aku mengganggumu terlalu pagi-demi sebuah permohonan."

Dahi Sehun menjadi berlipat-lipat permohonan? "Untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jongin? Aku selalu mencoba hal itu tuan. Jangan khawatir, begitu semester ini selesai, aku akan-"

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? Kau tidak menyukai Jongin?"

"Aku menyukainya, dia gadis yang menyenangkan."

"Kalau begitu maukah kau mengabulkan permohonanku? Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu jika kau meminta sesuatu sebagai gantinya. Demi putriku, menikahlah dengannya."

Sehun terpaku, kebingungannya semakin membesar karena ini. "Maaf, Tuan. Anda tidak sedang mempermainkanku, kan? Aku tau kalau aku tidak pantas untuk Jongin dan aku juga tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menikah dengannya. Lagipula dia masih sangat muda untuk menikah secepat ini."

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga memikirkan hal itu, tapi Kris mengatakan kepadaku kalau Jongin sangat bergantung padamu. Kita tidak tau berapa lama Jongin bisa bertahan dengan jantung barunya, jadi ku harap aku bisa melihatnya menikah sebelum kami benar-benar kehilangannya. Jongin menggunakan jantung milik mendiang _Appa_ mu, kan? Apakah kau tidak mau menjaga bagian dari _Appa_ mu yang tersisa secara langsung?"

"Tapi aku masih tidak bisa mengerti mengapa harus-"

"Mungkin karena belakangan ini Jongin lebih suka berada disini bila dibandingkan dengan di rumah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tinggal disini, maka kuharap bisa membawa sesuatu yang membuatnya betah disini agar Jongin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Menikahlah dengan putriku dan tinggallah bersama kami di rumah."

Sehun berfikir lama, bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi padanya hanya karena Jongein menginap di rumahnya satu kali? Atau ada hal lain yang membuat hal mustahil ini terjadi? Kris, seharusnya Sehun bertanya kepada Kris karena laki-laki itu pasti tau maksud dari semua ini.

"Bagaimana? Kau bersedia menikah dengan putriku?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Ku rasa kami perlu membicarakan hal ini. Maksudku, aku dan Jongin perlu membicarakan hal ini lagi."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bicarakanlah dengannya. Aku menunggu jawaban kalian pada makan malam hari ini. Datanglah ke rumahku bersama Jongin, kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan? Ini hari minggu."

"Ya, aku akan datang bersama Jongin. Aku rasa malam ini aku tidak sibuk sama sekali."

Jonghyun mengangguk beberapa kali lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Sehun. Sehun menyambutnya dan mengantarkan Kim Jonghyun kembali keluar dari rumahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun berdekatan dengan _Appa_ Jongin dan yang pertama kali ini ternyata untuk meminta Sehun menikahi putrinya. Sehun tidak habis fikir dengan apapun yang terjadi. Pasti terjadi sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Kris?" Sehun berbisik sambil memegangi lengan Kris yang hampir saja melarikan diri dengan mengikuti _Appa_ nya berjalan menyusuri gang.

Tuan Jonghyun sudah berjalan lebih dulu dan sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun menahan putranya.

"Aku hanya memintamu menjaga adikku dari bahaya yang mengintainya di rumah. Aku tau bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin, apa saja masalah di antara kalian dan aku mungkin akan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu untuk itu. Tapi tidak, aku lebih memilih untuk memohon agar kau menjaga adikku. Itu saja. Sekarang sudah bisa lepaskan aku? Aku harus menyusul _Appa_ ku."

Sehun melepaskan lengan Kris yang digenggamnya. Ia masih kebingungan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Kris menyiratkan seolah-olah semua ini adalah rencananya dan ia melakukan ini untuk Jongin.

Bahaya seperti apa yang mengintai Jongin di rumah? Apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu sebenarnya? Sehun mengerang kesal, bila Kris meminta pertanggung jawabannya, itu berarti semua masalah ini terjadi karena dirinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

Hai, akhirnya saya bisa update lagi. Niatnya saya mau menamatkan cerita ini, baru menamatkan cerita berikutnya. Jadi saya mau fokus pada satu cerita, paling nanti saya kasih selingan cerita oneshoot. Doakan niat saya terlaksana ya..

 _ **Maaf, saya belum bisa balas review kalian. :)**_

 _ **Wanna review? Thanks before. :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Once**_

 _ **Original Story Belong To Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Wu Yifan**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin hanya ingin jatuh cinta sebelum ia mati. Ia juga sangat ingin melakukan seks dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar ia cintai walau hanya sekali dalam hidupnya. Tapi akankan Jongin bisa merasakannya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is Remake Novel by Phoebe with the same title.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan asing. Ini kamar Sehun, kamar khas laki-laki dengan bendera Canada yang menyelubungi bagian belakang pintu dan gitar di sudut ruangan.

Jongin memandangi ruangan ini lebih jelas lagi. Lemari pakaian dan tidak ada ranjang. Kasur busa yang sangat tebal itu hanya di alasi sebuah karpet berwarna hijau zaitun sebelum menyentuh lantai.

Jendela kamar sama sekali tidak ada, tapi sebagai gantinya, ada sebuah pintu kaca dengan tirai tembus pandang yang mengarah ke balkon.

Jongin sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau lantai atas benar-benar hanya berisi satu buah kamar, tidak ada yang lain. Pantas saja Sehun menolak untuk membiarkan Jongin menginap di rumahnya karena hal itu menyebabkan Sehun harus merelakan kamarnya dan tidur di luar. Mungkin di _sofa_ bawah.

Jongin bersandar ke dinding dan menggeliat. Ia memandangi jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan hampir sepuluh. Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar merasa lelah sehingga tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Jongin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu yang terkunci, Sehun memintanya mengunci pintu dari dalam semalam. Hal itu menunjukkan kalau Sehun semakin berhati-hati dengan sikapnya.

Jongin menggeliat lagi dan menyusuri tangga menuju lantai bawah. Ia menemukan Sehun sedang mengeluarkan sepiring _caneloni_ panggang dari _microwave_. Sehun menoleh kepadanya.

"Sudah bangun rupanya."

"Aku lapar." desis Jongin manja. " _Canelloni_ mu kelihatannya enak. Boleh aku cicipi?"

"Kita makan di balkon saja bagaimana? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Jongin menatap Sehun penuh tanya, ingin membicarakan sesuatu? Dia tidak perlu bertanya karena akan segera mengetahuinya.

Jongin mengangguk dan mendekati Sehun di meja makan. "Boleh, ada yang perlu ku bantu?"

"Bawakan Coklat panas itu saja."

"Lalu?"

"Silahkan kesana lebih dulu. Masih ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan dengan _Canelloni_ nya."

Jongin mengambil dua buah _mug_ yang terisi penuh dengan coklat panas lalu membawanya pergi menuju lantai atas. Ia menaiki tahap demi tahap anak tangga dengan sangat hati-hati lalu membuka pintu selebar mungkin.

Setelah tiba di balkon, Jongin meletakkan dua buah mug coklat panas itu di pagar beton setinggi pinggangnya lalu memandangi pemandangan yang baru untuknya.

Dari atas, kawasan sempit itu erlihat sangat menakjubkan. Jongin bisa melihat atap rumah tetangga yang lain dan beberapa kamar yang berada di tingkat atas seperti rumah Sehun ini. Ada juga rumah besar di sebuah sudut sehingga menutupi pemandangannya lebih jauh.

Jongin mendesah, ia memandangi ke sekeliling balkon dan menemukan beberapa buah kaktus dan sebarisan bunga Jongin yang baru akan berbunga di dalam bak persegi panjang yang terbuat dari keramik.

Jongin tersenyum melihat itu, ia teringat kembali dengan bunga lavender yang di lihatnya pertama kali saat ia terbangun di rumah sakit.

Langkah kaki Sehun yang mendekat terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Laki-laki itu muncul dengan dua buah piring yang penuh _canelloni_ panggang.

Dia meletakkannya di tempat yang sama dengan tempat Jongin meletakkan mugnya lalu duduk di pinggiran balkon. Saat ia menoleh, Jongin menatapnya dengan serius lalu merengek.

"Aku tidak bisa duduk sepertimu. Kakiku tidak terlalu tinggi."

Sehun kembali turun dan mengambil sebuah kursi plastik berukuran kecil di dalam kamarnya. Ia meletakkannya di depan Jongin dan kembali duduk.

Jongin mendekatkan kursi itu yang akhirnya di manfaatkan menjadi pijakannya agar bisa duduk di atas pagar balkon yang terbuat dari beton itu.

"Ku fikir kau akan menggendongku." Desisnya.

Sehun tersenyum seperti biasa. "Tadi katanya lapar. Sekarang makanlah."

Jongin mengambil piring bagiannya dan mulai menyantap _Canelloni_ yang berisi daging dengan lelehan keju itu. Beberapa saat kemudian dari mulutnya terdengar gumaman betapa enaknya sarapan kali ini. Ia terus menyantap _cannelloni_ nya tanpa henti dan menggerutu karena Sehun ternyata bisa menghabiskan _cannelloni_ buatannya sendiri dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku mengakui kemampuanmu." Jongin mengakhiri suapannya dengan mengusap bibirnya yang berminyak. Ia lalu meraih _mug_ dan mulai meneguk coklat panasnya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Kenyang?"

"Ya, terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu sudah saatnya bicara."

Jongin mendengus. Dia baru ingat kalau Sehun ingin membicarakan sesuatu. "Ya, bicara mengenai apa?"

"Kau tau kalau _Appa_ mu datang hari ini ke rumahku?"

"Kapan?"

"Pagi ini, bersama Kris."

"Menjemputku?" Jongin kemudian menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak."

"Kau dan Kris merahasiakan sesuatu? Kalian punya masalah?"

"Sedikit..." Jawab Jongin sambil meneguk coklat panasnya sekali lagi. Sikapnya masih tenang, mungkin karena sudah kenyang.

"Masalah apa? Bisa menceritakannya padaku?"

"Kau juga tidak mau menceritakan tentang masalahmu, kan? Aku bertanya apa yang menyebabkan pertengkaranmu dengan _Appa_ mu. Kau tidak ingin menceritakannya."

"Wanita." Sehun bergumam pasti. "Aku membawa wanita ke kamarku dan _Appa_ ku sangat marah. Dia sangat tidak suka ada wanita di rumah ini."

"Hanya karena itu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Wanita itu adalah kekasih _Appa_ ku, teman kuliahku, tetangga kami pada waktu itu. Kau tau masalah pelik yang aku dan _Appa_ ku alami? Kami bersaing tentang wanita dan _Appa_ ku memenangkannya karena aku tidak punya uang seperti _Appa_. Aku harus menerima kalau wanita yang kusukai ternyata adalah kekasih _Appa_ ku. Sangat buruk. Tapi yang lebih buruk adalah aku memanfaatkanmu untuk menghilangkan kesedihan itu."

"Jadi, saat kau bersamaku kau mencintai wanita lain?"

"Menyukai, aku belum bisa mengatakan cinta untuk wanita itu, aku hanya cemburu karena dia membuat _Appa_ ku sibuk dan tidak mengingatku lagi. Lalu aku berusaha menjauhkan wanita itu dari _Appa_ dengan berbagai cara. Termasuk menggodanya. Dan aku tidak perlu menceritakan mengenai apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan?"

Jongin mengangguk, selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak. Sehun menggoda wanita itu dan berhasil membawanya ke kamar dimana Jongin tidur malam tadi, lalu _Appa_ nya memergokinya dan mereka bertengkar.

Mungkin saja Sehun lari keluar rumah dan _Appa_ nya mengejar lalu mereka melanjutkan perdebatan di jalan sehingga kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Kau sangat jahat Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi masalahmu?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya lain kali."

"Tidak bisa, kau harus menceritakannya sekarang juga agar aku bisa memutuskan apakah aku akan menikah denganmu atau tidak."

Jongin tertebelalak, Sehun mengatakan apa? Menikah dengannya?

" _Appa_ mu memintaku menikahimu. Aku yakin ini adalah rencana Kris, kata-katanya tadi pagi menyiratkan kalau dia mengatur semuanya. Kau punya masalah apa sehingga dia memintaku untuk menjagamu?"

Jadi ini rencana Kris? Jongin membatin. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kris meminta _Appa_ nya untuk memohon kepada Sehun tentang pernikahan itu. Tapi Jongin tidak mencintai Sehun, dia hanya menyukainya karena Sehun teman yang menyenangkan.

Tapi untuk menikah? Astaga. Kris bertindak seolah-olah tidak ada jalan keluar lain yang biasa dilakukan selain menikahkannya dengan seseorang. Atau mungkin memang tidak ada?

Haruskah seperti ini? Jongin menelan ludahnya lalu bergumam pelan. "Sehun, sebenarnya aku berselingkuh dengan kakak iparku."

Sehun berusaha memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan udara sebanyak-banyaknya demi mendapat ketenangan. Ia tidak bisa menerima cerita Jongin tentang kisah cintanya dengan kakak iparnya sendiri.

Gadis itu menjalin hubungan dengan suami kakaknya karena mengagumi Chanyeol yang menolongnya saat Sehun akan melakukan perbuatan yang sangat buruk kepadanya.

Sekarang Sehun mengerti mengapa Kris menganggap dirinya adalah orang yang paling pantas untuk bertanggung jawab mengenai hal ini.

Jika saja tidak ada kejadian itu, maka Chanyeol tidak perlu menolong Jongin dan Jongin tidak perlu mengaguminya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa membedakan perasaan kagum dengan cinta?

Ya, jika saja Sehun tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia mendesah halus.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan misterius, ia sedang menyelidiki, tapi mungkin masih membenci.

Hal itu menjadi hal yang paling mengganggu Sehun hari ini. Semestinya Sehun menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja malam ini, tapi ia menggunakan cuti bulanannya yang jarang diambil demi memenuhi undangan Kim Jonghyun. Ia akan memberi jawaban malam ini juga.

"Tidakkah terlalu berlebihan, _Appa_?" Baekhyun terdengar tidak setuju tentang ide menikahkan Jongin saat ini. "Jongin baru memasuki usia delapan belas tahun."

" _Appa_ juga memikirkan hal yang sama Baekhyun. Tapi Jongin membutuhkan anak muda ini." Jonghyun lalu menoleh kepada Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Benar, kan? Sayang?"

Jongin melirik Chanyeol sejenak lalu mengangguk dengan takut-takut. "Aku membutuhkannya, tapi dia selalu menolak untuk berdekatan denganku."

Sehun berdelik menatap Jongin. Gadis itu sedang menceritakan apa? Sejak kapan dia benar-benar membutuhkan Sehun? Dia hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghentikan interaksi buruknya dengan Chanyeol. Dia hanya membutuhkan Sehun untuk menghentikan perbuatan salahnya.

"Dan kau menginginkan dia untuk menjadi suamimu?" Baekhyun berujar lagi.

"Ya, aku ingin dia selalu di dekatku. Aku harap kalian menyetujuinya. Aku tau ini mungkin hal yang mengejutkan bagi semuanya. Tapi aku selalu berusaha mendekatinya dan dia selalu menolak karena menganggap dirinya tidak pantas. Bahkan dia bilang, saat berpacaran denganku dulu pun dia sama sekali tidak terfikir akan melanjutkan hubungan kami secara serius karena itu."

"Setidaknya dia tau diri." Chanyeol berdesis. Ia sedang berusaha mengintimidasi dan berharap Sehun menyerah dengan rencana bodoh ini.

"Aku rasa ini bukanlah hal yang perlu di perdebatkan lagi, _Appa_." Kris berusaha mempercepat obrolan makan malam yang tidak mengenakkan ini. "Kalian pun tidak berhak untuk menganggu rencana ini. Dan Chanyeol, aku bangga jika pemuda yang sangat tau diri ini menjadi saudara iparku. Setidaknya sikap tau dirinya tidak akan membuat pemuda ini bertindak salah di rumah ini, benarkan Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum getir. Kehadirannya sedang menjadi perdebatan yang panas di keluarga Kim sekarang.

Tentu saja ia sadar kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak pantas untuk jadi menantu keluarga ini. Keluarganya bukan bangsawan ataupun orang kaya, Sehun bahkan tidak memiliki keluarga normal seperti yang kebanyakan orang miliki. Chanyeol benar, dia cukup sadar diri.

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmua atas permintaanku tadi pagi?" Jonghyun kembali berbicara. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tajam yang mengharapkan jawaban secepatnya.

Sehun memandangi Jongin dan Kris secara bergantian lalu menghela nafas berat. Pandangannya tertumpu kepada Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat. Seharusnya ini semua tidak menjadi urusannya. Tapi cara Kris menghubung-hubungkan masalah ini dengan kesalahan masa silamnya tak pelak membuat Sehun merasa terbebani.

Ia kembali menatap Kim Jonghyun dengan mantap lalu berujar tegas. "Aku bersedia menikah dengannya. Tapi aku harap kalian mengizinkanku menikah dengan Jongin dengan uang yang kukumpulkan selama ini. Mungkin bukan acara pernikahan besar seperti yang seharusnya seorang putri dapatkan. Tapi aku hanya akan mengajukkan hal itu sebagai satu-satunya syarat. Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya jika kalian tidak mengizinkanku melakukan hal itu."

Jonghyun tersenyum simpul lalu menatap Kris dengan serius. "Adik ipar pilihanmu memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi Kris." Lalu kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Dia sangat pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim, kan?" Kemudian Jonghyun menoleh kepada Jongin dan memandangnya dengan lembut. "Kapan kau ingin pernikahanmu di laksanakan, Jong?"

"Bisakah kita mengadakannya dalam minggu ini?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau yang merencanakan semua ini, kan?" Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang bisa saja melengking karena marah.

Chanyeol sangat menyesali perilakunya pada saat itu yang membuat Kris mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jongin. Sekarang Kris pasti sedang mengatur rencana untuk memisahkan Jongin dan dirinya sehingga membuat Chanyeol terpaksa membawa Kris ke halaman belakang demi mempertanyakan hal yang sangat mengganggunya.

Kris hanya tersenyum sinis dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh hinaan. "Kau terganggu?"

"Kau berusaha memisahkanku dari Jongin? Seharusnya kau mengatakan hubunganku kepada Baekhyun agar aku dan Jongin bisa bersatu."

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti saudaraku. Jongin tidak membutuhkanmu. Kau dengar sendiri tadi, dia membutuhkan Sehun."

"Kau sudah bertindak bodoh. Laki-laki itu tidak pantas untuk Jongin. Apa kau tau apa yang sudah di perbuatnya kepada adikmu?"

"Aku tau. Tapi semua orang bisa berubah, kan? Orang jahat sepertinya bisa saja berubah menjadi lebih baik. Sama halnya dengan orang sepertimu yang berubah menjadi binatang. Harusnya kau sadar dengan perbuatanmu. Seharusnya kau menghentikan perbuatanmu dan Jongin setelah menikahi Baekhyun."

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku."

"Lalu aku harus menyalahkan Jongin? Dia masih kecil dan sangat sempit. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki teman yang cukup untuk menghilangkan kesepiannya. Seharusnya kau yang lebih dewasa bisa memaklumi sikapnya, dan meluruskan kesalahannya. Tapi kau malah memanfaatkannya, Chanyeol. Menggunakan perasaan adikku untuk mengecapya berkali-kali."

"Aku mencintainya." Kali ini suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih keras. Ia sangat terganggu dengan hinaan Kris terhadapnya.

Apa tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti dengan perasaannya? Dia mencintai Jongin dengan seluruh jiwa raganya. Ia selalu ingin bersama gadis itu dan saat ini perasaan itu mencapai puncaknya. Chanyeol tidak pernah bermaksud memanfaatkan Jongin. Tidak sama sekali.

"Karena itu berhentilah. Kau fikir dengan cintamu ini Jongin bisa bahagia? Apakah selama bersamanya kau tidak merasakan penderitaan adikku sama sekali? Apakah kau tidak sadar kalau Jongin selalu berusaha untuk menghindarimu? Dia tidak mencintaimu seperti yang kau fikirkan, Chanyeol. Dia hanya gadis bodoh yang mengagumi sosok yang menolongnya saat Jongin sedang berada dalam kesulitan. Dia tidak mencintaimu seperti yang dia katakan. Kau harusnya tau, gadis yang tidak memiliki pergaulan sama sekali seperti Jongin bahkan tidak bisa membedakan perasaan cinta dan kagum. Dia hanya ingin merasakan cinta begitu menyadari dirinya semakin dekat dengan ambang kematian. Jongin hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan dari perasaan yang belum di dapatnya hingga kini."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pernikahan yang sangat biasa, tanpa pesta pernikahan yang megah seperti impian kebanyakan gadis di seluruh dunia. Jongin tidak boleh kecewa karena pernikahan ini di lakukan Sehun dalam keadaan terpaksa. Jongin seharusnya bersyukur karena Sehun bersedia menikahinya dan mereka sudah menjadi suami istri.

Pernikahan ini bahkan di lakukan tanpa libur kuliah ataupun libur bekerja. Mereka melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa dan baru mengadakan pernikahan mereka setelah Sehun pulang bekerja.

Untungnya segala ritual pernikahan itu di lakukan di rumah Kim sehingga anggota keluarga tidak perlu pergi jauh pada malam hari seperti ini.

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang kecewa dengan pernikahan yang di buat oleh Sehun. Dia mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah setelah upacara pernikahan selesai yang membuat semua orang berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan wajah ceria.

Jongin duduk di dekat Baekhyun yang terus menggenggam tangannya. Sesekali ia melirik Sehun yang mengobrol bersama _Appa_ nya dan Kris yang kelihatannya mengobrol serius dengan Chanyeol di sudut ruangan. Jongin menghela nafas, Kris dan Chanyeol pasti berdebat lagi disana.

"Gaunmu sangat bagus." Baekhyun memuji.

Jongin memandangi gaun yang di kenakannya. Sebuah gaun pengantin dari sutra dengan lengan panjang yang ketat memperlihatkan lengannya yang ramping. Setidaknya gaun itu adalah satu hal yang membuat Jongin merasa puas dengan pernikahan ini. Sehun memberikan gaun yang cantik untuknya.

"Kau tidak akan meminta gaun pernikahanku, kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Aku hanya memuji. Tidak boleh?"

"Boleh, tapi seharusnya Sehun dulu yang memujiku cantik karena menggunakan gaun ini. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan _Appa_."

" _Appa_ kelihatannya menyukai suamimu. Kau harus lega dengan itu. Chanyeol saja jarang mengobrol dengan _Appa_. Jadi benar dia mantan pacarmu? Dimana kalian kenal?"

"Dia masuk ke _synagogue_ saat aku sedang berdoa. aku meminta Tuhan mengirimkan seorang pria yang harusnya menjadi kekasihku saat itu, lalu dia datang secara ajaib. Tembok di belakang _synagogue_ berlubang dan dia masuk dari sana."

"Dan kalian berkencan sejak itu? Dia selalu datang lewat lubang itu untuk menemuimu? Cerita kalian seperti dongeng, manis sekali."

Jongin tersenyum lalu menguap. Ia sangat mengantuk.

"Kau sudah mengantuk, Jong? Kau tidak boleh tertidur sekarang. Ini malam pernikahanmu, kan? Seharusnya kalian menikmati saat-saat mesra pada malam pertama kalian."

"Maksudmu bercinta?"

"Kau terlalu terbuka mengatakan itu."

Jongin terdiam dalam jeda yang panjang. ia melirik Sehun yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan _Appa_ nya sesaat lalu termenung.

Haruskah ia bercinta dengan Sehun malam ini? Tapi di pernikahan mereka tidak ada perjanjian yang melarang hal itu. Mereka bahkan tidak membuat perjanjian apa-apa. Ini juga bukan pernikahan pura-pura, melainkan pernikahan yang sebenarnya. Jongin memegangi Jantungnya yang berdetak dalam tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Kenapa, Jong?"

"Apakah aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Kalian belum pernah melakukannya? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat bersamanya? Kau selalu berada di rumahnya dan baru pulang setelah malam, kalian juga pergi akhir pekan kemarin, kan? Kau juga menginap di rumahnya dan baru pulang saat makan malam. Ku kira kalian sudah melakukan hal seperti _itu_ , karena itulah _Appa_ sampai memohon kepadanya untuk menikahimu."

"Saat di rumahnya aku belajar. Dia pembimbing pelajaran dasarku."

Baekhyun tertawa geli, ternyata ia salah sangka. "Kalau begitu seharusnya kau melakukannya malam ini, kan? Lihat, dia kemari."

Jongin termenung, ia melihat Sehun mendatanginya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk di sambut. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kepadanya lalu bergumam lembut kepadanya. "Ayolah, Jong. Kau bisa menunjukkan kamar kita? Aku rasa sudah saatnya untuk kita berdua saja."

Jongin menyambut tangannya dan menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang mengancungkan jempolnya.

Benarkah ia dan Sehun akan melakukannya malam ini? Jongin kemudian menatap Kris yang tersenyum kepadanya, juga Chanyeol. Astaga, pandangan Chanyeol seolah-olah akan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Sehun menggandeng tangannya menghadap kepada Kim Jonghyun untuk berpamitan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah berada di kamar Jongin yang disulap menjadi kamar pengantin oleh Kyungsoo tanpa di pinta.

Jongin duduk di atas ranjangnya masih dengan perasaan yang sangat gugup. Ia memandangi Sehun yang membuka jasnya lalu berjalan mendekati jendela.

"Apakah kita akan melakukannya?" Jongin memberanikan diri bertanya.

Sehun menoleh kepadanya. "Melakukan apa?"

"Melakukan apapun yang di lakukan orang pada malam pertama."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Lalu mengapa kau mengajakku ke kamar?"

"Karena aku mengantuk, besok pagi kita harus ke kampus dan aku harus bekerja pada siang harinya. Kau juga harus mengantar Kris ke bandara, kan?"

Jongin menghela nafas lega. Ia tau Sehun tidak akan memaksanya. Sejak dulu Sehun tidak pernah memaksanya.

Jongin mendekati Sehun lalu memberikan punggungnya. "Kalau begitu bantu aku membuka pakaianku. Orang-orang bisa curiga jika aku memakai pakaian ini sampai besok pagi. Aku juga tidak bisa membukanya sendiri. Korsetnya terlalu ketat, Kyungsoo membuatku terikat dengan ini."

Sehun mendesah lalu membantu Jongin membuka gaunnya dengan mata tertutup. Ia hanya berusaha meraba punggung Jongin dan membuka tali pengikat korsetnya saat menemukan juntaian disana.

Lamat-lamat terdengan helaan lega dari Jongin karena ia bebas bernafas. Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia melanjutkan bantuannya lagi hingga Jongin menjauh darinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau menutup matamu? Pantas saja..."

Sehun belum ingin membuka matanya. Ia mengembangkan tangannya lebar-lebar lalu bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau menyentuh bokongku."

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Mengapa tidak kau buka saja matamu, Sehun?"

"Kalau aku membukanya maka kupastikan kalau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar menyentuh bokong secara tidak sengaja. Kau sudah selesai dengan gaunmu? Kalau begitu cepat ganti pakaianmu."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar lagi." Sehun mengikuti instruksi dari Jongin dengan patuh. Ia menunggu sebentar lagi. Hingga Jongin mengizinkannya membuka mata. Gadis itu sudah berganti dengan piama sutranya yang berwarna merah jambu. Ia tersenyum lalu membuka ikat pinggang dan kemejanya di tempat

itu juga.

Sekarang Sehun sudah siap tidur dengan celana _training_ dan _t_ - _shirt_ nya. Ia berusaha mengambil sebuah bantal dari ranjang saat Jongin memeganginya.

"Kau mau bawa bantal ini kemana?"

"Ke lantai, aku akan tidur di lantai."

"Kau tidur di ranjang bersamaku."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Jong."

"Kalau kau berkeras untuk tidur di lantai, aku juga akan mengikutimu tidur di lantai. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidur di lantai. Kau sudah membantuku, sudah seharusnya kau mendapatkan tempat istirahat yang empuk. Aku seharusnya memberikan kamar tamu untukmu, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi dengan status kita sekarang, kan?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa tidur di lantai." Sehun merujuk kepada kasur busanya di rumah.

"Tidur tanpa ranjang dan tidur di lantai berbeda." Jongin menarik bantalnya sehingga terlepas dari tangan Sehun lalu menggantikannya dengan tangannya. "Ayolah, kau tidur di ranjang saja."

"Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Aku percaya kalau kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu, kan? Aku percaya dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Jadi kau juga harus percaya dengan dirimu sendiri kalau kau bisa menjagaku seperti janjimu."

Sehun mendengus lalu menarik lengannya dari genggaman Jongin. "Baiklah." Gumamnya sambil berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur.

Jongin tersenyum senang sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal untuk Sehun dan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin membuka matanya dan menyadari kalau ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya, ini pertama kali Jongin melihat Sehun tertidur. Sangat damai.

Jongin membelai wajah Sehun pelan-pelan, laki-laki itu bergerak sangat sedikit lalu kembali tidur dengan nyaman. Dia pasti sangat lelah. Sehun sudah menjaga Jongin seperti janjinya di rumah sakit.

' _Bantu dia, Tuhan_

 _Aku akan menjaganya jika dia terbangun nanti_

 _Aku akan terus mengawasinya.'_

Kata-kata Sehun sewaktu di rumah sakit terngiang lagi. Ya, Sehun sangat berubah. Atau tidak? Sehun mungkin hanya belum menunjukkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya saat bersama dengan Jongin dulu. Mungkin sekarang adalah Sehun yang sebenarnya timbul. Sehun yang sangat baik yang berjanji untuk menjaganya bila Jongin bisa menerima jantung _Appa_ nya.

Bunyi pintu di ketuk membuat Jongin khawatir akan membuat Sehun terbangun. Ia turun dari ranjangnya pelan-pelan dan segera membuka pintu lalu meletakkan telunjuk di depan mulutnya agar Kyungsoo tidak berisik.

Kyungsoo memandang ke dalam kamar dan tersenyum, ia mungkin tidak tahan untuk berbicara di depan pintu sehingga menarik Jongin keluar kamar untuk mengatakan isi hatinya yang sangat mendesak untuk di keluarkan.

"Kalian tidur seranjang?"

"Dia suamiku. Lalu aku harus memaksanya tidur di kamar mandi? Sedang apa kau disini pagi-pagi?"

"Aku fikir aku harus membantumu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Membantumu membuka pakaian pengantinmu, misalnya."

"Kau sedang mengejek? Kenapa tidak datang tadi malam?"

"Dia sudah membuka gaunmu? Wah... kalian melakukan apa saja semalam?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak saat tanpa sengaja melihat Chanyeol melintas di depan mereka. Laki-laki itu meliriknya lalu segera turun menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang kuat.

"Dia pasti mendengar perkataanmu."

"Dia marah." Kyungsoo berpendapat. "Dia terlalu menunjukkan perasaannya. Tapi baguslah, bukankah itu tujuan pernikahan ini? Jadi bagaimana? Dia membuka pakaianmu?"

"Dia melakukannya sambil menutup mata."

"Astaga, dia berubah sekali. Seharusnya dia memaksamu melakukan _oral sex_ seperti dulu."

Dan Kyungsoo terpaksa berteriak kecil saat Jongin mencubit pinggangnya. "Hentikan. Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya."

"Dan dia?"

"Kufikir dia tidak berselera lagi denganku."

"Atau dia sedang menahan diri? Dia pernah hampir memperkosamu karena menginginkanmu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan hal itu begitu saja. Katakan padaku, apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, dia menyenangkan."

"Maksudku apakah dia adalah laki-laki yang membuatmu ingin bercinta dengannya seperti Chanyeol?"

"Apakah aku harus memikirkan hal seperti itu? Kukira aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk berhenti beranggapan kalau cinta berarti harus bercinta."

"Ya, kau benar. Kau sudah menikah, itu artinya kau sudah dewasa." Kali ini kata-kata Kyungsoo terdengar mengejek. "Yang ku maksud bukan cinta berarti bercinta. Maksudku apakah kau punya perasaan yang membuatmu siap menyerahkan apa saja untuknya? Apa saja disini bukan berarti keperawanan, tapi juga nyawa dan hidupmu."

Jongin menggeleng. "Sepertinya belum. Aku hanya percaya kepadanya dan merasa nyaman bersamanya. Apakah itu belum cukup?"

"Kau masih merasakan kalau Chanyeollah satu-satunya orang yang membuatmu seperti itu?"

Jongin memperbesar bola matanya menyadari ucapan Kyungsoo terlalu keras. Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat lalu mengubah ucapannya menjadi sebuah bisikan yang pelan. "Ku rasa kau harus mengalihkan perasaanmu kepada suamimu. Maksudku berusahalah meraba perasaanmu kepadanya. Kau harus bisa berhenti mencintai Chanyeol. Berhenti takhluk kepadanya danBmenyerahkan dirimu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang tau, Nona."

Jongin berdesis tidak puas. "Kalau begitu bawakan kami sarapan. Aku tidak ingin bertemu Chanyeol pagi ini di meja makan. Dia bisa memojokkan Sehun lagi dalam obrolan keluarga pagi ini."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah menikah, Jongin benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak lepas dari Sehun. Ia akan berangkat kuliah pada pagi hari dan pulang ke rumah Sehun sampai Sehun menjemputnya untuk kembali ke rumah keluarga Kim.

Jongin melakukan itu dari senin sampai kamis dan menghabiskan jumat, sabtu dan minggu di rumah bersama Sehun. Memasak di dapur adalah jadwal penting mereka berdua, setelah bosan keduanya malah akan tertidur di kamar sehingga Jongin menyadari bahwa bobot tubuhnya naik beberapa kilo. Sehun juga terlihat lebih gemuk dan mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat sejahtera.

Sejauh ini, Jongin pantas berbangga diri karena upayanya untuk menghindari Chanyeol sangat berhasil. Chanyeol tidak pernah berusaha mendekatinya semenjak Sehun berada di rumah ini.

Tapi hari ini, Jongin nyaris saja di bawa pergi oleh Chanyeol jika Sehun tidak datang bersama _Appa_ nya. Dengan mudahnya Jongin melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan memeluk lengan Sehun erat-erat.

Jongin sangat ingin menghindar dari pandangan Chanyeol. Sayangnya, Kim Jonghyun mengajak semua keluarganya berkumpul untuk mengobrol di ruang tengah. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal dan Jongin merasa kikuk karena pandangan Chanyeol tidak lepas darinya. Ia berbisik meminta Sehun untuk membawanya pergi tapi Sehun menolak dengan alasan menghargai _Appa_ nya. Ia sangat kesal.

Sehun hanya menoleh kepada Jongin sesekali setiap kali gadis itu menarik koran yang di baca olehnya untuk menarik perhatian. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan memohon yang manja sambil menendang kakinya beberapa kali. Perbuatan itu berhasil membuat Sehun berdelik.

"Sebentar lagi." Sehun berdesis.

Jongin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keBlantai, permintaannya di tolak lagi.

"Apa yang di inginkannya, Sehun?" Jonghyun bertanya sambil terus membaca bukunya, dia sudah memperhatikan kelakuan manja Jongin kepada suaminya sejak tadi. "Dia mau mengajakmu kemana?"

"Tidak, _Appa_. Jongin hanya bertingkah, seperti biasa."

Jonghyun terkekeh. "Itulah resikonya menikah dengan anak kecil seperti Jongin. Pergilah bersamanya, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Sehun menoleh kepada Jongin dan melihat betapa senangnya wajah gadis itu mendapat persetujuan dari _Appa_ nya. Ia mendengus kesal lalu berpamitan kepada Jonghyun dan juga Chanyeol.

Sehun terus berusaha bersikap baik terhadap Chanyeol, ia bertindak seolah-olah tidak tahu-menahu mengenai hubungannya dan Jongin selama ini. Sehun membiarkan Jongin menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya menuju pintu samping.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke halaman belakang." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Duduk-duduk saja. Ayolah."

Jongin menarik lengan Sehun dengan penuh semangat dan dalam beberapa menit, mereka berdua sudah sampai di belakang _Synagogue_.

Sehun bersandar ke dinding _Synagogue_ dengan nyaman dan Jongin duduk di sebelahnya sambil mempermainkan setangkai bunga krisan yang berada di tangannya. Mereka diam beberapa lama karena tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Jongin terlihat aneh, itu yang Sehun rasakan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Apa kau tidak tau kalau Chanyeol memandangiku?"

"Dia memandangimu karena kau terus menggangguku."

Jongin mendesah. "Maafkan dia, ya? Dia selalu menyinggungmu selama ini."

"Tidak masalah, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kenapa pantas?"

"Karena aku sudah membuatnya membenciku. Itu salahku sediri dan sekarang aku menerima akibatnya."

"Sehun, apakah kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin barusan. "Jika aku tidak menyukaimu mana mungkin aku ada disini. Kau menyenangkan, jelas saja aku menyukaimu."

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menciumku?"

"Permintaan anehmu ini keluar lagi." Desis Sehun.

Selama ini sudah berkali-kali Jongin meminta Sehun untuk menciumnya. Tapi Sehun selalu menolaknya. "Entah apa yang kau fikirkan, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku istrimu, kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku?" Jongin juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang sana setiap kali Sehun menolaknya.

Dan kali ini Sehun tidak akan menjawab 'karena aku tidak bisa' seperti biasa. Mereka hanya akan mengulangi ucapan-ucapan tidak penting yang sudah berkali-kali di ucapkan jika Sehun menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. "Apa yang kau fikirkan? Kenapa kau ingin aku melakukan itu?"

"Aku ingin memastikan perasaanku. Jika saat kau menciumku, aku merasakan sesuatu, maka-"

"Jadi seperti inilah caramu? Karena itu kau memutuskan hubungan kita waktu itu? Jika aku menciummu sekarang, maka aku akan ketergantungan denganmu, Jong. Jika kau tidak merasakan apa-apa, bagaimana denganku? Kau membuat perasaanku terus bertambah sedangkan aku hanya bahan uji coba untuk memastikan perasaanmu."

Jongin berdesis. "Bagaimana bila kita bercinta? Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan? Aku siap melakukannya."

"Dan jika kau tidak merasakan sesuatu?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau akan menangis karena menyesal. Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal yang memancingku? Kau bisa membuatku kehilangan kendali jika seperti ini terus. Kau pasti tau benar bagaimana perasaanku padamu, kan? Bahkan di rumah sakit aku juga mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu." Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi sangat kesal.

Bukan niatnya untuk meninggalkan Jongin sendirian, tapi kakinya melangkah kembali memasuki rumah dengan perasaan galau.

Jongin sendiri tidak bergerak, terkesima dengan sikap Sehun hari ini. Mungkin sikapnya sudah keterlaluan sehingga membuat Sehun marah.

Jongin merasa bersalah, ia menangis tiba-tiba tanpa di inginkannya. Kedua tangannya mendekap dadanya dengan kuat, ia merasakan sakit, tapi sakit yang berbeda dengan yang di rasakannya selama ini. Jongin tidak tau di bagian mana ia merasa sakit, sekujur tubuhnya merasakan hal itu.

 _Tuhan, Kenapa ini?_

 _Kenapa aku merasa sakit sekali?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sehun, maafkan aku." Jongin berdesis. Ia sudah berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk menyusul Sehun ke dalam rumah. Ternyata Sehun berada di dalam kamar membenamkan tubuhnya di sana dengan nyaman. Sehun tertidur.

Jongin duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan perasaan sakit yang masih menjalarinya. Ia termenung memandangi Sehun lama. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat sedih, merasa ingin terus menangis tapi Jongin terus berusaha menahan diri agar tidak terisak dan membangunkan Sehun yang terlihat galau meskipun terlelap. Sehun pasti juga sedang memikirkan sikap kerasnya tadi. Sehun pasti juga merasa bersalah.

 _Aku merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan_

 _Seolah-olah kelopakku yang terbuka akan gugur begitu saja._

 _Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, Tuhan_

 _Tapi aku menyukainya, aku menyukai rasa sakit ini_

Jongin menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia mendekat kepada Sehun dan mencium keningnya lembut. Sehun terlihat lebih tenang, dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Sikap Sehun itu berhasil membuat Jongin merasa lebih tenang. Ia meningalkan Sehun di dalam kamar seorang diri untuk mencari Kyungsoo di dapur. Jongin ingin menceritakan perasaannya. Mungkin ia merasakan sesuatu yang baru yang Kyungsoo miliki jawabannya.

Ia berjalan secepat mungkin dan mendapati Baekhyun memanggilnya.

Jongin menoleh untuk melihat Baekhyun yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Jongin mendekat. Ia pun mendekat dengan tidak rela, mendekati kamar Baekhyun berarti mendekati kamar Chanyeol, hal yang sangat di takutinya belakangan ini.

"Kau bisa membantuku, Jong?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Memijat kakiku, kakiku sakit sekali, mungkin karena kandunganku semakin membesar."

"Suamimu?"

"Kurasa dia bersama _Appa_. Masuklah, Jong. Kau mau membantuku kan?"

Jongin menatap ke arah yang tak menentu karena perasaannya yang ragu. Tapi demi Baekhyun ia mengangguk dan mengikuti Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan Jongin mulai memijati kakinya dengan perlahan. Ia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, tapi kebisuan di antaranya dan Baekhyun membuatnya teringat lagi dengan sikap Sehun kepadanya tadi.

Rasa sakit itu menjalar lagi dan Jongin menangis lagi. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terisak, tapi Jongin kesulitan menahan air matanya sehingga air mata itu jatuh menyentuh kaki Baekhyun sebelum ia sempat menyekanya.

Rasa hangat dari air mata Jongin yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Baekhyun menarik kakinya dan memandangi Jongin dengan tatapan yang serius. Jongin menangis karena apa? Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Jongin menangis seorang diri secara mendadak sedangkan sebelumnya anak itu terlihat sangat tenang. "Ada apa Jong? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Jongin menggeleng sambil menghapus air matanya. "Bukan hal yang penting."

"Bukan hal yang penting? Tapi kau sampai menangis seperti ini. Pasti hal yang penting yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Ceritakanlah, siapa tau aku punya jalan keluarnya."

"Aku hanya teringat sesuatu, makanya menangis."

"Teringat apa?"

"Sehun." Jongin menangis lagi. Entah mengapa menyebut nama Sehun tiba-tiba saja sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Ia terus berusaha menghapus air matanya tapi air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

Baekhyun merasa hal itu pasti sangat menyakitkan sehingga Jongin terus mengeluarkan air mata tanpa henti. "Ada apa dengan Sehun? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Aku rasa dia marah padaku. Dia tidak pernah membentakku selama ini. Tadi dia melakukannya."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena." Jongin terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Itu hal yang sangat pribadi."

"Tapi aku harus tau dulu masalahnya, baru bisa memberikan pendapat."

"Jangan tertawa. Aku memintanya menciumku, mungkin sedikit memaksa sehingga dia merasa terganggu dan menolakku dengan kata-kata yang... dia tidak kasar, hanya saja dia meninggalkanku setelah menolakku. Aku merasa sangat sakit."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya meskipun sebelumnya Jongin memintanya untuk tidak tertawa. Benar-benar hal yang tidak penting. Tapi Jongin menangis karena hal yang tidak penting? "Mungkin suasana hatinya sedang buruk, maklumilah."

"Aku juga sedang berusaha, tapi tidak bisa. Bagaimana ini?"

"Berbaikan saja. Minta maaflah kepadanya. Itu jalan satu-satunya." Baekhyun lalu membantu Jongin menghapus air matanya dan membelai pipi adiknya. "Kau sangat mencintai Sehun ya?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau."

"Kau menangis seperti ini karena hal yang kecil. Bagaimana bila terjadi pertengkaran besar. Kau bisa saja berfikir untuk mati."

"Benarkah, itu artinya aku mencintai Sehun?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

Annyeonghaseyo, readers-nim. Gak terasa _**Once**_ tinggal dua chapter lagi. Semoga saya punya waktu untuk mempost dan menyelesaikannya ya.

 _ **Wanna review? Thanks before. ;D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Once**_

 _ **Original Story Belong To Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Wu Yifan**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin hanya ingin jatuh cinta sebelum ia mati. Ia juga sangat ingin melakukan seks dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar ia cintai walau hanya sekali dalam hidupnya. Tapi akankan Jongin bisa merasakannya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is Remake Novel by Phoebe with the same title.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun sudah terlihat sangat baik hari ini. Ia bertindak seolah-olah tidak terjadi masalah apapun diantara mereka kemarin. Sehun bahkan menunggu Jongin di depan kelasnya. Ia membuat Jongin terkejut dengan sebuah intrik kejutan yang biasa. Tapi Jongin merasa beban di hatinya menghilang saat itu juga.

"Aku punya kabar bagus." Sehun berbicara lebih dulu. "Hari ini kita ke pantai, ya?"

Jongin senang saat menyadari kalau gubungannya dan Sehun benar-benar sudah membaik. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya. "Kabar bagus apa?"

"Karena itulah ikut aku. Aku akan mengatakannya di Barrie nanti." Sehun mengenggam tangan Jongin lagi. Ia memaksa Jongin untuk berlarian mengejar bus dan hal itu membuat senyum di wajah Jongin tidak bisa berhenti mengembang. Dia sangat bahagia hanya karena berbaikan dengan Sehun? Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa senang seperti hari ini.

Sesampainya di Barrie, mereka benar-benar berjalan di tepi pantai. Jongin merasakan angin laut berhembus, kaki-kaki telanjangnya menyentuh pasir yang lebut diselingi dengan belaian ombak lemah yang menyejukkan. Ia memandangi Sehun yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Sehun terlihat sangat senang.

"Seharusnya kau bekerja hari ini, kan?" Jongin bertanya sambil berusaha membuang pandangannya jauh-jauh. Tapi sia-sia. Matanya kembali kepada Sehun.

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri."

"Kenapa?"

"Tabunganku sudah cukup, Jong." Sehun menoleh kepadanya, mereka berpandangan sejenak dan dunia terasa seolah-olah berhenti berputar.

Sehun kembali menoleh ke depan. "Aku akan menyelesaikan kuliah bulan depan. Setelah mendapatkan sertifikatnya, aku akan berangkat ke _New Zealand_. Aku mendapat tawaran pekerjaan yang menjanjikan disana."

"Apa?" Jongin merasakan sakit itu lagi. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku?"

"Maksudmu, kau akan pindah ke _New Zealand_? Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku sedang berusaha mengejar mimpiku dan aku akan mendapatkannya segera-"

"Kau egois." Jongin menangis lagi, air matanya mengalir tanpa henti. Ia membuat Sehun membeku melihat air matanya. "Kau akan meninggalkanku? Impianmu sangat penting sehingga kau merasa harus meninggalkanku?"

Kata-kata Jongin telah berhasil membuat Sehun tertegun lama. Ia tersenyum tak menyangka dengan respon yang didapatnya dari Jongin tentang cita-citanya untuk hidup di _New Zealand_.

"Astaga, Jong. Bulan depan Kris akan pulang, kan? Kau akan aman karena Kris sudah ada untuk menjagamu kembali."

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkan Kris." Jongin menendang pasir di hadapannya dengan kesal lalu berlari pergi meninggalan Sehun sendiri. Ia sangat membenci Sehun.

Semula Jongin fikir hidupnya akan membaik setelah hubungan mereka juga membaik. Kenyataannya, Sehun membuatnya kecewa lagi.

Baekhyun benar, Jongin merasa ingin mati karena hal ini. Apakah ini berarti dia mencintai Sehun, benar-benar begitu? Tapi perasaan yang di rasakannya tidak seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan.

Dia tidak pernah berfikir untuk menyerahkan semua yang dimilikinya kepada Sehun. Dia hanya merasa ingin hidup nyaman bersama Sehun, selamanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kekecewaan benar-benar membuat Jongin tidak menyapa Sehun selama beberapa hari ini. Ia menutup telinga setiap kali Sehun mengajaknya bicara. Jongin bahkan selalu berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya terlalu sering.

Tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menghindari kalau wajah Sehun selalu menghiasi benaknya meskipun ia tidak sedang ingin memikirkan Sehun.

Jongin duduk termenung di _Synagogue_. Perasaannya benar-benar sedih dan dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar untuk menangis bila sedang seorang diri.

Meskipun ia sangat ingin melupakan kejadian itu, tapi Jongin merasa kalau melupakan sikap egois Sehun tidak semudah melupakan masalah-masalahnya yang lain.

"Kau sedang seorang diri? Kemana suamimu? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama."

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Rasa takut itu hadir lagi, memperkeruh suasana hatinya. Bagaimana bila Chanyeol memaksanya melakukan sesuatu dan dia tidak bisa menolak?

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melarung kerinduan. Kau tidak merindukanku, Jong? Sudah sangat lama kita tidak memiliki waktu berdua seperti saat ini." Chanyeol berusaha menggapai tangan Jongin dan Jongin malah mundur untuk menjauh. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya karena ini. Pertama kalinya Jongin menolaknya. "Kau sedang menolakku?"

"Hentikan semua ini."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini lagi. Kandungan kakakku semakin besar dan dia akan sangat kecewa mengetahui hal ini. Aku juga sudah bersuami. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianatinya."

"Jong, kau sudah membuatku mengkhianati istriku dan sekarang kau bilang kalau kau tidak bisa mengkhianati suamimu? Apakah itu adil? Kau yang menggodaku sehingga aku ketergantungan denganmu. Ingat?"

"Aku minta maaf karena hal itu."

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Berpisah denganmu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku harus menahan diri saat melihatmu dengan laki-laki itu. Aku merasa sangat sakit. Dan kau mengatakan untuk mengehentikan ini dengan mudah?"

Chanyeol sudah kehilangan kendali. Ia berusaha merengkuh tubuh Jongin dan iaBmendapatkannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan tiba-tiba saja turun dengan sanga lebat. Bunyi petir menggelegar membuat teriakan Jongin tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

Chanyeol sudah menindih tubuhnya dan Jongin berusaha menolak. Ketakutannya terhadap Chanyeol bertambah, ia bahkan melihat Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang sangat menakutkan dengan paruh yang gelap seperti burung gagak.

Jongin ketakutan. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, berusaha melepaskan diri. Dan Chanyeol berhenti saat tubuh Jongin mulai melemah. Ia menatap Jongin dengan perasaan pilu.

Gadis ini sudah membuatnya berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda. Chanyeol hampir saja melakukan hal yang bodoh di dalam _Synagogue_. Ia merasa sangat berdosa, tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa berlumuran dengan darah yang sangat kotor dan hitam.

Jongin terus terisak, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diterka. Terlebih saat Chanyeol menjauhkan diri dari tubuhnya. Jongin segera menarik dirinya ke tepi dan bersandar di dinding sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya disana dan terisak dengan lebih kencang.

Dari mulutnya berujar kata maaf yang berulang-ulang dan sangat tidak beraturan. Ia mengatakan maaf tanpa henti, untuk tuan Park. Chanyeol membeku.

"Kau sangat mencintainya, Jong?"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Chanyeol dalam. Ia mengangguk pelan, "Maafkan aku."

"Ku fikir, kau menikah hanya karena Kris. KarenaKris menginginkanmu untuk menjauh dariku. Aku kira cinta kita ini akan terus ada selamanya dan aku siap untuk mencintaimu secara sembunyi-sembunyi seumur hidupku."

"Tuan Park, maafkan aku." Jongin mengucapkan maaf itu sekali lagi. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata lain untuk di ucapkan selain maaf.

Chanyeol benar kalau semua ini adalah salah Jongin sendiri. Dia yang sudah memaksa Chanyeol untuk mencintainya, dia menggoda Chanyeol dengan berbagai cara sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya minta maaf.

Atas nama Tuhannya, Jongin benar-benar meminta maaf. Dia sangat menyesal atas segala perbuatannya selama ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun mencari-cari Jongin hari ini. Gadis itu tidak berada di rumah padahal hujan sangat lebat diiringi angin yang cukup kencang. Hatinya merasa sangat cemas, Jongin sedang berada dimana jika dia tidak ada di satu sudutpun di rumah ini. Seharusnya Jongin tidak berada di luar

kamarnya.

Kekhawatiran Sehun semakin berlipat-lipat saat menyadari kalau Baekhyun juga sedang mencari Chanyeol. Wanita itu bertanya kepada Sehun 'Apakah kaumelihat Chanyeol?' dan Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng.

Dengan perasaan khawatirnya, Sehun meraih telpon untuk menghubungi Kris. Perlu waktu lama untuknya mendengar suara Kris di sebrang sana. "Hallo?"

"Kris, ini Sehun."

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Dimana adikmu biasa bersembunyi jika tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukannya di rumah?"

" _Synagogue_. Memangnya kenapa dia menghilang?"

"Nanti kuceritakan." Sehun segera menghempas telponnya untuk menembus hujan dan berusaha menemukan Jongin. Ia melangkah cepat menuju pintu samping dan segera berlarian menuju halaman belakang.

Sehun berpapasan dengan Chanyeol disana, tapi laki-laki itu membeku seolah-olah dia sedang berjalan dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol bertindak seolah-olah Sehun tidak tampak.

Sehun terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri saat mengira Chanyeol sudah melakukan hal buruk kepada Jongin.

Sehun segera melangkah dengan cepat menuju _synagogue_ dan menemukan Jongin meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Isakannya terdengar sayup-sayup di sela hujan dan petir yang menggelegar. Jongin tampak sangat ketakutan.

Sehun membeku melihat itu. Apa yang sudah terjadi pada Jongin? Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Ia melangkah dengan sangat perlahan, teramat perlahan sehingga membutuhkan waktu bermenit-menit untuk sampai di hadapan Jongin.

Sehun segera bersimpuh di hadapan Jongin dan memegang bahunya erat-erat. Jongin menolak dan kata 'Maafkan aku' masih terus menggema dari mulutnya dan ia mengucapkannya untuk tuan Park? Chanyeol?

"Jong."

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, perih. Ia memaksa Jongin untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Dan melihat tangisan disana. Jongin terisak keras dan kata maaf itu masih terus meluncur dari bibirnya.

Sehun memegang bahu Jongin lagi kuat-kuat dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak sanggup menahan perasaan khawatirnya lagi. "Jong, Ada apa? Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

"Aku." Jongin nyaris saja mengucapkan kata maaf lagi jika Sehun tidak memeluknya. Ia mulai tersadar dan membalas pelukan Sehun erat-erat.

Kata maafkan aku yang tadinya terucap dari bibirnya berubah menjadi kata cinta yang mengalir begitu saja. Dia mengucapkannya dengan sangat tulus, penuh penyerahan dan sangat dalam. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Demi Tuhan aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jong. Aku minta maaf atas sikap egoisku selama ini."

Jongin memeluk Sehun lebih erat. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama, tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasakan kehangatan menyelubungi bibirnya.

Sehun menciumnya dengan sangat khidmat, laki-laki itu sedang mengabulkan permintaannya. Jongin tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain memejamkan matanya dan berusaha membalasnya.

Lamat-lamat bunyi desiran air hujan berganti dengan bunyi kepakan sayap yang lambat-laun semakin jelas. Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan di kedalaman ciuman Sehun, ia melihat sebuah sayap keperakan membentang luas. Sayap itu bersumber dari punggung Sehun. Ia melihat keagungan itu, melihat Sehun adalah malaikat untuknya. Dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menangis lagi.

 _Terimakasih Tuhan,_

 _Akhirnya seluruh kelopakku bermekaran_

 _Dia sudah meneteskan madunya_

 _Aku sangat bahagia dengan apa yang ku dapat kali ini_

Sehun melepaskan dirinya dan Jongin masih melihat pendaran sayap-sayap itu. Belum menghilang, tidak menghilang sama sekali. Keduanya terus berkepak sehingga membuat Sehun seolah-olah akan segera terbang meninggalkannya. Jongin memeluk leher Sehun erat-erat, dia tidak ingin Sehun meninggalkannya saat ini.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" Suara Sehun terdengar begitu mewah, ia benar-benar memenuhi hati Jongin dengan gema-gema yang terdengar sangat luar biasa.

Jongin mengangguk. "Tapi aku sangat lelah."

"Kau mau kembali ke kamar?"

"Ya, aku rasa lebih baik disana dari pada disini."

"Kalau begitu berpeganganlah yang kuat, aku akan menggendongmu."

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Ia kemudian merasakan tubuhnya melayang menembus hujan menuju suatu tempat. Tidak masalah kemanapun, asalkan di sisi Sehun Jongin akan merasa aman.

Sehun adalah malaikatnya seperti yang pernah Kris katakan. Malaikat yang semulai di duganya adalah Chanyeol. Ternyata Sehun-lah orangnya. Dan doanya di _Synagogue_ pada waktu itu telah di kabulkan.

 _Tuhan,_

 _Jika benar Sehun adalah orang yang aku cintai,_

 _Tunjukkanlah. Aku ingin merasakan cinta_

 _Setidaknya sekali saja dalam hidupku._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kyungsoo berdiri di salah satu sisi ranjang dengan wajah khawatir. Jongin tidak bersedia meminum obatnya sama sekali dan itu membuatnya nyaris frustasi. Gadis itu tidak bisa di bujuk jika ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Jam makan malam bahkan sudah hampir habis dan Jongin juga tidak ingin memakannya. Dia meninggalkan makananya di atas meja riasnya tanpa di sentuh sama sekali.

Kyungsoo tau bahwa sudah terjadi sesuatu hari ini. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bercerita kepadanya sehingga rasa penasaran dalam benaknya bercampur baur dengan rasa-rasa yang lain.

Dia ingin bertanya, tapi kepada siapa? Kepada Jongin? Dia bahkan tidak mau bicara, Kyungsoo juga tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya kepada Sehun, apalagi Chanyeol.

Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo meninggalkan obatnya di atas nampan makanan dan keluar menuju ruang makan dimana seluruh keluarga berkumpul saat ini, kecuali Kris. Laki-laki itu sedang berada di California.

Jika saja Kris ada disini, Kyungsoo yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan kehilangan informasi penting. Kris akan menceritakan tentang cerita-cerita terbaru mengenai Chanyeol dan Jongin seperti yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka belakangan ini.

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol yang lebih banyak melamun dan Sehun yang makan dengan sangat perlahan di atas meja makan. Semua orang sepertinya sedang tidak ceria hari ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara di meja makan. Tidak ada obrolan keluarga seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia memandangi orang yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya agar dirinya mendekat, Sehun.

Kyungsoo segera bergerak secepat mungkin menuju sisi Sehun di meja makan. Ia menghadap Sehun dan melihat wajah khawatirnya dari dekat. "Ya? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin."

"Dia tidak mau minum obat hari ini. aku sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya. Aku rasa dia sangat tertekan..." Kyungsoo kemudian melirik Chanyeol dan ia bisa melihat keingintahuan di wajah laki-laki itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo juga menatap Baekhyun dan Jonghyun untuk memberi efek kalau dia sedang memberi tahu satu informasi yang penting. "Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya."

Sehun menghela nafas putus asa lalu menoleh kepada Jonghyun. "Boleh aku ke kamar duluan? Aku ingin melihat Jongin."

"Ya." Jawab Jonghyun. "Tentu saja. Bujuklah dia, aku akan menyusul setelah ini untuk menjenguknya."

"Terima kasih, aku permisi." Sehun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu menoleh kapada Kyungsoo sebentar untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi.

Langahkahnya di buat selebar dan secepat mungkin untuk sampai ke lantai atas. Begitu sampai di kamar Jongin, Sehun harus melihat Jongin yang berbaring dengan gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Ia sudah membuat piamanya menjadi kusut.

Saat mendengar pintu kamarnya di tutup, Jongin menoleh dengan cemas, Sehun tau kalau dia sangat khawatir. Jongin pasti mengira orang lain yang masuk karena ekspresi wajah ketakutannya segera berubah mejadi lega begitu melihat Sehun.

Sehun mendekati Jongin dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia memandangi Jongin dengan sangat dalam, ia juga merasakan tangan-tangan Jongin yang hangat berusaha untuk menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"Kau masih takut?" Sehun berdesis.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak berselera."

"Minum obat? Bagaimana bila penyakitmu kambuh dan kau harus koma lagi di rumah sakit?"

"Ku rasa itu lebih baik."

Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin dengan sebuah delik kesal. "Kau ingin mati dan meninggalkan aku? Kau mengatakan kalau aku egois hanya karena ingin mengajakmu pindah ke _New_ _Zealand_ dan sekarang kau ingin pergi sendirian?"

"Jadi kau ingin mengajakku?" Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Ya, makanya dengarlah dulu omonganku sampai selesai. Baru pergi."

Jongin kembali dengan senyum pahitnya dan menunduk. "Kalau begitu cepat bawa aku pergi. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumah ini lebih lama, Sehun. Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan melewatkanku jika aku berada di dekatnya sekali lagi. Aku takut jika dia akan melakukan sesuatu padaku."

"Apakah tadi dia melakukan sesuatu?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tapi hampir saja."

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu sendirian. Yah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan berada di sisimu lebih banyak. Sekarang makanlah. Setelah itu minum obatmu."

"Aku masih tidak bisa tenang, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa? Kau harus sehat, mengerti? Besok pagi kau harus sarapan bersama dengan anggota keluarga yang lain karena aku akan meminta izin kepada _Appa_ mu untuk membawamu pulang. Meskipun rumah ini sangat aman, aku merasa di rumahku lebih nyaman. Kau juga tidak perlu merasa khawatir setiap kali bertemu Chanyeol."

Jongin bangkit dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Aku rasa itu lebih baik. Tapi kau tidak akan meninggalkanku terlalu lama, kan?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak bekerja lagi sekarang dan waktuku untuk berada di rumah lebih banyak. Setelah semua urusanku di akademi selesai, kita akan pindah ke _New Zealand_. Jika bisa kuliahmu berpindah kesana saja."

"Aku tidak perlu kuliah, kau yang harus mencari uang, bukan aku."

Sehun tertawa nyaring. "Kau licik sekali, Jong. Jadi kau ingin bersantai-santai di rumah?"

"Kau buat restoran sendiri saja disana."

"Uangku tidak cukup untuk itu meskipun aku menjual rumahku."

"Rumah disini jangan di jual, jika kita berkunjung ke Canada, kita bisa menginap disana. Aku punya banyak barang berharga, kita bisa menjualnya untuk memulai hidup baru-dan kau jangan menolak. Hartaku juga milikmu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini dan menjauh dan Chanyeol."

"Ya, aku juga tidak suka kalau kau harus digangu lagi olehnya. Sekarang ayo, makan. Kita harus punya tenaga untuk berdebat dengan _Appa_ mu besok pagi. Dia tidak akan setuju begitu saja jika aku membawamu keluar dari rumah ini."

"Dia akan memaksa Baekhyun tinggal di rumah ini selamanya jika aku pergi. Dia pasti begitu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun benar, meminta izin kepada Jonghyun untuk membawa Jongin pergi memang bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Dia tidak berhasil meskipun mencobanya berkali-kali. Pada akhirnya Sehun menyerah untuk memohon. Alasan yang Jonghyun ungkapkan memang masuk akal.

Jongin membutuhkan pengobatan yang biayanya tidak sedikit dan Sehun bukanlah jutawan yang kaya raya untuk bisa memfasilitasi itu. Sehun tau kalau Jonghyun tidak bermaksud menghinanya. Laki-laki itu hanya khawatir dengan Jongin, itu saja.

Hari ini Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakan rencananya untuk membawa Jongin keluar lagi. Sehun lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar setelah sarapan sambil membayangkan perubahan rencana hidupnya.

Apakah dia harus membatalkan rencananya untuk ke _New Zealand_? Tapi membiarkan Jongin terus berada di rumah ini sama saja dengan menyerahkan Jongin ke dalam mulut harimau.

Chanyeol masih mengincarnya. Laki-laki itu bahkan beberapa kali berusaha menyeret Jongin untuk pergi bersamanya jika Sehun tidak memergokinya. Lambat laun hal itu mulai sangat mengganggu. Sehun mungkin tidak bisa menahan diri jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Jongin karena Chanyeol.

Sehun memandangi Jongin yang berbaring di sisinya, mereka berhadap-hadapan sambil melempar senyum kepada satu sama lain. Gadis itu kemudian membelai pipi Sehun dengan sentuhan seringan bulu. Ia mengagumi Sehun.

"Berhentilah memandangiku, Jong."

Jongin tersenyum semakin lebar. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti."

"Kalau begitu aku yang berbalik."

"Jangan. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan itu."

Sehun tersenyum kepadanya. Mereka berdua tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum bila saling memandang seperti sekarang.

"Sepertinya aku akan membatalkan rencana ke _New Zealand_. _Appa_ mu tidak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi, akupun tidak bisa berpisah denganmu."

"Aku juga sama. Tapi aku juga tidak sanggup untuk terus di rumah ini di bawah bayang-bayang _terror_ yang Chanyeol lakukan."

Sehun membelai rambut Jongin lembut lalu tersenyum lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan karena mulai mengantuk. Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Ternyata Sehun yang seharusnya bersamanya? Sehun-lah yang pada akhirnya menjadi tempat termanis dimana dirinya akan berlabuh.

Tapi Chanyeol akan terus menghalangi mereka, bukan? Chanyeol sudah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah melepasnya dan Jongin tidak bisa mengelak karena semua itu adalah salahnya. Ia tidak punya daya apa-apa untuk melawan, tapi Jongin akan membunuh Sehun perlahan jika melihat istrinya terus disentuh oleh laki-laki lain.

Seharusnya Jongin mengatakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun, tapi apa yang harus di katakannya? Semua ini adalah salahnya. Ia yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi berubah seperti sekarang. Jongin menyesalinya. Lagi pula, hal ini akan sangat menyakiti _Appa_ nya.

 _Tuhan, berilah aku dan Sehun jalan_

 _Biarkan aku hidup bersama Sehun tanpa gangguan Chanyeol_

 _Tanpa penyakitku sebagai beban._

 _Tanpa rasa bersalahku pada semua keadaan yang terjadi karena ulahku._

 _Tuhan,_

 _Sehun, suamiku_

 _Dia pasti sangat sedih karena semua ini_

 _Dia pasti tidak menginginkan hidup berdampingan dengan seseorang yang menjadi bebannya_

 _Seharusnya dia menggapai cita-citanya_

 _Aku mohon. Bantulah aku dan Sehun._

 _Biarkan kami bersama tanpa harus mengorbankan siapa-siapa_

"Kau akan tetap ke _New Zealand_ , Kan?" Jongin bergumam perlahan. Ia berhasil membuat Sehun membuka matanya lagi. "Kau tidak perlu membatalkan rencanamu itu."

"Dan harus tanpamu? Tidak akan pernah."

"Aku berjanji akan menyusulmu kesana. Dan saat itu kau harus memberikan bunga lavender yang sangat banyak untukku seperti yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit. Saat itu aku ingin kau memberikannya dan aku langsung menyambutnya. Aku tidak akan terpejam saat itu. Aku berjanji."

"Dan kita akan hidup bersama di _New Zealand_? Bagaimana bila Chanyeol menyusulmu."

"Aku akan memohon kepada Tuhan agar kita bisa hidup bersama tanpa gangguan Chanyeol."

"Kau membuatku bermimpi Jong. Tapi, jika itu benar-benar terjadi, aku menunggu janjimu untuk datang padaku. Mengerti?"

Jongin tersenyum lebih cerah. Ia dan Sehun kembali bertatapan lama. Sehun memandanginya dengan tatapan yang berbeda, laki-laki itu menyelidiki setiap inci tubuhnya lalu ke leher dan dada.

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Entah karena Jongin yang semakin gemuk, atau karena Jongin memang bertambah dewasa, belahan dada Jongin terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan itu membuat Jongin memejamkan matanya. Sehun akan menyentuhnya untuk pertama kali. Jongin menahan nafas dan harus kecewa karena tidak merasakan apa-apa. Sehun hanya memperbaiki pakaiannya agar bagian tubuh yang menggodanya itu tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kenapa?" Jongin bergumam kecewa.

"Tidak, aku rasa ini bukan saatnya untuk tergoda."

"Lalu kapan saatnya? Kau ingin melihatnya, kan?" Jongin nekad membuka satu persatu kancing piamanya dan meninggalkan tubuh bagian atasnya hanya mengenakan _bra_.

Sehun berdelik dan berusaha menutupi tubuh Jongin dengan piamanya. Sayangnya Jongin lebih bertenaga untuk merampas benda itu dari tangan Sehun dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Jong, sudah kukatakan ini bukan saatnya."

"Aku sudah sangat lama menantikan ini. Kau suamiku, kan? Bercinta denganku bukan dosa."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpa persetujuan dokter. Kita harus berkonsultasi dulu kepada dokter, apakah kau boleh melakukan ini atau tidak."

"Aku tidak punya penyakit kelamin."

Sehun tertawa, ia berhasil meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh Jongin dengan sempurna. "Ini bukan menyangkut penyakit kelamin. Jantungmu belum tentu kuat menerima ini. Kita akan konsultasi dulu dengan doktermu, mengerti?"

"Tapi aku merasa ini bisa saja menjadi jalan keluar dari masalah kita."

"Ya, aku mengerti dengan ucapanmu. Tapi sekali lagi, kita harus bertanya dulu apakah kau boleh melakukan hal ini atau tidak. Besok aku ada urusan di akademi. Kau juga kuliah, kan? Setelah dari sana kita ke rumah sakit, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan pergi menemui dokter sore ini dan menanyakannya."

"Tapi sore ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu, Jong. Aku punya urusan."

"Kau tidak perlu menemaniku. Aku bisa pergi sendiri, kau hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya. Pokoknya malam ini juga aku ingin kau sentuh. Aku tidak mau kau melewatkanku, bagaimana jika Chanyeol melakukannya lebih dulu?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku percaya itu."

Jongin menghela nafas lega lalu berusaha menggapai tubuh Sehun dan merangkulnya. Laki-laki ini membuatnya selalu merasa tenang. Bisakah Sehun memberikannya perasaan mendebarkan saat mereka bercinta malam nanti? Jongin berharap nanti malam dia dan Sehun bisa menyatu. Dia sangat ingin merasakannya.

 _Tuhan,_

 _Permintaan yang sama yang pernah kuajukkan untuk Chanyeol kupanjatkan sekali lagi untuk Sehun._

 _Aku tau jika aku melakukannya dengan Chanyeol adalah sebuah dosa._

 _Tapi bukan dosa jika aku melakukannya dengan Sehun, kan?_

 _Tuhan, izinkan aku menyatu dengan Sehun sekali saja_

 _Sebelum akhirnya jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk selamanya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kau belum bisa melakukan ini. Jantungmu belum begitu siap. Kau masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengannya. Jika kau melakukan ini, aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku rasa suamimu cukup bijaksana untuk menahan diri demi kebaikan kalian. Kau beresiko untuk melakukan seks dengan jantung yang lemah. Aku harap kau tidak melakukannya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan."_

Jongin menangis di taman rumah sakit seorang diri. Kata-kata dokter betul-betul membuatnya putus asa.

Ia memandangi surat keterangan dari rumah sakit yang seharusnya diberikan kepada Sehun hari ini juga. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memberikan surat itu sedangkan Jongin sangat ingin melakukannya?

Jika tidak hari ini, maka dia tidak akan pernah lagi bercinta dengan Sehun untuk selamanya. Itulah yang terus difikirkannya seharian ini.

Jongin mungkin tidak akan pernah memberikan surat ini kepada Sehun, mungkin dia akan lebih memilih merahasiakannya. Tapi bagaimana jika Sehun menanyakannya?

"Ayo kita pulang." Baekhyun mengejutkan Jongin yang berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya.

Sayangnya Baekhyun melihatnya lebih dulu dan dia tidak menyangka kalau Jongin seperti ini lagi, menangis lagi.

Hari ini Baekhyun kebingungan saat Jongin berkeras menemaninya untuk memeriksa kandungan, lebih bingung lagi saat menyadari bahwa Jongin menghilang begitu mereka tiba di rumah sakit dan menemukannya menangis sendirian di halaman rumah sakit.

"Bisakah kita duduk sebentar lagi?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Jongin sebagai ungkapan setuju. "Kau kenapa Jong? Ada masalah apa lagi?"

Jongin menyodorkan surat keterangan dari dokter yang ada di genggamannya kepada Baekhyun. Dengan agak terburu-buru Baekhyun membacanya dan berakhir dengan menatap Jongin iba. Jongin mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Baekhyun pasti mengerti.

"Jadi, kau dan Sehun belum pernah bercinta sekalipun?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Dia selalu menahan diri. Aku kira selama ini dia menolakku karena tidak menyukaiku, tapi kurasa karena hal ini. Mungkin dia sudah mempelajari banyak tentang penyakitku."

"Dan kau sangat kecewa?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin menyenangkan hati suamiku sekali saja. Aku ingin Sehun tidak menahan dirinya saat bersamaku, aku sudah menawarkan kepadanya untuk bercinta malam ini dan dia menyaranku untuk meminta izin kepada Dokterku. Sekarang bagaimana? Aku akan kecewa melihatnya menahan diri lagi."

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya, Jong?"

"Tentu saja, dia suamiku."

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Jongin terpaku saat nama Chanyeol disebutkan. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat serius. Apa yang Baekhyun maksud dengan Chanyeol? "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Aku tau bagaimana hubungan kalian selama ini. Aku juga tau kalau kalian berdua kerap kali bertemu diam-diam di belakangku. Aku sering melihatmu membawanya masuk ke kamarmu dan seringkali memergokinya menatapmu di meja makan atau di setiap ada kesempatan-"

"Jadi selama ini kau tau kalau aku dan Chanyeol berselingkuh di belakangmu? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak memarahiku, atau memarahi Chanyeol?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa begitu. Yang ku tau, kau sangat membutuhkan Chanyeol, setidaknya Chanyeol bisa memberikan semangat hidup untukmu. Aku harap suatu saat nanti kau akan lebih sehat sehingga bisa mengembalikan Chanyeol padaku. Saat Kris mengatakan kalau kau akan menikah, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tau kalau Kris merencanakan itu untuk menjauhkanmu dari Chanyeol, aku seringkali melihat mereka berdua bertengkar karena itu. Ku fikir pernikahanmu ini akan mengorbankanmu hanya karena kalian semua memikirkanku. Aku bersyukur punya saudara yang perduli dengan kebahagiaanku seperti kalian."

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa kau merelakan suamimu menjalin cinta dengan orang lain?"

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol? Ya, dulu. Begitu melihatmu terjatuh dan koma terlalu lama di rumah sakit, aku mulai membencinya. Dia bahkan tidak perduli dengan perasaanku di rumah sakit dan selalu mengatakan berbagai macam kata cinta padamu tanpa malu-malu. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Aku ingin kau yang menikah dengannya. Aku menikah dengannya untuk mempertahankan Chanyeol agar dia bisa terus dekat denganmu dan memberikan motivasi demi kesembuhanmu karena _Appa_ bersumpah akan menjauhkan Chanyeol dari keluarga ini jika aku tidak menikah dengannya."

"Tapi kau hamil, kan?"

"Kau fikir ini anak Chanyeol? Aku bahkan tidak pernah disentuh olehnya lagi setelah kami menikah. Aku menemukan cinta lain Jong, cinta yang mustahil tapi memberikanku semangat untuk bertahan. Cinta yang membuatku mengandung seperti sekarang, bukan putra Chanyeol."

"Kris?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, tebakan Jongin benar.

"Astaga, tapi Kris tidak pernah menunjukkan itu. Dia memang pernah mengatakan kalau kau adalah wanita yang dicintainya, tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau dia menikmati cinta itu."

"Aku dan Kris baru berhubungan belakangan ini, Selama ini aku dan Kris seringkali bertemu dan berbincang-bincang, lambat laun aku mengatakan padanya tentang rumah tanggaku yang hambar tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya saat ini, untuk _Appa_ juga untukmu. Kami sering bercerita dan aku selalu bersimpati dengan perhatiannya. Ketika aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku mengandung anaknya, dia sangat bahagia. Kris sangat dekat dengan _Appa_ dan dia meminta _Appa_ memaksa Chanyeol untuk pindah ke rumah agar aku bisa dekat dengannya dan dia juga bisa dekat dengan calon bayinya. Tapi kebahagiaan itu tentu saja belum lengkap jika masih ada Chanyeol. Sayangnya kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sampai Kris menceritakan tentang Sehun. Aku tidak tau banyak, yang ku ketahui, dia adalah mantan kekasihmu dan seperti di jodohkan oleh langit, kalian selalu bersama. Dan sepertinya, Kris memanfaatkan Sehun untuk menyingkirkan Chanyeol."

"Jadi kau tau rencana Kris tentang Sehun?"

"Dia menrencanakannya sendiri. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku adalah orang yang paling tidak setuju dengan rencana Kris itu. Aku takut bisa menyakitimu."

Jongin mendesah lalu memandang langit. Ia merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah korban sesuangguhnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sekarang, tidak ada seorangpun yang mencintainya. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan Chanyeol."

"Aku juga sama, Jong. Setelah ini aku akan jujur padanya. Aku dan dia akan bercerai setelah anakku lahir. Ku harap Chanyeol bisa menerimanya." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum.

Pandangannya kembali tertuju kepada surat yang ada di genggamannya. Ia memandangi surat itu lama lalu menoleh kepada Jongin. "Bagaimana denganmu, Jong? Kau masih ingin bercinta dengan Sehun?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa kalau begini. Aku sangat ingin melakukannya untuk Sehun. Tapi kelihatannya keadaan tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukan itu. Atau lebih baik aku memalsukan surat itu?"

"Berarti kau bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk Sehun?"

"Aku takut tidak bisa melakukan hal ini lagi jika tidak sekarang."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Jika kau yakin akan keputusanmu, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membiarkanmu menyongsong kematianmu demi Sehun. Jika kau mati, Chanyeol bisa lebih tenang, kan? Berarti aku bisa berpisah dengannya tanpa masalah."

Jongin tertawa lalu memukul bahu Baekhyun kencang. "Kau jahat sekali. Kau mengorbankanku untuk kebahagiaanmu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

Yuhuuu~~ Saya update lagi. Satu hari saya memposting dua chapter, itu juga karena cerita _**Once**_ ini memang sudah rampung sejak lama, tinggal di post aja. Hehe.

Jadi, tunggu satu chapter lagi yaaa.. :D

 _ **Wanna review? Thanks before. :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Once**_

 _ **Original Story Belong To Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Wu Yifan**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin hanya ingin jatuh cinta sebelum ia mati. Ia juga sangat ingin melakukan seks dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar ia cintai walau hanya sekali dalam hidupnya. Tapi akankan Jongin bisa merasakannya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is Remake Novel by Phoebe with the same title.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun berjalan dengan emosi yang berusaha di tahannya sedemikian rupa. Hari ini, untuk kesekian kalinya ia berdebat hebat dengan Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu berkeras mengatakan kalau Jongin adalah miliknya dan Sehun harus menyerahkan Jongin kepadanya. Hanya ungkapan bodoh Chanyeol untuk menandakan keputus asa-annya, tapi sangat mempengaruhi suasana hati Sehun. Dia sangat terganggu dengan segala ucapan Chanyeol tentang istrinya.

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu keras-keras. Begitu berbalik, ia mendapati Jongin sudah duduk di atas ranjang dengan dandanan yang sangat cantik.

Jongin mengenakan piama sutranya yang biasa, tapi suasana yang di ciptakan oleh senyumannya tampak berbeda. Jongin sudah berhasil memulihkan suasana hati Sehun yang semula sangat kacau.

"Kau yang membuka pakaianku, atau aku yang melakukannya sendiri."

Sehun tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Jongin itu. Ia mendekat dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya.

Mimik wajah Jongin berubah kesal. Gadis itu pasti tau kalau Sehun meminta bukti yang meyakinkan dirinya kalau mereka boleh melakukan ini.

Jongin menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan melangkah menuju tasnya yang berada di atas meja riasnya. Ia merogoh sesuatu dan agak lama lalu kembali kepada Sehun sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas kepadanya.

Sehun membacanya dengan teliti, mengulanginya berkali-kali seolah tidak ingin melewatkan satu huruf pun. Setelah yakin, senyum Sehun mengembang dan meletakkan kertas itu di atas rak terdekat.

"Jadi kita aman melakukannya?" Gumam Sehun.

"Tapi kau sudah merusak suasana hatiku. Seharusnya kau tidak memintaku menyerahkan kertas itu setelah apa yang ku lakukan untuk menggodamu. Kau tidak menghargaiku, Sehun. Aku benar-benar mempersiapkan diri dengan sepenuh hati sedangkan kau, bertindak seolah-olah aku adalah seorang pembohong besar."

"Jangan tersinggung, Jong. Ini demi kebaikanmu, kan? Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu."

Jongin menyambar tubuh Sehun saat Sehun berbalik membelakanginya. Gadis itu memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang seerat yang dia bisa. Jongin tidak ingin kehilangan satu kesempatanpun.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak masalah jika kau berkeringat. Ini sudah malam Sehun, aku takut terlalu lama menunggu dan kehilangan kesempatanku."

Sehun mendesah dan berbalik. Ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sama seperti biasanya. Pandangan yang penuh cinta. Hanya saja kali ini Sehun tidak perlu menahan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan segala hal yang di rasakannya.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Dulu kau bahkan tidak mandi untuk menemuiku di halaman belakang. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Cepatlah, aku tidak bisa menunggu."

"Sebentar saja, aku berjanji. Sekarang duduklah disana dan tunggu aku." Sehun memaksa Jongin untuk melepas pelukannya dan menghilang di kamar mandi.

Jongin mendengus. Mengapa suasana saat bersama Sehun tidak seromantis saat bersama Chanyeol. Jongin juga merasa heran mengapa ia lebih menyukai suasana yang tidak romantis bersama Sehun bila di bandingkan dengan suasana romantis bersama Chanyeol. Sehun sudah membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

Jongin tidak bisa menunggu lama, ia melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan duduk di tengah ranjang untuk menunggu Sehun, beberapa saat kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuknya. Ia membuat hati Jongin kembali cerah.

"Kenapa kau membuka pakaianmu sendiri?" Sehun mengeluh.

"Kau terlalu lama. Aku bisa mati duluan jika kau tidak melakukannya saat ini juga."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan mendekati Jongin dengan sangat perlahan. Ranjang berderak saat Sehun beringsut untuk memeluk Jongin di atas ranjang.

Wajah Jongin memerah saat Sehun membuka handuknya. Ia merasakan kulit Sehun menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya, sangat hangat.

Sehun mulai menyentuhnya dengan panas hingga keduanya berakhir di atas ranjang dalam keadaan telanjang. Sebagaimana adam dan hawa saat baru turun ke bumi.

Hati Jongin di penuhi keinginan yang membuncah, ingin menyatu dengan Sehun saat itu juga. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Jongin bercinta, merasakan dirinya di jamah oleh pria yang di cintainya, pria yang mengubahnya dari seorang gadis menjadi seorang wanita.

Pria yang berjanji akan melindunginya, pria yang selalu bersayap seperti malaikat setiap kali ia menatapnya dengan cinta.

Akhirnya, tiba saatnya dimana Jongin menyerahkan kehidupannya untuk kebahagiaan seseorang. Kyungsoo benar tentang cinta, ia bahkan rela mati demi Sehun.

Tuhan, terimakasih sudah menciptakan Sehun.

Terimakasih sudah memberikan cinta itu padanya.

Terimakasih karena aku tidak melakukan dosa.

Sehun adalah yang pertama, dan terakhir untukku.

air mata Jongin meleleh saat ia merasakan perih menusuk. Bagian sensitifnya terasa sangat sakit, tapi hatinya terasa sangat nyaman. Ia akan baik-baik saja, itu yang terus di ucapkannya setiap kali Sehun menanyakan keadaannya.

Perlahan-lahan perjuangan menuju keindahan itu mulai merebak. Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat untuk pertama kali dan lambat laun, ia bisa mendengar percikan madu yang tumpah, ia melihat surga.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Langkah Park Chanyeol berhenti saat mendengar desahan dari kamar Jongin. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sesak membayangkan bagaimana gadis yang sangat di cintainya bergelut dengan pria lain di dalam sana. Ia ingin mengamuk, ingin mendobrak pintu dan menyeret laki-laki itu keluar lalu membunuhnya.

Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya. Sampai kapan ia akan terus begini? Langkahnya menyala lagi, semakin cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengarkan desahan demi desahan yang menyiksa batinnya dengan kejam. Tapi otaknya terus saja memikirkan Jongin dan Jongin.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendengar mereka bercinta. Gadis itu sudah kehilangan keperawanannya malam ini. Keperawanan yang selalu di tawarkannya kepada Chanyeol, ia merasa semakin sakit.

Chanyeol mengambil kunci sepeda motornya di atas meja, ia ingin pergi saat itu juga, menjauh dari rumah ini. Dari bayangan-bayangan tentang Jongin di dalam kamarnya.

Astaga, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pemikirannya dari Jongin sedikitpun. Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menyenggol sebuah kertas dan membacanya dengan serius. Surat pepernyataan dokter tentang keadaan Jongin, yang sesungguhnya. Ekspresi khawatir tiba-tiba saja muncul di wajahnya, ia hampir saja keluar jika Baekhyun tidak mengunci pintu kamar mereka untuk menghadangnya.

"Jangan ganggu mereka, Chanyeol."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tau mengenai ini? Jongin tidak boleh melakukan itu. Dia bisa mati."

"Itu keinginannya."

"Mati? Dia ingin mati?"

"Demi orang yang di cintainya."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak menyangka. "Jongin tidak mencintainya."

"Lalu kau fikir dia mencintaimu?"

Chanyeol terdiam lagi. Ia termenung beberapa saat mengenai perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol sudah tau kalau Jongin tidak lagi mencintainya seperti dulu. Tapi dia tidak bisa menerimaya begitu saja. Jongin sudah mengubah Chanyeol terlalu banyak.

"Biarkan aku menghentikannya, kau tidak menyayangi adikmu? Kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau sangat menyayanginya. Tapi kenyataannya kau membiarkan Jongin menyongsong kematiannya."

"Aku masih sama, Chanyeol. Masih menyayanginya dan aku melakukan ini karena menyayanginya. Kau fikir bagaimana perasaanku selama ini melihatmu bersamanya? Aku menyimpan sakit hatiku karena aku menyayangi Jongin. Dan aku harus menahan diri kali ini juga karena Jongin. Dia ingin membahagiakan suaminya mskipun untuk itu dia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Aku mendukungnya meskipun hatiku berontak karena aku tau, hal ini bisa saja membuatku kehilangan Jongin."

"Kau sangat kejam. Rasa sayangmu sangat kejam. Kau menikah denganku demi Jongin, membiarkan aku dan dia menjalani percintaan yang menyakitkan. Dan sekarang-"

"Kapan kau akan berhenti?" Baekhyun memotong. "Biarkanlah Jongin bahagia."

"Dan kau bersedia menjadi jaminannya? Hidup bersamaku dalam penderitaan selamanya?"

Baekhyun terdiam lama. Ia ingin berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang biarkan aku menghentikannya." Chanyeol bertindak tiba-tiba. Ia mendorong Baekhyun agar menyingkir dari pintu. Sayangnya sikap keras Chanyeol itu malah membuat Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan, perutnya yang membesar membentur sesuatu.

Dengan cepat teriakan Baekhyun mempengaruhi semua orang. Seisi rumah berdatangan satu persatu untuk membantunya. Jongin dan juga Sehun.

Chanyeol termenung lama mengenang kejadian ini. Apa yang sudah di lakukannya? Chanyeol benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi iblis karena perasaan cintanya? Ia memandangi Jongin yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan berbicara sengit kepadanya seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah penyakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku?"

"Aku..."

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini." Suara Jongin semakin meninggi, ia berteriak memamerkan emosi yang selama ini tidak perah di keluarkannya secara nyata. "Tapi aku tidak suka jika kau menyakiti kakakku."

"Ini semua karenamu." Chanyeol berontak. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dan tanpa di sangka-sangka. Ia tidak suka di salahkan dan sekarang Chanyeol menyalahkan Jongin. "Jika bukan karenamu, aku dan Baekhyun mungkin saja sudah hidup bahagia sekarang. Kau sudah membuat aku kehilangan cintaku kepada Baekhyun, kau yang menyebabkan kami menjalani rumah tangga yang kacau balau ini. Seharusnya kau sadar dengan kata-katamu sebelum menyalahkan aku."

"Kau Licik. Ini bukan salahku sendiri-" Dan Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Emosi yang membuncah membuat dadanya tiba-tiba sakit. Ia kehilangan nafasnya, wajahnya mulai membiru dan Jongin mulai berkeringat. Jantungnya sakit lagi, dan ia merasa limbung. Perlahan tubuhnya melemah dan semua orang semakin gaduh. Ia akan mati?

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandangi Jongin dan Baekhyun. Ia merasa semua orang menyalahkannya meskipun mereka tidak mengatakannya. Pandangan mereka sangat menghakimi dan membuat Chanyeol merasa ketakutan, ia segera berlari keluar rumah menuju entah kemana. Chanyeol akan mencari tempat dimana tidak seorangpun akan mempersalahkannya atas kejadian ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tuhan,Jonginku tidak akan pergi, kan?_

 _Aku menginginkannya untuk bersamaku lebih lama lagi_

 _Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Jongin saat ini._

Sehun tau kalau Jongin mendengarnya. Gadis itu menangis meskipun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jongin kembali koma dan sekarang Sehun selalu berada di sisinya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin saat ini, tidak ingin kehilangan setiap detik bersamanya.

"Jong, bangunlah. Kau bilang ingin melihatku memberikan bunga lavender kepadamu di _NewZealand_. Kita akan memulai kehidupan baru, kan?"

"Sudahlah, Sehun." Kris menepuk punggungnya.

Sehun bahkan tidak sadar kalau Kris sudah datang. Ia memandang Kris yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku bersyukur dan tidak kehilangan bayinya. Sekarang dia sedang beristirahat di rumah, _Appa_ ku menemaninya."

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol, dia sudah di temukan?" Kris menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang tau dimana dia sekarang. _Appa_ ku sangat marah dan berniat menuntutnya. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak bisa di temukan di rumahnya. Dia menghilang."

"Aku khawatir dia akan menyakiti salah satu di antara mereka, karena itu aku tidak melepaskan Jongin dari pandanganku."

Kris tersenyum untuk memperbaiki suasana. Ia menatap Jongin lekat-lekat dan membelai rambutnya. "Kita mencari donor baru untuk Jongin. Jantung _Appa_ mu sepertinya tidak bisa bertahan lama."

"Apakah sudah mendapatkannya?"

Kris menggeleng. "Ada korban kecelakaan yang memiliki jantung utuh, aku harap bisa cocok dengan Jongin, tapi sepertinya tidak. Dokter tidak memberikan informasi lanjutan apa-apa. Ku fikir Jongin mungkin lelah hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia bahkan tidak berjuang seperti saat dia koma setahun yang lalu. Kali ini dia sangat lemah."

"Dia harus bertahan."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sehun. Tapi semua orang sudah merelakannya. Hanya dirimu. Seharusnya kau juga melakukan hal yang sama agar Jongin bisa pergi dengan tenang. Dia terhalang olehmu."

"Aku tidak bisa kehilagan Jongin sekarang."

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa kehilangan Jongin sekarang."Kris menepuk bahu Sehun sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian untuk memikirkan ucapannya.

Sehun termenung lama. Ia meraih tangan Jongin yang di gelayuti pipa infus. Begitu pucat. Beberapa kali ia harus mengalami siksaan karena darah Jongin mulai membeku. Tubuhnya juga sudah sangat kurus. Satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk mengalami penderitaan seperti yang Jongin rasakan.

Bahkan Baekhyun yang sudah lebih baik masih mengalami traumatis selama sebulan belakangan ini dan bertindak seolah-olah akan ada seseorang yang merampas bayinya. Ini terlalu lama, mungkinkah Jongin memang sudah merasa lelah?

"Jong, kau sudah benar-benar lelah? Aku masih mengharapkanmu untuk bangun. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini terus. Bisakah kau bangun sekali saja? Aku ingin mendengar suaramu sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku." Sehun tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Ia sangat cengeng saat menyeka air matanya yang jatuh tanpa rencana.

Tapi pergerakan jari Jongin di tangannya membuat Sehun terkesiap, ia memandangi Jongin dan melihat gadis itu membuka mata.

Dengan cepat Sehun memanggil dokter dan dalam sekejap ruangan kembali penuh dan Sehun harus menyingkir keluar ruangan.

Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya sangat gelisah. Ia harap Jongin baik-baik saja. Gadis itu akan sembuh. Tapi sayangnya wajah dokter yang semula penuh harapan berubah seketika saat keluar dari ruang rawat untuk memanggil Sehun lagi.

"Dia ingin bicara."

Sehun gamang. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang rawat dan menghadapi Jongin yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Ia membuka mulutnya dan berbicara dalam nada suara yang sangat pelan. Sehun mendekatkan telinganya dan mendengarkan Jongin berbisik padanya.

"Aku... tidak bisa ber.. tahan, lagi."

Sehun merasa sakit mendengar ucapan itu. Ia mencium dahi Jongin mesra di iringi dengan uraian air amatanya. "Jangan mengatakan hal itu, Jong. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu."

"Kau tetap ke _NewZealand_ , kan?... mulailah hidup baru."

"Jangan bicara lagi, aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu."Sehun berpaling, memanggil dokter dengan teriakannya.

Ada satu buah kata yang terlewatkan, yang Jongin ucapkan tanpa bisa Sehun dengar. Cukup Tuhan saja yang mendengarnya, tidak apa-apa.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Tuhan, aku mencintainya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Epilogue ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **New Zeland.**_

Wu Shixun merasakan hal lain terjadi dalam hidupnya setelah kehilangan Jongin. Ia benar-benar gila bekerja dan melupakan kalau tubuhnya bisa merasa lelah.

Sehun pernah masuk rumah sakit beberapa kali karena ini, tapi ia di anggap sebagai koki yang sangat _professional_ sehingga namanya dengan mudah melejit diantara _hotel_ berbintang yang memperkerjakannya.

Hal itu semakin mempermudah Sehun untuk mewujudkan ambisinya. Ia sudah memiliki uang yang sangat banyak sehingga pada hari ini, tepat setahun ia kehilangan Jongin, Sehun meresmikan sebuah rumah makan yang di beri nama Jongin.

"Wah, iparku sudah sukses." Kris memujinya sambil menyeruput _milkshake_ yang tersaji diatas meja mereka.

Tamu-tamu yang berdatangan ke pesta peresmian itu semakin ramai memenuhi undangan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lalu memandangi Baekhyun dan Kris secara bergantian. "Terimakasih kalian sudah mau datang."

"Ini sekalian bulan madu kami." Baekhyun berbicara dengan ceria sambil menepuk-nepuk bokong putranya yang tertidur pulas. " _Appa_ mengirimimu salam, kesehatannya semakin memburuk karena merindukan Jongin. Dia sangat ingin datang, tapi dokter tidak mengizinkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Kalian sudah mendapat kabar tentangnya?"

Baekhyun dan Kris saling pandang untuk beberapa lama. Kris sepertinya menawarkan diri kepada Baekhyun untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada Sehun dengan sebuah isyarat umum. Ia memulai ucapannya dengan sebuah deheman ringan. "Aku dengar, ia kembali kepada keluarganya di Korea. Lalu beberapa bulan yang lalu Chanyeol meninggal karena sakit. Tidak ada yang tau penyakit seperti apa, yang pasti saat kami mengunjunginya kesana, dia bahkan sudah melupakan banyak hal."

"Termasuk tentang Jongin?"

Kris mengangguk. "Dia bertindak seolah-olah kami adalah orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Dia tidak suka mendengar cerita yang banyak dan marah saat bayi Baekhyun menangis di hadapannya. Chanyeol tidak suka berisik. Pada saat kami mengunjunginya waktu itu, dia sudah sakit-sakitan dan tidak ada satupun dari anggotakeluarganya yang mau menceritakan tentang penyakitnya."

"Sudah, jangan di bahas lagi. Menyedihkan." Baekhyun memotong lalu menoleh kepada Kris.

"Sayang, kita sepertinya harus pergi sekarang. Anak kita sudah tertidur seperti ini. Aku juga sangat lelah."

"Baiklah. Sehun, kami pergi dulu, aku dan Baekhyun baru tiba dan sepertinya kami masih butuh banyak istirahat."

"Ya, tapi sering-sering berkunjung selama kalian disini."

"Tentu saja."

Sehun mengikuti Baekhyun dan Kris yang bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka untuk berjalan beriringan menuju keluar dari _café_ milik Sehun.

Kris melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil taksi dan berdiskusi dalam dialek Inggris yang fasih. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam taksi dan pergi setelah melambaikan tangan sebelumnya.

Sehun membalas lambaian itu dan tersenyum. Meskipun ia kehilangan _Appa_ nya, tapi _Appa_ nya memberikan Sehun keluarga baru. Meskipun begitu hidup Sehun tetap merasa sepi tanpa Jongin.

Entah sedang apa dia sekarang, Jongin mungkin sedang memandangnya dari langit. Cerita yang konyol. Sehun tau kalau orang yang sudah mati tidak akan berada di langit.

" _Café_ Jongin?" Suara yang sangat lembut menyeruak di telinga Sehun. Ia tau suara itu, sangat mengenalnya, suara yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya setiap detik.

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di sampingnya sambil memandangi papan nama _café_ nya. Ia mengenakan gaun _siffon_ hitam dengan sepatu _boot_ berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Di lehernya melingkar sebuah syal merah jambu dan ia juga membawa payung berwarna merah jambu.

Jantung Sehun seolah-olah berhenti. Jongin? Ia melihat Jongin?

Gadis itu menoleh kepada Sehun lalu tersenyum dan berbisik, "Nama _café_ -nya sama dengan namaku. Namaku juga Jongin."

Sehun masih diam tak menyangka. Ia hanya bisa terpaku menatap gadis yang mengaku bernama Jongin itu.

"Makanan disini enak tidak? Ada _Canelloni_?"

"Ada," Akhirnya Sehun bersuara juga. "Kami memanggangnya dengan daging di lapisi lelehan keju. Rasanya sangat luar biasa."

"Seperti yang pernah kau buatkan untukku?"

Dada Sehun tiba-tiba sesak. "Jong?"

Gadis itu terseyum padanya, Jongin tersenyum padanya. Dada Sehun tiba-tiba saja di jejali perasaan yang sangat tidak biasa. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Jongin berada di hadapannya setelah ia fikir bahwa dirinya kehilangan Jongin untuk selamanya.

"Kau bukan hantu, kan?"

"Aku manusia." Jongin meraih tangan Sehun untuk menepuk pipinya. "Kau bisa menyentuhku, kan? Aku bukan hantu."

"Kau sudah meninggal, Jong. Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu di kubur."

"Aku juga pernah bermimpi seperti itu." Jongin tersenyum lagi. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Kim Kai. Setidaknya saat aku terbangun di suatu pagi, semua orang memanggilku dengan nama itu. Butuh satu tahun untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keluarganya. Tidak, keluargaku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sehun, aku terlahir kembali untukmu." Wajah Jongin tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku kira aku sudah mati saat itu. Aku menunggu berhari-hari, menunggu sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku mengerti. Lalu aku merasakan tubuhku menghilang dan lenyap beberapa saat. Setelah itu aku terbangun di sebuah kamar dengan jati diri yang baru. Kim Kai. Aku punya seorang _Eomma_ yang sangat cantik, juga banyak sepupu yang sebaya. Aku tidak sakit seperti dulu, aku tidak mengingat kesedihan apapun. Aku hanya mengingatmu dan tentang Kris, Baekhyun, _Appa_."

"Chanyeol?"

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. "Chanyeol? Siapa?"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu di ingat. Kau benar-benar Jongin-ku? Kau tidak berbohong, kan? Tapi wajahmu sangat mirip, hanya saja rambutmu berwarna lebih terang."

"Aku sudah seperti ini saat terbangun. Kau butuh bukti apa lagi tentang Jongin? Sekarang sudah saatnya kau menepati janjimu. Kau akan memberikanku bunga lavender dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, kan? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau aku tidak mendapatkan bunga lavender itu saat ini juga."

Senyum Sehun mengembang. Ia merasa sangat senang mendapati Jongin kembali dalam hidupnya. Sehun merengkuh tubuh Jongin dan merangkul bahunya lalu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam _café_ Jongin miliknya.

Jongin terperangah, _café_ itu seperti kebun lavender sekarang, sangat banyak dan sangat harum.

"Cantik sekali." desisnya.

Sehun menoleh untuk menatapnya lembut. "Kau akan terus bersamaku, selamanya? Atau hanya untuk hari ini saja?"

"Seumur hidupku."

"Benarkah? Lalu aku harus menikahimu lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kau harus menikahi Kim Kai, baru bisa mendapatkan kembali Jonginmu. Aku juga punya rencana untuk menjodohkan _Eomma_ Kai dengan _Appa_ ku. Jadi _Appa_ ku tidak perlu hidup sendirian lagi."

Sehun suka mendengar ceritanya. Jongin mungkin terlahir sebagai orang yang baru, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih tetap seperti yang di kenalnya selama ini. Kim Jongin yang sebenarnya sudah lama menjadi miliknya.

Jongin juga sangat bahagia, ia menanti pertemuan kembali mereka dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatnya merasa tidak bisa bersabar. Jongin selalu mencari dimana Sehun berada dan pada akhirnya ia menemukan Sehun lagi untuk bersama-sama selama yang mereka bisa.

Jongin menyukai momen ini, saat ia dan Sehun bisa bersama tanpa memikirkan kesedihan apapun. Tanpa penyakitnya sebagai beban, tanpa rasa bersalahnya karena kejadian masa lalu, bahkan tanpa ingatan tentang Chanyeol.

Sehun menghirup nafas sebanyak- banyaknya lalu terperangah saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat di kenalnya memasuki _café_ , Chanyeol? Entahlah, sebenarnya laki-laki itu sangat berbeda tapi mengingatkan Sehun kepada Chanyeol. "Kai, kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku harus kembali ke Sydney sore ini."Gerutunya.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan heran, gadis itu menatapnya dan tersenyum lalu berbisik di telinga Sehun. "Dia kakak kandung Kai. Maksudku, kakakku."

' _Thanks for My Litle Brother Fore 'Once' great title, you know.' -Sehun_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ The End ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

Saya senang bisa menyelesaikan remake novel luar biasa ini. :D Walaupun saya merasa sedikit baper karena saya harus menamatkan novel ini di chapter 9. ㅠ_ㅠ Terimakasih untuk semua readers yang bersedia membaca remake novel ini, _**terimakasih banyak juga buat Phoebe yang telah membuat novel sekeren ini.**_ Saya harap Phoebe segera merilis novel terbarunya, karna saya sudah rindu dengan novel reality karya Phoebe.

Untuk semua yang di awal mengira ini akan berakhir ChanKai, selamat! Kalian sama seperti saya. Dulu pertama kali saya membaca novel ini, saya kira tokoh Rex (Sehun) hanya berperan sebagai figuran dan tokoh Nick (Chanyeol) lah yang menjadi pemeran utamanya. Tapi seperti itu lah Phoebe, selalu ada kejutan di setiap novelnya.

Saya juga suka sekali dengan karakter Rex (Sehun) disini, karna selain tampan dan jago masak, di sangat gentleman, bertanggungjawab dan rasa bersalahnya pada Lavender (Jongin) itu yang juara. :D

 _ **Seperti apa yang pernah saya sampaikan sebelumnya, saya harap kalian semua tidak sekedar membaca dan menikmati novel ini, saya harap kalian bisa mendapatkan pengajaran dan mampu mengamalkannya didalam kehidupan kalian.**_

Selain tentang keperawanan yang hanya kita miliki satu kali dalam hidup dan tentang keperawanan yang sebaiknya -seharusnya- di serahkan pada suami di masa depan. Saya harap kalian bisa mendapatkan pelajaran dari kisah hidup Lavender (Jongin) di dalam novel ini. Bukan tentang Lavender (Jongin) yang menginginkan cinta dan bercinta, tapi tentang Lavender (Jongin) yang tetap dekat dan berhubungan baik dengan Tuhan walau keadaannya tidak sempurna. Lavender (Jongin) tetap setia memohon, meminta berharap dan berdoa -hanya- pada Tuhan. _**Dan hasilnya, Tuhan selalu mengabulkan permintaan baik dari orang-orang baik.**_

 _ **Jadi buat kalian yang segala macam doa dan permintaannya belum di kabulkan oleh Tuhan, bersabar dan berusaha lebih keraslah.**_

Saya mungkin bisa di sebut sebagai contoh nyata dari quotes di atas. Perjalanan hidup saya sangatlah tidak mudah. Saya anak pertama dari tida orang saudara. Ayah saya meninggal pada saat saya berusia lima tahun dan adik-adik saya berusia tiga dan satu tahun. Keadaan keluarga saya berubah total setelah ayah meninggal. Semua jadi serba dan semakin sulit. Bukan sepuluh dua puluh kali saya mengeluh, menyerah, putus asa bahkan mempertanyakan dimana Tuhan saat saya dan keluarga sedang sulit. Saya menyesal sekarang karena Tuhan ada bersama saya bahkan tanpa perlu saya peryanyakan. Dan alhamdulillah keadaan saya dan keluarga saya semakin membaik sejak saya mulai menyadari bahwa apa yang saya lakukan pada Tuhan selama ini adalah salah.

Kalian mungkin berfikir saya terlalu menggurui, menceramahi, sok suci bahkan cari perhatian. Tapi tak masalah, saya hanya berbagi kisah hidup saya dengan kekuasaan Allah yang maha Esa di dalamnya.

Saya selalu menjunjung tinggi-tinggi quotes dari _**Imam Syafi'i**_ yang satu ini, saya harap kalian juga.

" _ **Saat permintaanku di kabulkan oleh Allah, aku merasa senang karena itu memang keinginanku. Tapi saat permintaanku tidak di kabulkan oleh Allah, aku merasa bahagia karena itulah yang Allah inginkan akan diriku."**_

At last, sampai jumpa lagi~

 _ **P.S.**_ Saya akan fokus pada satu judul fanfic yang saya miliki untuk di lanjut. Saat satu judul rampung, saya baru akan merampungkan judul yang lainnya. Agar fokus saya dalam menulis tidak terpecah-pecah dan akhirnya membingungkan. Saya harap kalian mengerti.

 _ **Special Thanks:**_

 _ **Review Chapter 8:**_

 _vivikim406 | jjong86 | Kamong Jjong | shjilove_

 _ **Review Chapter 7:**_

 _vivikim406 | shjilove | adindanurmas | Mark | cute | geash | park28sooyah | kaila | | jongiebottom | SeKai Candyland_

 _ **Review Chapter 6:**_

 _| Kamong Jjong | hunkai'sbaby | ansptrs61 | vivikim406 | Lelakimkaaaaaa | park28sooyah | cute | jjong86 | geash_

 _ **Review Chapter 5:**_

 _| jonginaaa | hunkaisbaby | jongiebottom | Mark | Kamong Jjong | cute | VinGgu HunKai | Parkchan1027 | jjong86 | geash_

 _ **Review Chapter 4:**_

 _| Parkchan1027 | Kamong Jjong | jumeeee | cute | ParkJitta | jongiebottom | sayakanoicinoe | Sonyun_

 _ **Review Chapter 3:**_

 _| | deathangel94 | cute | vivikim406 | Parkchan1027 | GaemCloud3248 | SeKai Candyland | jongiebottom | Nyun | dnrkaixo | umami_

 _ **Review Chapter 2:**_

 _| Guest | umami | vivikim406 | Nyun | deathangel94 | geash | dnrkaixo | SeKai Candyland_

 _ **Review Chapter 1:**_

 _Kim | Nyun | geash | jongiebottom | dnrkaixo | KaiNieris | jumeeee |vivikim406 | onlysexkai_

 _ **Following:**_

 _AGNESA | BabyBabyXOXO | Dfandra | Dinialzahra | Dsepti09 | Kamong Jjong | Kitten Taco | ParkJitta | Parkchan1027 | Ryuu Sakamaki | | ayushifa3 | channie27 | dnrkaixo | 88 | estkai | melianairfani | 1 | park28sooyah | sayakanoicinoe | | vivikim406_

 _ **Favorites:**_

 _Dfandra | Dinialzahra | Kamong Jjong | Kim991 | ParkJitta | Parkchan1027 | Adindanurmas | | ayushifa3 | channie27 | 96 | dnrkaixo | 88 | hk9488 | jongiebottom | 1 | nadoxoxo | onlysexkai | sayakanoicinoe | | vivikim406_

 _ **Read:**_ _2.169_

 _ **Wanna Review? Thanks before. :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
